


Excess Baggage

by SupernaturallyConfused11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Haunted Houses, Hunters & Hunting, Pain, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyConfused11/pseuds/SupernaturallyConfused11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are on their way to from hunt on a long winding road on a cold winter's night. They pick up a harmless looking hitchhiker. But under Yamini's warm and often dry humour there lies a dark secret. The boys go on simple ghost hunt ends up with a demon on their hands who refuses to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're travelling to somewhere and you are listening to songs and then start making your own music video with your own star-cast well this story started exactly like that and also i was really encouraged a lot by my friend Aggiedoll. This would not have been here without her and i would also like to thank potteralda for bringing me here to AO3 I hope you guys can find it in your heart to maybe give it a review whether you like or not (but gently) ;)

 

 

 

This was a bad idea from the outset…seriously, me on a road trip. Why had I moved away from the ivory towers of my university? I loved staying there studying in the libraries, having intellectual debates in cafes across the campuses and bars, roaming the lawns and thinking of the next big thing that will change people’s lives.

I guess that was one of the reasons I left the university this and also Michael. I still remember the day I met him. I was rushing for a lecture when I passed him. He was there standing in the middle of the corridor with rucksack and khaki shorts and I thought to myself ‘wow, they’re allowing tourist to visit even before the vacations begin’. I did not think of anything about him until later in the day we were asked to come to main hall for a special assembly and guess who I see, the tourist who turned out to be a professor. He spoke of his time in Africa where according to him all our so called amazing ‘solutions’ had failed miserably. He said we had locked ourselves here in our plush warm classrooms and libraries and forgotten what the real life looked like.

There was that day and there was tonight. Standing in the middle of the night on a lonely stretch of a road with a rucksack on my back hoping and getting worried at the same time. I was hoping that a car would stop and give me a lift to the next town. I was getting worried that the next car that stopped would have a psychopath or a whole bunch of them. Yes, I know I’m a paranoid kind. I started playing songs on my phone and decided to concentrate on it. The strangest thing by George Michael, I like this song cause it had one of those techno club tunes which always made me loose myself usually but today all I could hear was the ‘strangest thing’. This was not the thing the words you intended to hear on a lonely stretch of a road.

I switched to the next song was ‘U.S History’ by flypsyde, a hip-hop song talking about the oppression of the white man. This really got me thinking on got my mind off my current situation. Suddenly, I heard a roar of an engine in the distance I put off my headphones to listen more closely. Then I saw a car coming right towards me. As it came closer, I figured it was a black car or maybe, I did not know. But I was relieved to see it. So I stretched my thumb out and I was feeling a little woozy. So as the car came closer I saw that it was one of the old school cars like a Continental , wait no this was something else…what was it…oh I hated these moments…Impala. It was an Impala. Wow I had not seen a lot of those around at least not in the cities.

So the car stopped ahead of me, I went running to the car. The window rolls down, “hi there,” I say with my best smile. “Hey” says the guy who is sitting next to the driver. He has these chiseled features, a jaw-line to die for, small eyes and the most electric smile ever.  “You lost here??” “Kind of" I said, “Could you give me a lift till the next town? I will really appreciate it”. I try to peek and see who the driver was but all I could figure it was a guy as well. In my mind, I’m thinking ‘why are you doing this to yourself? What if they are a bunch of psychopaths, how many times are we going to endanger ourselves and for what purpose just so that we can keep on moving’ I hated my inner voice and I was assuming the feelings were mutual between me and my inner voice. The guy said, “yeah sure, why not..” with another sweet smile.

So I tried to weigh the options in my head, if I go with this seemingly nice guy and his friend, I might end up dead if they were actually a bunch of psychopaths. On the other hand, I could just say no to them and hope for another car to show up and possibly die until then because of the cold. I had to keep in mind that this car had come here after walking for like 2 miles or more. So the choices with me was an imminent death by the side of the road due to hunger, fatigue and cold or possible death by the hands of 2 guys I just met.

I chose life and said “thanks” and got in. As the car started again, everything started moving around me and slowly darkness started creeping over my eyes. I could hear in the distance the guy asking me something faintly in the background.

_I open my eyes; all I can see is darkness. My back feels cold as though I am lying on back on metal slab or something. As my eyes get adjusted to the darkness I realize that there next to me there are many surgical tools. And then all of sudden the light above me flicks on and there is nothing but brightness. I look around to see that I’m in an operation theater. At the end of the room I see a half glass paneled door. There is nothing but darkness outside that door but I soon realize that there is someone out there. Then I hear the heavy footsteps coming closer and then I can see a dark figure outside the door and then I hear an all too familiar hissing sound.  I know who it is…I tell myself to wake up…no …no…no._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking at me and two strong arms holding me down, "its okay", he yells. Its daylight and I seem to be in a motel room. "Sammy" yells green eyes. "Who are you guys?" I ask trying to get up. "I'm Dean and that's Sam." The guy with the great smile or Sam enters with coffee and 2 packets. Wow, this guy is really tall and big. Must be sports jock or something, I say to myself. Dean releases me from his grip and I try to get up. Sam sprints towards me "don't get up!" As I sit straight, I realize why he said that, "I'm Yamini" and fall back on the pillow.

"She needs to eat" says Sam. "Yeah I need to eat. I'm starving" I say realizing the hollow pit in my stomach. Dean catches me by the arm and takes me to the table. Once my vision balances, my nose is greeted with a lovely smell of "freshly made doughnuts!" I say. "Wow, that's impressive" says Sam.

After demolishing 2 of the 5 doughnuts under a minute, I feel much better. "Wow you were not kidding when you said you were hungry" says Dean smiling and exchanging looks with Sam. "Well I never joke about food" I say, going a little red in the face.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is Dean Winchester" says Sam and extends his hand. "Hi I'm Yamini Iyer. So I'm assuming you two are brothers". I say wiping my sugar encrusted hands on the sides of my pants and then shaking Sam's big hands. I extend my hand towards Dean but he's not in the mood, he just looks the other way. Sam looks at his brother crossly. And I wonder 'what crawled up his ass and died. Maybe he's a racist. Wow stop making conspiracy theories'.

"So what were you doing there in middle of the night? I mean were you lost or something" Sam asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I'm a university student on a road trip. This is my last stretch home. I got in van with other group of travellers in the last city. But the people I was traveling with were a little too stoned for my taste. I had a...difference of opinion with them. They asked me to get out and there I was."

"You seem to be one heck of traveler" said Dean with dry smile.

I ignored Dean's comment and ask Sam "What happened to me?"

"Well as soon as you got in the car. You kind of passed out. We got a little worried so I touched your forehead and realized you were burning up. I think you caught a bad chill or something. There was doctor here and she told us it was just a touch of cold. So she gave you an injection for the fever to come down and told us to make sure you slept enough."

"Wow, thanks...I guess I owe you guys" I said rising up from the table. My vision was moving again, rapidly. I sat down again. "I guess I'm gonna be stuck with you guys for little while more." I said going towards the bed.

I couldn't sleep due to the weird dreams. I don't remember when these had started. I guess it was after Yash's death. I remember going to see him in the hospital, entering the room and seeing him jumping off from the window. I ran towards him only to see his brains splatter on the hospital parking lot. 'Whoa...I thought we were going to block those images. Yeah working on that...you cannot expect me to block everything...it made us who we are...ok this conversation was getting to awkward to have..'

I got up and saw green eyed monster (yeah I didn't really like the guy) was on the sofa watching T.V.

He was watching Dr Sexy. Really could this be true or was this a part of the nightmare.

"Wow, when is Mills going to get it that Dr Sexy isn't into her...and just move on." I said hoping for a defensive statement trying to save his manhood after i had caught him watching a daily soap.

But instead he replied "how can you say that, they just made out on Marlon and Carla's wedding? That has to mean something." Whoa, he was serious sexy M.D fan.

So finally we had something in common. He asked me with a smile on his face (which was really kind of cute. Maybe that's what made them brothers) "so you like Dr sexy or..."

"Oh no I like Dr ..."

"Dr Kumar" he said.

"Nooo...Dr Philip Stevens the Scottish guy You know not all Indians like Indian character." I said frowning.

Two hours passed and we were watching Dr Sexy M.D marathon. It was a time well spent.

Finally the key turned in the door and Sam came walked in with 2 full bags. "Here is the man of the hour!" said Dean getting up.

Sam looked at us with one raised eyebrow trying to take in the change. "Don't worry he's isn't holding a gun to me. We were just watching the marathon." I said.

As the day passed I came to know Sam was a guy who could speak my language of computers, saving the planet, world politics and other essential geek topics. While Dean kept making comments about Sammy being gay and a nerd. But when conversation moved to food & movies and TV. Dean and me had more things in common. Sam and me introduced Dean to YouTube where he could watch trailers, music videos and some other funny videos. Then I suggested Lonely Island song and Sam was rolling with laughter after watching "I just had sex". Dean had a confused look on his face.

I looked at him and said "What... it's funny".

"Yeah on planet nerd. And frankly I cannot get what's the big deal about getting laid. Oh but wait I can see how you two get it." He said with his evil smirk and then laughing

He said picking up his leather jacket. "I'm going to the real world and have some adult people fun. You Nerds have fun."

"We will grandpa." i said looking at Sam. At this Dean left by banging the door loudly after him.

Me and Sam watched some more videos. Then had dinner which wasn't anything interesting as Sam insisted that I should not have anything too oily or spicy. We settled for watching TV again.

"So what were you studying at college?" Sam asked.

"Public policy, What about you? Have you been to college?"

"Yeah, I studied a year of law at Stanford" said Sam casually.

"Whoa! What... that's heavy duty stuff" I said as I looked at him incredulously.

"Well, what happened" I said as I realized he wasn't saying anything after that.

"Well life happened after that" he said smiling darkly.

"What about you? Why the move away from the ivory towers?" he asked.

"That's a story for some other time. Cos now I need to watch 'Psych'."

"Oh come on, that's such a douchey show" said Sam.

"Hey don't diss the show without even watching it."

"Well it's a stupid show since no one can just look at people and tell if they have committed murder or not."

Our conversation was interrupted by Dean when he came in.

I said to Sam "as a great detective once said, precisely my dear Watson. Observe that Mr Winchester here has been to a bar" I said sniffing him. "Also notice that there's a red mark here on neck and his lips seem a little swollen to you." Dean was staring at both me and Sam. "I can infer from this and the fact that he mentioned to us he was going to have some adult 'fun' that he had an encounter with a lady."

"That's elementary stuff" said Sam.

"Oh really, if I tell you that this lady is a blonde and works at the pink panda club, possibly as a stripper." Sam and Dean were both astounded.

"I take that back, it indeed seems science." Sam said sounding clearly impressed.

I should have stopped at that but nooo... I was a complete prude when it came to showing off my detective skills. "Oh my God is that a gun?! And wait that's blood on your jacket and mud on your shoes"... after that there's was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_There I was in middle of a hospital corridor which looked familiar for some reason. One of the doors was open with light filtering through its door in an otherwise dark corridor. I reach the door and see my brother standing on the window sill "don't let him get you Yamini". "Yash who…just get down from there, whatever it is we can pull through this together." "_

_I can't, this is my only way out. He's here to get me. See he's right there near the table. You're not going to get me…aaaahhh"_

_"where..." I ask and he jumps. I look at the spot where he's pointing to. There is just a plain wall but there is a dark spot there. I go closer to have a look at it. The spot is actually dripping some dark viscous liquid. Slowly it grows into a stream. I touch the liquid and smell which is now formed into a pool on the ground. I fall back after smelling it. It smells like blood. I see that the pool of blood starts boiling. I can hear the hissing sound from it. This time it speaks "itsss time." I close my eyes tightly._

I open my eyes to see I'm on the leather back seat of the impala. I'm perspiring like hell and hear

"It was stupid of you Sam. Why would do that?" Dean is yelling.

When I open my eyes I am in the car and it was moving. "What happened?" I ask.

"Jesus! Don't do that!"Dean yells.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I guess but my shoulder hurts and I don't remember last night. What happened? Why is Dean PMSing again?" Sam smiles at that and Dean just glares at through the rear view mirror.

"Well..." Sam starts.

"You passed out on us again last night. You...kinda fell backwards and hit the corner of the coffee table on your shoulder. We got the friendly doctor in again. She said u need a change of fresh air. Hence we left the motel for something better. Isn't that right Sammy?" Dean said exchanging a look with his brother.

"Yeah...that's what happened?" Sam chimed in.

"Oh okay" I said.

"Can we please listen to something that wasn't cool in last century and something preferably with happy thoughts?" I said.

"Dean ... please don't say it" Sam pleaded.

"What... Sammy? She needs to know the rule. Yaminee, driver picks the music and shotgun (and the rest as well) shuts their cake hole. Any questions?"

I literally shut my cake hole and fetched my phone and started listening to the music on my phone. 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz came on and it was my feel good song. It also went well the scenery outside. It was bright sunny day and also brought back memories of my time in Africa where Michael would sing with a ukulele in his hands. It was a magical time where I felt I was doing the right thing getting away from it all. Saving the world, going to the field, working on the frontlines and how could I forget, Michael was there with me. But all good things have to come to an end I guess.Oh God, this song really put me in great frame of mind. After the song ended I realized that Dean was looking at me from the rear-view mirror and saying something to me. I pulled my earphones and said "what?"

"What are you listening to there? Seems to be making you really happy there..." he asked.

"How does it matter to you?" I said bitterly.

"Oh come on, it's rude you know...for a lady to talk..."

"What Dean really wants to say is that why don't you share your music with us and lets listen to it together...isn't it, Dean?" Sam interjected looking at Dean.

Dean reluctantly said "yeah, I guess."

"Oh, okay then" I said feeling happy.

"Yeah, give it here. I'll put it on" Sam offered.

So with this the song started, with heavy beats and I was trying to figure out which one was it. The lyrics came on "shady aftermath, there she goes shaking that ass on the floor." Oh God, no,no,no I thought with that I lunged forward to change the song.

Dean caught my hand and said "oh no this is good stuff, gives a glimpse into your 'refined' taste" he said giving me an evil grin.

I went red in my face, and asked Sam to please change the song "have mercy, please!" I said pleadingly.

Sam changed the song and the sweet voice of Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin filtered through. "Nobody wants to be lonely,really. That's just ...bad" said Sam.

"What I don't get is, Sammy, how come you know the song?" said Dean, winking at me.

"You know what this is fun. Let's listen some more." Dean seemed happy since he had found an amazing to torture both me and Sam.

The next song was "laff at them" by Timbaland, Jay-Z and JT. "This is ain't bad" he said. He took his glasses out and was bobbing his head and mimicking being a rapper. I was offended and laughing at the same time.

This continued till we reached a beautiful quaint beach town of Rosewood. The town had relaxed air of beach town about itself and it seemed a little big for a town. It had nice little cafes, bookshops, music shops and quite a few lovely hotels and the most important the magical sound of the waves crashing on the seashore.

Me and Sam were looking around this place and Dean was busy going through my playlist. "Wow, look at all these pretty cafes, just like they have in Europe."I said.

"Yeah, all euro trash. Where is a diner?" said Dean.

"Why don't we go to one of these cafes places instead?" Sam suggested "look that one even has free WiFi."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry too." I said.

"What's wrong with you guys…what are we gonna eat there? Granola bars." dean said.

"Something healthy rather than greasy burgers" said Sam.

"Okay boys, hey Dean these guys have burgers as well and come on I'm really hungry and I have to use the loo as well" I said heading towards the cafe.

"Whoa, TMI dude" Dean said raising his hands. I threw him my patented death glare. When I came back and said "that was a long overdue meeting."

"Frankly, I'm impressed u held on that long" Sam said.

"Really guys, can we not talk about her...let's just figure out what to eat."

"Dean you have to go and place the order here." Sam said.

"What!? What kinda douchey system is this?" He asked getting up.

"Well what are u gonna do about it. I'll have the breakfast special sandwich and a cappuccino."

"Cappuccino really and Samantha… let me guess salad."

He left us with a Bitch face. "Dean is so pissed" Sam said half smiling.

"What's new in that, this way he's at least being useful" I said.

"So what's the deal with you Yamini, why would a good university student wanna go out on a road trip by herself?" I looked at him long and hard. I thought should do what I usually did. Make a joke about it and laugh it off. Or do I trust him and tell him what had happened and what was happening. Something in his eyes, the look of genuine concern that did make me trusts him.

"Well I was out of country for the past year or so. I was in Africa working with Oxfam."

"Wow that's awesome..." Sam said incredulously.

"Well my incentives weren't exactly noble. I went because I had a massive crush on one of professors and I thought wow and what better way to be with someone you like. I thought it was a brilliant plan, fate had different plans and he ended up liking my friend who also felt the same way about him. I was left on the sidelines like the losers who stand and clap while the couple in love share a kiss...blech...hated such movies anyways. Well that's that, so What's your tale of woe? I say woe cause you are having road trip with grumpy grumperson there" I said as we saw Dean make faces while the man in front decided what get wanted.

"He's all I have got...he's always been there when I needed him...plus he ain't that bad."Sam said looking in Dean's direction.

"Wow, that's intense."I said watching him.

"Dean is lucky to have a brother who thinks so highly of him." I said. We saw Dean coming over and I realized my hands were holding Sam's. I quickly entangled them.

"Okay what did I miss here? An Oprah moment or something." said dean looking at us.

"No actually we were discussing our child-birth stories" I said.

Dean was quite for a moment, "Dean she is kidding" said Sam.

"Are you sure?" he said looking at me with a devilish grin.

"Okay, this place blows. Seriously there is so much happiness and sunshine here that I will shoot rainbows from my ass very soon...well... Well every dark cloud has a sliver lining"

Sam and I looked at him from our laptop and phone to see the sudden change in rant "the coffee girl is totally checking me out" said Dean looking at the blonde near the coffee machine.

"Oooh Sam the Asian chick is totally checking you out. Oh my God did she just wink at you...wow"

Well both the guys seemed quite pleased with themselves. Our order was served by a really good looking waiter who had grey eyes brown hair and had dimples when he smiled which he did looking at me.

"Hey buddy we did not order this muffin."

"Oh sir it's the complimentary from the management for the lovely lady" he said blushing at me.

"Oh man this is sweet, and I guess I'm clearly the winner here. Oh God this muffin is soo good." I said as our cute waiter left us.

Dean and Sam were now giving me very well known patented Winchester Bitch faces. It was a nice enough lunch. Dean found us a motel and  We settled in our respective rooms just then I heard a commotion outside. I came out when a guy pinned me to a wall saying "ma'am what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here with a couple of friends" I said looking at him with shock and horror.

"I'm with the FBI, this is a stakeout. We would request you and your friends to vacate this place soon. It won't be safe anymore." I just nodded and went to the boys' room.


	4. Chapter 4

I came into the boys' room and locked the door behind me."Dean..."I stopped in my steps to see Sam step out of the shower. I just stood there dumbfounded. Never had I seen such a magnificent sight. I never thought he was hiding all that under those long sleeved shirts and jackets. His well sculpted six packs were dripping with water and the towel that was holding his dignity did nothing to hide his long legs. He seemed like the embodiment of sex on legs. I must have wasted a lot of time checking him out.

"Uh...Yamini...what are you doing here?"Sam asked looking at me and looking at me confused.

"Ahem..." damnit! my throat went dry. My mind was blank. "Ah..." **'** oh! God say something **'**. "Wow.." **'** what!? The hell…'

"There's police outside. We need to vacate the place. I'll find Dean." I left the room. 'Wow that was simply brilliant you know. We have reached a new low in our interactions with attractive members of the opposite sex. **'** Luckily I saw Dean, the officer who I spoke to was talking to him as well. I took my stuff and headed towards the impala.

"Did you tell Sam about this!?" Dean asked.

I just nodded and went to sit inside. Sometime later Sam had joined us and we were on our way. After we were a fair distance away-

"That was weird. A drug bust, really" Sam said

"Not really. If you watch 'Breaking Bad' all your shady deals happen in such places" I said.

"Right, cause everything they show on t.v. is so accurate" Dean said with a 'smidgen' of sarcasm.

"Well I don't know about the accuracy, but most of time art does reflect real life".

Sam just looked at me and smiled. I almost melted in my seat.

"Well we still don't have a place to stay." Dean said matter-of-factly. 

"Those troubles might be over. Look there's a B&B close by" I said looking at my maps.

"What a B&B...no way?"

"Oh come on Dean. Why not? cause you have an allergy to good living. The name is fancy too Delaware mansion."

"Yeah it does. It is hosting a Latin American night as well this Friday." Sam said trying to control his laughter.

"Please guys please..." I said batting my eyelashes. And voila it worked...I was surprised that it did. Well what do you know I was a lady who could change man's mind with just batting my eyelashes. Yeah, right or maybe they were tired or something.

Dean pulled in to the gate which announced the name of the B&B. It had this long winding road up the small hill around the second turn is where we saw the actual building of the hotel. It was big and had a fountain near the entry. Though the estate was big but the upkeep wasn't what one would expect of such a place. But the entrance and the garden in front were well kept.

We entered inside the hotel lobby which was all wood, "very Victorian" I remarked looking around and found the reception.

Dean went over and asked "Hi there, I was hoping you guys have like three or two rooms for us." to the red hair lady whose name was Lydia. She smiled at us and then smiled specially at Dean

"Yes of course, would a double and single room?"

"I would like the room with the big gallery."I said butting in.

"But that's a double room" said Lydia getting a little too nervous.

"Great then we will take both double rooms and here's my card. I'll be paying for both." Dean looked at me incredulously. "You don't need to do that"

"I know but I want to do this. Please Dean, take this as a token of my gratitude."

Lydia gave us the keys and butler showed us to our room.

"Wow there's a lift till the third floor, now that's living it large" said Sam

"Your rooms are next to each other. The lady's room has a view to die for. It has a splendid view of the sea which by the way isn't too far from here. Enjoy your stay" she said snapping her fingers for the butler.

"Wow, we have to go the beach"

"What for? I think that we should leave in a day or two" Dean said picking up his own bag. 

"Of course! Let's just enjoy the place while we are here Dean. Yes we should go to the beach" Sam said smiling at me.

"So you guys wanna eat here or try something in town?"

"Ok, let's try the town. We can try the breakfast here tomorrow." Dean said.

"Okay, see you guys at 7"

I entered my room and loved it instantly. There was a big window opposite the door that opened into the gallery which did show the view of the sea. And the bed was so soft and comfortable. I checked my phone and saw 1 missed call. It was from my aunt Anita. I messaged her saying that I was fine and would see them soon. Anita was my dad's sister, me and my brother Yash were transferred to her and husband after my mum decided to follow my dad to heaven.

Mum had driven her car straight off the bridge into the river. I was in a lecture then when the call came. Anita was there along with her husband Vijay in the hospital. He came over and I knew what had happened? My first thought was how could I break this news to Yash? Just then I saw him walking through the doors. Wow they had told him as well. Why would they do this? I looked at them and they look astonished as well. Yash held me and said "Yamini, mom has been in accident. The car..." and he had collapsed.

The cops came over to give me grisly details and asked me whether my mum was suffering from depression. I said no and got on to the annoying procedure of a preparing for a funeral. My aunt wanted my mother to be burned since she married a Hindu. I buried her just like she wanted. I went through all the rituals and I came home checked on Yash who was in no position to come to the funeral he was paler and thinner than I last remembered. I went inside the bathroom started the shower and sat down and started crying. Today I was truly alone; I had an elder brother who needed my care and support. I couldn't cry in front of him. I had an extended family, on my father's side but they had never approved of mum since she was white, a non-Hindu. I had to make a decision now of living with the very people who I despised. I had no options, my parents had deserted me. Deserted, yes deserted me and Yash. I was angry and that made me cry even more. I came out went over to Yash to see if he was okay. He held my hand and said "come here". I lay next to him and he held me close and he started to cry. My brother was the only man who I had come undone to. The wall I had created started to crumble. We both began to cry.

Wow it had been 2 years but I still could not stop crying. Well I got up and went for a bath. The water felt so good. I always hoped it would wash my tears away or mask them at least. After my bath I spent some time figuring out what to wear. Well one did not  carry their best clothes when you went travelling especially when you were going to Africa for aid work. Wait what's this? aha! I found a frock, a chiffon flowy one at that. I had taken that in hope that if one day Michael would ask me out... **'** hmmm ...how did that turn out, your friend took him till you debated the ethical implications of asking your professor out **'** "Can we please drop that?" I said aloud. **'** Wait why was I picking out a special dress? **'**

Oh no, I looked down at my legs and suffice to say that they looked like they belonged to one of two _hairy bikers_. Okay that was a little too much but yeah they needed to be mowed. So I dug into my bag and found my razor. As I was turning myself from a hairy biker to a lady there was a knock on my door. I kept my razor and ran to open the door. As I opened the door and there was the reason why I was dressing up and shaving my legs, Sam Winchester. I always liked guys like him. Nerdy, cute and true gentlemen. But none of them had a body like him. They were actually a lot paler and often thinner than me. I liked the fact that he never tried to show off his Greek God like body. It was like a birthday gift from your work colleagues. You were sure it would be something regular nothing out of the ordinary and then unwrap it to see it was exactly what you wanted. Wait why was he looking at me like that? How long was I fantasizing about him?

"Oh my God you're bleeding" he said. Then I looked at my legs, oh no I had cut myself while shaving. "I'll get the first aid" he said. **'** Always use soap while shaving, damnit. **'**

He came in with the first aid. He knelt in front of me and took my leg in his hands. As he cleaned the wound, there was a sting of pain. My foot twitched under his grip. "It's not as bad as I thought" he observed. While he was nursing my wound, my other leg brushed his thighs. I felt his grip stiffened on my wounded leg. Oh this was going to be so sweet. "Ah…huh" was all he could say and blushed. I loved this reaction, it always gave me a power rush and hence I guess I always liked nerdy boys.

"You don't use nail color-" he asked.

"Of course I do, do you like that?" I said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend ..."he stopped midway. **'** Oh great, of course he would have a girlfriend. The good ones always did. **'**

"Oh so you have a girlfriend?" I said dishearteningly.

"Had… I had a girlfriend."

"Oh, what happened?" wait did I really needed to know that. Of course I did, Yash always said' there's no such thing as TMI'

"She...I...lost her year ago" he dropped my leg and got up.

"Oh God, that so sad! I'm so sorry. Did she paint her nails or did you?-" I said rising as well.

"Hey Sammy...I mean Sam wait please. Let's sit for a while."

He sat down next to me "I'm sorry, I thought I was over her."

"You can never get over people who you love. Some part of them always stays with you."

We sat there in silence. OK one thing you need to know about me is that I hate awkward silences. It seemed like Sam hated them too.

"So, what's with the frock and everything?"

"Well I just decided to get in touch with my feminine side. On a serious note how do I look?" I said standing up.

"You look pretty actually." He said looking down at his feet. Was he blushing?

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Nooo. I mean it" He said looking up and (yes!) was blushing.

"You know what you are right. I do need to paint these" I said looking down at my feet.

I started exploring through my luggage. There it was the box I got from my backstabber of a friend who had given me when I was leaving. 'Wow, where was that coming from...I had been so civil. 'Oh I'm so happy for you. So glad you got it out in the open.' I had said while my heart was bleeding.'

"Whoa, you're into some serious rap and hip-hop"

"Yeah, didn't you figure it when Dean was ripping on me..."

"Yeah Dean can be a douche sometimes"

"Sometimes...really."

"Hey come on, he's...let's just say he's been on a rough ride lately. You really cannot apply that can you" he said looking at my attempts at applying nail color.

"Yeah you caught me there, I can't. Mostly my friends or my bro...would. You know what this is pointless. It looks horrible."

"Nooo ...you know what give it here" he took the bottle from my hands and gave it good shake.

"Where's the remover? Oh here, did you buy this manicure set?"

"No it was a going away present from my 'friend'."

"Oooh was it from your professor?"

"No it was from my friend Julia. Apparently she liked him too and also had the balls to tell him that. While I was there waiting for the angels to descend from heavens"

"Ha, angels from heaven...but that blows. Did she know how you felt about him? "

"Yes, I had mentioned her that I find him cute, I just couldn't stand this betrayal. Hence I caught the first flight out of Mombasa."

He picked up my foot and started to paint them red.

"Whoa! red really."

"Yeah why not suits your dress and your personality. Hot and feisty"

It was now my turn to blush now.

"So you think I'm feisty?"

"Not me, but Dean thinks you are feisty...I just think you are..."

"Hot..."

"So..." he cleared his throat "you and Eminem. How was that even possible?"

"Oh I used to sneak into the hood when I was kid..."

"Are you serious?" he dropped his brush and started laughing.

"But on a serious note, my brother introduced me to it. In fact he took me for a concert. I love poetry and he was like you wanna hear live poetry. I said yes and the next thing I know I'm at a rap concert of 2pac. I was acting like a real snub Bitch which wasn't really helping since I was Brown and my brother was white. He looked at me and said 'Yamini, can't you hear its poetry of the streets.' I then started to listen and I realized that the beats might be the same but words talked about the hopelessness of projects and life in the ghetto. They spoke of love lost, pain of losing someone even though they were right there. But they had turned stone cold. The poor found a voice in this poetry and people were listening...oh I'm sorry. How long have I been talking about this? You need to stop me when I go on my rants "

"No that was beautiful, really. I never realized rap was about all this stuff."

"Wow you really know how to paint nails. Please teach me."

"Okay why not"

"Can I try out on your hands?"

"Umm... sure why not"

"You know something we should have a little fun with your brother"

After half hour of learning how to paint and laughing and general gibber jabber. There was a knock on my door.


	5. Chapter 5

So I hid behind the door and Sam opened it.

"Hey...ho" Dean said. "Sam what the... hell is this?"

"What, why are you looking like that at me that. I'm getting in touch with my feminine side. Well here I am Sam or Samantha as you like to call me" Sam said trying to control his laughter. But I could not help it. So I jumped out from behind the door laughing out loud.

"Is this your idea of being funny? Jesus! Sam get that makeup off your face and you!! I know you are behind this" he said pointing at me.

After Sam cleaned up we all met in the lobby. I was the first to come followed by Sam dressed in white shirt and blue jeans which highlighted his long legs and he held a beige colored jacket. Dean came down stairs wearing black shirt and blue jeans. Damn, these boys were hot… thank God after all the ugly ones this was a treat.

We all nodded to each other and Dean said "evenin ladies. So where are we heading to? An Indian place" he said while winking then smiling at me.

"I must say you look actually pretty today Yaminee. It must have taken a lot of effort."

Dean quipped. I ignored that back-handed compliment

"Okay I say we go about in the car and find good place to eat."

"Yeah, I think that's great idea" Sam said.

"You agree with her Sammy, that's seems to be happening a lot these days. Define good"

"Anything that doesn't read diner" I said.

"Wow really…fine then I ain't coming"

"Dean…please"

"I don't get it why..."

"Cos we aren't traveling on the road. We are going out to enjoy ourselves there" I said.

Dean looked at me and gave me a slanted smile.

"Okay, but not a douchey place like the one we went in the morning."

"Fine, this one will be a little more how do I put it unorthodox"

The town was filled with great options to eat. But I was looking for something special. We stopped at a place called Caesar's Garden. It was a glass paned sea facing restaurant. We asked to be seated and were informed that that all the family tables were occupied. So we were offered a beautiful corner table. The only problem was that it was in the couple's area and had a candle as our main source of light.

"This is awkward" me and Dean said in unison. Sam sat there smiling at this coincidence.

"Come on guys this isn't so bad"

"Oh yeah Sam, the only way this can be qualified as better if we had a gun in the middle and we were playing Russian roulette"

"Okay, let's keep Dean's annihilating suggestion at bay and let's see the menu" I said.

"Whoa, this place ain't exactly cheap... hope you have the dough" Dean said looking at the menu.

"Yeah I do. Or else I'm sure Dean can charm his way out of the bill. The hostess cannot seem take her eyes off you" I said winking at him. We ordered wine and some 'aperitifs' that our lovely and smitten hostess suggested.

"So what's the deal with you? You go to Africa and what you found the blood diamonds?" Dean asked.

"I actually got my parents' inheritance" I said dryly.

"Hahaha...really, it's seems to have...ouch" Dean said looking under the table. He looked up and Sam who had his Bitch face on.

"Oh I'm sorry, you actually meant that" Dean said apologetically. "I honestly thought you were kidding"

"Oh that's okay" my voice was heavy with emotion. "Oh God, I hate this." I said wiping my tears. "yeah now this makes it really awkward." I realized Sam was holding my hand.

"Hey that's okay, I guess one can never get over your parents death" Dean said.

"Was it recent?" Sam asked

"Not really, I lost my mom like 1 year ago. My dad died a year before mum. Technically, I'm supposed to be able to talk about this. Ok..." I said taking a deep breath "enough about me, let's talk about you. What's your story?"

The boys exchanged glances. "Well we are on the same boat as you. We recently lost our father...and lost our mum when we were kids" Dean said avoiding eye contact.

Sam was smiling. We both looked at him stunned. His expression changed when he saw us staring at him.

"Oh no no no...The way we're holding hands it seems like we are about to contact the dead like in a séance or something."

With that we all started to smile. After which the drinks and main course went well. Both me & Dean figured that we thoroughly enjoyed our proteins and had massive appetites as well. When the hostess came for desserts menu Sam ordered coffee and when he turned to Dean, I stopped her and called her over to me. The boys were looking at me as the hostess left.

"Wow, that was rude" said Dean.

"All in good time Dean" I said.

A few minutes later the waiter bought a tray with Sam's coffee and something under those round lid things. Wow this place was fancy, they were using things even I didn't know about. Actually I did remember seeing these lids but never cared to ask what they were. The waiter opened the lid and voila there it was a warm pie.

"Oh God, is that an apple pie"

"Yes sir, bezt in thowne sir" said our waiter in his heavy French accent.

The pie's thin crust crumbled under the knife. It was warm and smelled like heaven...seriously it did. Before I could dig in I heard Dean moaning. "This is soo good" is all that Dean managed to say.

"I know, it's 'bezzt' in thowne. When Sam told me you liked pies a lot. I asked our version of Alfred about it and he suggested this place. This is my way of saying thank you guys."

"Well don't be afraid to ask for help anytime. By the way is the butler's name is really Alfred?"

"Hahaha no not really" I said.

The hostess came over flashed a smile at all of us and then a little more at Dean. This girl was really sweet on him. She wasn't bad looking either blonde hair, light blue eyes nice full lips.

"I hoped you enjoyed your dinner"

"Yes, could we get the bill please?" Sam asked.

"Well are you going to ask her?" I asked when our hostess had left us.

"Nah...not my type"

"Yeah that's the reason you cannot stop looking at her and smiling" Sam said.

Meanwhile she came over with our bill. I gave my card. While she was getting the card I picked my purse and looked at Sam indicating him to leave.

"Hey we're leaving so soon"

"Ah no, I'm going to the ladies room and Sam is outside waiting. When she comes over ask her out. Okay, bye"

We got up and left Dean at the table. Sometime later I saw Dean and Sam outside the hotel.

"Her shift ends in an hour. So we can hang out until then. Let's get a few drinks. Do you drink?"

"Of course I do."

"Let's get moving then. Katie told me there's a bar around the corner called Bull's Horn."

"Oooh Katie...,first names, already. Nice let's go" I  said smiling. So off we went to Bull's Horn which was more English pub than an American bar.

"I'm getting 2 beers and..." he said looking at me.

"Vodka and cranberry...no wait what's that…", I saw one guy carrying shots. "Let's get those."

"Nooo" Sam said. "Dean still has to meet the girl. I don't want her to see the real Dean" he said smiling.

Dean made Bitch face "You are such a buzz kill, dude. I wanted to see Yaminee drunk" Dean said making a sad pout.

"I know, even I wanted to see Dean drunk. Is he a mean drunk or happy one? "

"Well firstly I'm awesome and after I'm drunk I become super-awesome. Sammy here is mean drunk"

"What...Nooo...I'm not. You know what I'm getting the drinks" Sam said getting up to get our drinks.

"Can you get me a Sambuca or a Caprioshka?"

"Has he always been like this?" I asked looking at Sam as went to get our drinks.

"Yeah he's kind of moralist and he's been like this since he was a kid"

"You two seem close?"

"Yeah my dad was on kind of a traveling job. So it was mostly just me and him."

"Oh that explains a lot"

"Hey what do you mean by that..."

"Oh I mean that you know...you guys share those meaningful glances. You kind of have a telepathy among the two of you"

"Wow you seem to be hyper observant"

"Oh please it's all out in the open, for all to see"

"For all to see what..." Sam said placing the drinks.

"That you guys seem to have a lot of eye sex" and I started laughing the boys just shook their heads at this.

"Let's raise our glasses to our quirky but feisty friend here" Dean said.

"Yes and to friendship and thank God for you guys for picking me up that night" I said. After that I realized quite a few people turned to look at us.

"Oooh...ok, by the way I came to know that this town has a spooky past. The ghost of a vigilante sheriff haunts the streets. In 1860s a sheriff named John Murtagh was known for being brave and just. But one day the sheriff disappeared for a week. A week later he was found dead on the very grounds of Delaware mansion."

"That's a nice ghost story. Is it real?" Sam said.

"It better be or my faith on this tourist manual would be lost forever" I said holding the pamphlet up.

"Things people say to get tourist" I said.

"You don't believe it"

After this the next hour was spent on existence of ghosts and ghouls. I can safely say we agreed to disagree. But nonetheless I had the best one hour in a long time. An hour later, Dean left me and Sam together to meet Katie.

"So shall we go back?"Sam asked.

"Nooo...this town has quite a hot club scene like every beachfront town" I said holding the pamphlet. I tried to read it but I couldn't...wow I was little drunk it seemed.

"A Club...really...hahaha"

"Why not? Are you afraid? I wanna see your moves Sam Winchester" I said moving closer to him. "Come on let's go" I said holding his hand.

"Wait how are we gonna go around"

"On foot" I said standing up on my wobbly feet.

"Okay, walking is a definite no. So let's see for a cab or something" said Sam balancing me.

"Or you can carry me" Sam just blushed at this suggestion.

Well towns are always town no matter how big they were. We couldn't get a cab so we reached the club on foot. My head was a little clear...note to self I should never have Sambuca again. It was sweet but that meant it was more potent. We were in front of Blue Waters, loud music was blaring from inside.

"Better get your IDs out Sam" I said smiling and looking at Sam's Bitch-face number 42.

We went in...it was like any other club...loud music almost deafening...the lights...swanky bar counter and a dance floor where people were dancing.

"I haven't been in a place like this since I left Stanford" Sam said yelling in my ears from behind.

"Well, let's see how rusty you are...here have this" I said handing some shots before we headed to the dancefloor. We sipped in 2 more shots of tequila each and marched into the dance floor. We started moving...more like I started moving and Sam just stood there.

"Hey don't worry about anything. Just move to the groove."

"You can really dance..."

"I'm an Indian we dance at every occasion be it weddings or religious festivals...we just a need a reason to party...now shake that ass for me…come on". The next song was my absolute favorite' teenage dream' by Katy Perry. I know, I know ….but hey everyone has pop favorites. As the groove picked up...I moved closer to Sam. He didn't seem to mind.

'I finally found it my missing puzzle piece' the speakers blared.

We were front and back. I took his hands and placed them on my hips.

'Let's go all the way to night no regrets just love'

Sam actually began nuzzling into my neck.

'My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch and baby I believe'

I turn around and we are facing each other. We looked at each other and then he leaned in and I stood on my toes until our lips met. It was a chaste kiss at first. But then he pulled me even closer and kissed me again this time our lips crashed against each other. My lips parted, we both invaded each other's mouth. My hands were in his hairs and his hands were around me pulling me closer. This felt so right...we both wanted this...all that tension, the looks the not-so accidental touches the smiles...it was all finally getting a vent out. I pushed him away. He looked at me like a kid who had his candy taken from him. I took his hand and led him to ladies room. As soon as the door closed Sam pressed me against the door and started kissing my neck. I was trying hard to stifle a scream and ended up moaning. I could feel his weight on top of me. It felt so good to be wanted to be like this forever.

"Sammmm...wait"

"Why...please don't say stop" Sam said, his voice heavy with yearning.

He stopped and I turned around. Oh God this is what I wanted to see the look of yearning in his eyes. I kissed him hard this time and I opened his shirt and managed to snake my hands under his t-shirt. Oh God, he was warm and hard.

"Oh God...Yamini!"

With this Sam picked me up and placed me on the sink. His hands were now on my legs and were now moving upwards pushing my frock upwards. I moaned loudly and so did he. I never realized when we both lost our lower half of clothes. My legs were tightly wrapped around Sam now. He started kissing my jaw line and then he bit me. I couldn't stop it anymore. I screamed "oh God!...yes Sam!...yes...don't stop". I could swear I saw see God in that moment. When I finally landed on earth...I saw resting his head on my chest panting heavily and I was sweating and panting as well. This post coitus bliss was disturbed by phone ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, it's Dean he wants us to come outside. He's gonna pick us up in a few minutes" Sam said pulling his pants up.

"Wow, he's back already. You go ahead I need to fix myself"

"Okay" he said closing the door behind him.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow what had just happened? I had managed to surprise myself. My lipstick was wiped clean yet my lips and the area around them was red and swollen. My eyeliner was smeared. I looked like all those girls in college that I would encounter on my way back after a long night in the library. Had I joined their ranks? Did this mean anything? Or more importantly did I want it to mean something? I tried to consult my ever present conscience but nobody seemed to be home. I guess had finally drunk enough to make her pass out. Well let's just concentrate on not throwing up for now as my head was spinning due to the alcohol. Let's figure everything else later. I stepped out after 'fixing' myself into the club and made my way through the people to finally reach the door. I came out of the door to see that it was raining and that Dean and Sam waiting for me in the Impala. I took my hairs to one side to hide the hickey, smiled at them and got into the car.

"So...clubbing...what are you guys in college or something?" Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Well this town is known for it and it was too early to go home" I replied.

"Don't change the topic Dean, what happened with Katie?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Why are you back so soon?"

"Hey I never stay the night. That's a rule." Dean said grinning. "Then, I realized that Sam had the keys. So I had to call you guys"

The night was quiet and cold. As we moved closer to the mansion, I noticed a slight blanket of fog. We pulled up in front of the hotel. When we entered the lobby we noticed that it was practically deserted.

"That's weird no one's home I guess?" Sam observed.

"Let's go guys, my feet are killing me." I said.

We reached our floor and there were no lights there. "What the hell?" Dean said. After that the lights were back on.

"Oh good, they're back" the butler said in his frail voice.

"Thank you" I said. "OK boys it was fun tonight. See you guys in the morning"

"Good night. Sleep tight" boys said in unison.

I went in and crashed on my bed. I felt myself sink in. Oh God this felt so nice, this was a fancy place. 'But did it feel as good when Sam picked you up? Nah, nothing could compare to that.' I said and I realized I was blushing. I got up and thought to have a quick bath. I changed my mind when I saw the bathtub. I had mentally promised myself when I first saw it that I would use it. So I started to fill the tub. This night was truly legendary as me and my friends would say it. I had never done anything so reckless. It felt good, this feeling for doing something for myself. I smiled to myself in the mirror.

The bath was perfect. I could feel all my stress just dissolves in the water. When was the last time had I used bathtub? Well not since the time when Yash had completely dropped the ball. He had become even more detached and nervous after mum's death. It was October 23rd, a bright sunny California day. I had woken up to see him sitting on my bed near my feet. He was up all night again. I could make it out from dark circles. I took his hand and he held it tightly.

"How about some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and we went down for breakfast. My aunt and her family were staring at us like we didn't belong there. Yash just went back upstairs.

"Wait up" my uncle said. "Take the breakfast with you. Maybe he isn't ready yet"

I liked my uncle Vijay much better than my aunt and her kids. Yeah my cousins were a bunch of jerks too. My uncle and I were the only people who were dealing with my brother's issues. I went upstairs to his room. It was dark. I placed the plates down and opened the windows to let the light in. I realized he wasn't there but the door to the bathroom was closed. I went over and knocked  "Yash, open up. I got breakfast." I heard nothing. I knocked again this time louder. No answer. I panicked now. I tried to push the door open with all my strength. I called my uncle and he came rushing in "he isn't opening up." I said with panic rising in the my voice. We both hurled ourselves at the door and the door opened. I saw him in the bathtub under the water. I went over and pulled him out. He caught me and said "he's trying to get me. I see him everywhere. I saw him in the mirror. And look." I saw his wrists were bleeding. I held him close and looked at my uncle. We both knew that I had to act now. My uncle was also a psychiatrist, in fact that's what we had been chatting the night before. Yash was becoming a threat to not just others but also himself. I didn't believe him then. But in that moment, seeing him lying in that bathtub with slit wrists, I had no choice. I couldn't lose him.

_I opened my eyes, it was dark and cold. I got up in an effort to reach the switch. Then I realized that there were no walls behind me. In fact this did not seem like the bathroom anymore. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw there was something flickering in the dark. An orange glow, I decided to follow it. As I began walking towards the light I realized that I was in a tunnel._

_At the end of this dark tunnel there was a door. An iron door was emanating the orange light. The door whcih was made of solid iron also had a grille. I looked inside, there was a furnace burning red hot. I saw a man putting something in the furnace. I looked harder to see what it was. What I saw made me lose my breath. He had severed hand in his shovel. Then I looked at the pile that he was picking from. There were so many severed human body parts including heads. My mouth was open but no voice came through. "Where do you think you are goingsss?" A face showed near the grille. He had small sharp teeth like a piranha and small slits for eyes and a top hat. Oh no this was dream...nightmares. Wake up wake up... I left the door and began to run. As I was running I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I fell to the ground. I felt his icy grip on my foot. He was pulling me towards himself. I started coughing, it was water. Wake up please wake up. I opened my eyes to see that I was under water._

I raised myself from the tub and got up gasping for breath. I realized that the bathroom had become unusually  cold and I felt like there was someone watching me from behind. I turned around to face the window where a face was staring at me. I gasped and then realized that the face was tied to a rope. That looked like a noose. Oh my God that man was hanging by the tree. I saw that and scrambled out of the bathtub. I ran out the bathroom door only to be greeted by a reflection of a lady in black dress staring at me with tears of blood in her eyes. Her dead grey hand pointing at something. I ran towards the main door. But something pulled me back. I fell to the floor and the woman in the mirror was now in front of me. Her long wiry, grey hands were reaching for me ….


	7. Chapter 7

But suddenly she vanished...I saw Sam there towering over me. He bent down and asked "are you okay? Yamini!"

"Huh...what...huh"

I started to cry and Sam hugged me. I got a grip on myself and managed to say "I'm fine..." and suddenly I remembered the man hanging by the tree. I ran to the bathroom window.

"He was there. A man was hanging there. Can you see him?"

"Yamini there's no one there. But hey I believe you"

Oh God had it really happened? Was the madness hereditary in our family? Sam seemed to have sensed my anxiety. He came over and hugged me. A sharp pain cruised through my body as Sam touched my lower back as well.

"Ahhh"

"What? Oh my God Yamini your leg and your back. Can I look here?"

He pressed his hand on my lower back again. I bit my lip and nodded.

Wow I had managed to grab a towel even in middle of all this. Gotta love reflexes. While I was pondering all this I realized Sam had removed the towel to see the bruise and I blushed again.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Sam got up with a guilty look on his face.

"Did I do this? I'm so sorry. I must have got carried away"

"Oh no Sam, it wasn't you. I'm sure I got both these now"

"You know what, just put on something. You're sleeping with us tonight. I'm guessing this has been too much for you"

As I walked out of the bathroom I stepped on something grainy. What the hell was this?

"Sam did you throw salt on me? Why?"

"Huh...oh that...I panicked"

I managed find and put on a long tee shirt on since my bag was such a mess. Sam had picked me up and stepped into the corridor. Before Sam could even knock the door Dean opened it.

"Why is it that every time I see you one of us has to carry you?" He smiled.

"Quit whining you, I'm feather light...okay, I know I'm exaggerating. But look at the brighter side you don't have to do lift weights"

Both the boys started laughing. "Okay, Dean Can you get the first-aid?"

"Whoa, yes" Dean said looking at my bruises. "Can you get the spray as well? She has a nasty bruise here"

I slapped Sam's hand away from my lower back. "Quit touching it Sam. It hurts"

"Okay, you big baby"

"Sam here is spray. I'll look at the scratch here"

"Ahhh...oooh.." I was burning and feeling cold at same time. "You know guys I had imagined making these noises but not this way."

"Stop it..." I said giggling. Dean was blowing on the antiseptic and it was tickling me. My foot was moving under his tight grip but as I turned a little more towards Sam the sharp pain came back again.

"Oh God this is really uncomfortable." I complained.

"Once you sleep on it you will feel alright"

"Sleep after what I saw no way. I'm already sure I'm losing my mind"

"Here have this. It'll put you right out."

"Dean stop! Giving her Rum okay."

"Shut up Sam."

"Okay, guys I'll have that Dean. I have request. I need someone next to me. If you see me twitching or something just slap me or something and wake me up. Please."

With that I downed the Rum.  This stuff felt really warm inside. "Yuck, is this supposed to put me to sleep permanently and oh Sam try waking me with water, let's just keep the salt for the table." Sam just smiled at me and Dean looked confusedly at the two of us.

The bed was nice and warm. I was fast asleep, nice and safe. For the first time in days I had actually slept nicely and peacefully with no nightmares. When I opened my eyes, it was around six in the morning and I realized that I couldn't move because Dean's hand was preventing me from moving. The bed opposite me was empty.

"Go back to sleep. It's too early" Dean said sensing that I was moving. My brother once said that there's never too much of something good. So I went back to bed and enjoyed my sleep. Later, I was awoken by sound of two people whispering.

"We need to do something Dean. Turns out the folklore is true. I mean we haven't really worked a case in days now."

"I know but with her here...I don't think if it's such a good idea. Plus how do you know that it was a spirit?"

"Dean I saw it...her...she was attacking her. Plus what are you gonna tell her about why we are leaving? Not to forget we are leaving these people in hands of a vengeful spirit" Sam said.

"Okay you got a point there. Then what do we tell her?"

"Tell me what" at this they both jumped.

"Oh nothing, we were discussing the events of last night"

"Exactly what were you discussing?" I said not believing them. They both exchanged glances. Sam came up to me and said "Yamini, we think this place is haunted."

"Hahaha you really know great way to make a girl feel safe."

"No Yamini, the woman you saw last night was a ghost" I looked at Sam's face and he looked pretty serious about this. Okay now I was a little freaked out but I also felt better to know that I wasn't going crazy.

"These bruises were given to you by her. I went and checked the bathroom after you. There was no broken glass or anything else that could have caused this." I was listening to him with my full attention. **'** God Sam could be so convincing and he looked so earnest with those beautiful eyes. Listen to what he's saying and stop staring, genius **'**. I looked towards Dean for confirmation. He nodded.

"Okay, let's just assume that last night I saw a ghost. What do you propose to do? Leave this place?"

"No we don't leave." Dean got up and sat next to me. He took a deep breath "Remember we told you that we are into hunting."

"Yeah"

"Well we hunt monsters for a living"

"Okay, I'm still dreaming isn't it?"

"No you're not dreaming this is really happening" Dean was looking into my eyes. 'Wow he had really green eyes,focus Yamini, focus.'

"Can we have breakfast? I'm really hungry." I said all of a sudden. Both the brothers looked at each other confusingly.

"Okay, yeah why not" both said in unison.

We went downstairs and there was a lovely smell wafting from the hotel's dining hall. We entered the hall and were greeted by a very nervous looking receptionist Lydia. She refused to make any eye contact with us. So I picked a plate and went around the buffet picking up stuff to eat while the boys were close behind me. I finally sat down and asked the waiter get me some tea and coffee for the guys. I realized Sam was no longer joining us at the table. It seemed that he vanished somewhere.

"Okay Yaminee, I know you don't wanna talk. I know this routine okay." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee. Meanwhile the tea arrived. I poured myself some and sipped it. It was perfectly brewed and just the right amount of milk.

"Dean what do you want me to say that in my entire life I've never believed in ghost or ghouls or anything supernatural, because they weren't real. Now you're telling me all that is real"

Dean let out a small laugh. I got a little irritated at this. "What's so funny?"

"It's amazing how you can believe that you are going insane rather than believing that an actual ghost attacked you"

Wow…yeah that was true. Why was I so convinced that I was going insane? We (me and my inner voice decided) should trust them. **'** What...are you serious? Why? **'** Let's ask the reverse question why not? What had being rational and pragmatic thinking got you? The last few days where you were almost irrational had actually been the best days of your lives. How bad could it get? I sat quiet for a while looking out to the lovely view of the sea and the town below.

"So do you guys have a plan of action? I mean how do you hunt ghosts. Is there a method to this madness? "

Sam joined our table. "So are you in or not"

"I know this is a bad idea but what the hell...I'm in"

"Great...so I'm guessing Dean has briefed you about the situation"

"Actually he's not."

"Ohkay, Dean Can we please concentrate at the matter at hand" Sam said pulling Dean away from staring a lovely old car.

"Wow, we're off to great start" I said smiling drily.

"Okay how about this? You have always wanted to be a detective right? This is your opportunity." Dean said looking into my eyes. 

"Okay, so we begin by investigating the employees. Then try and do some research and figure out what's really haunting this place." Sam said.

"Then good part comes now. Once we figure our prep then we find out where they are buried and then you salt and burn their bodies or anything belonging to them."

"Wow, I didn't know it was so methodical. Okay how can I help? I'm really good in research"

"Okay, you two geeks hit the library then and I'll talk to the staff here" we both gave him and a stink eye and then he just winked at us and finished his breakfast and left us. We got the directions from the desk about the library and made our way through the town. It was a beautiful sunny day. I turned the radio on where the song 'the little things' by Colibie Callait came on. It was a nice beach song perfect for a day like this. It was also a song perfect for the situation.

Nooo it was not. Could you not think about this? Can you for once just take things on face value and not dissect it? 'Cos I don't wanna be sitting by myself and wondering I'm better off' the radio blared. Oh my God please stop this okay Yamini. There's nothing here. I guess my conscience was a hussy. You know what in fact I refuse to call her my conscience.

I began singing the song loudly in my head. At least that's what I thought that's when I heard a throat clear besides me. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was singing loudly."

"No, I mean you sing quite well"

"Oh please Sam don't be so nice. Especially if you run the risk of getting hearing aid"

"Hahaha...why do you judge yourself so harshly?"

"What can I say I'm never afraid to accept the truth? Cos once you do you can improve it."

"I think there's another reason here. You are afraid that others might judge you harshly so you preemptively judge yourself harshly."

"Wow, great pop psychology, Dr Phil."

"Thanks I try." Sam said smiling. "But I still think you have a good voice."

"Really" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Wow real mature Yamini"

"I think that's the one" Sam said pointing in direction of a building that looked like the library in the distance. All of a sudden the song had changed and it was 'teenage dream'. Oh God anything but this song. Where is an Eminem song when  you desperately need one? We both sat quite and awkward. I went to change the song Sam held my hand. Oh no, Was this really happening? Was he getting the wrong idea about what had happened last night in the club… Get out ...get out.

"Oh look here we are at the library. Let's go" I said getting out as i saw that we had almost reached the library and the car had slowed down.

I just walked straight ahead without looking back. Oh God he must think I'm a weirdo or something. Oh please okay I'm sure he does that too sometimes. I went inside, it was an impressive library. It had two floors to begin with. Very spacious and airy, big french windows where tables were set up. I was gonna love this place. I went over to librarian and said "quite a fine library you have got here"

"Oh that's because it's not just funded by council but we also receive money from the Delaware trust. This is also the main library in the county" said a checkered sweater wearing and surprisingly young librarian with a welcoming smile.

"Wow, that's nice. Well I'm here to look into the history of the town. Especially 1900s..."

"Oh you will get all the information on the second floor. Let me show you" he said rising from his chair.

"No there will be no need for that. I'm Sam, her assistant. You can just give me the numbers" Sam said butting and straightening his bag.

"Well you have the tags and a computer up there. That should be able to help you" he said curtly.

"Thanks" I said giving the librarian an awkward smile.

"Wow is this how you do all your investigation?" I asked Sam who was walking in front of me.

He walked ahead without saying anything. Oh great, was I seeing a Bitch fit here? Why was he angry with me? Did he want to talk about last night? This was going to be awkward. Sam turned on his laptop. I sat in front of him.

"You know it will be useless without this." I said handing him the password for the WiFi.

"Sam can we please adults here?"

"Wow I cannot believe you are telling me this. You are so like Dean it's not even funny" he said sighing heavily.

After this altercation an uncomfortable silence hung between us. He got up and vanished into one of the aisles. **'** You should go make out with him. What!? No I wasn't going to do that. That wasn't the right thing to do. I would just lead him on. Blah...blah...blah why do you have to be this miss goody two shoes. No means no **'** and I literally put my foot down with a huge thump. I looked around and saw a few people staring at me. Okay get back to work. So I sat on the library computer scanning for anything on Delaware mansion. I hit a jackpot was (if that was really the word I wasn't looking for here) when I came across this few articles in the newspaper about certain murders that took place at the mansion. One was in the 1986, another in 95 and the last one was last year. The two earlier murders were that of two men who owned the Delaware estate and the recent one was of a guest an art curator. Since last year the mansion was plagued with many small accidents. One of the articles also mentioned that the salsa ball was the last attempt of the mansion and its current owners to save the mansion from closing down. Oh wow this was big...I had to tell Sam about this. So there I went searching one aisle after another to search for him.

"Sam" I whispered. I reached the last aisle when suddenly I heard "in here" being whispered. I went inside the aisle. There was a flickering light at the end of the aisle. I walked over there someone caught my hand and pulled me away from the flickering light into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

I went and crashed on the rock hard chest of Sam Winchester.

"Oh my God don't do that...mmmmmm"

Sam pushed me against the wall and was kissing me passionately. My hands made their way into his hairs. His hands were underneath my t-shirt. Was I really doing this?...it was so wrong. But it felt so good the way his hands were on my lower back pushing me closer to him. The way his tongue felt inside my mouth and his hairs were so soft. No I should stop, I was leading him on.

All of a sudden there was a strong throat clearing sound from the well-lit areas at the end of the corridor where the aisle met the library walkway. We both looked to see the librarian glaring at us.

We both went red in our faces. He just kept looking at us. So I climbed down from Sam and then he straightened out his clothes and hairs.

"Ah...can you show me where the copy machine is?" Sam asked.

He just pointed towards it, gave us a massive stink eye and finally left us alone.

 **'** Oh God I shouldn't have done this. Why not and technically it wasn't you who started it. He pulled you in and then you let your instincts take over. **'** Yeah I guess you're right. Wow I was listening to a part of my conscience that had no values whatsoever. Sam and me met outside the library after sometime.

"Oh man, Dean is going to be pissed."

"I don't think so" I said.

"Really why, cos what we did in there doesn't qualify as research"

I blushed and cleared my throat "well I did find about the mansion and its recent past. I also managed to get the copies"

"Wow, you're really good"

I took a bow, and continued "are you ready for this? Lydia yes the lady at the reception is also the current owner of the mansion"

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Yes furthermore the mansion has seen its share of murders, to be precise 3. One in `85 another one in `95 and last one was just last year. The earlier two were in the family itself."

"And the last one?"

"That was a guest in the hotel"

"Okay. I guess we can begin from the latest victims."

"Hey, found anything guys" Dean said. I turned to look in his direction and oh my! The sight I saw. Dean was looking sharper than a knife. He was wearing a suit white dress shirt and lovely and stunning bottle green tie matching his eyes.

"Hey where did you go to for an interview? What's with the suit? "

"Will explain later. I'm starving right now can we have lunch."

"Yeah why not. Wait…" my nose was struck by sweet smells of lemon grass and meat being grilled together. "Follow me and I shall lead you to a great place to eat". The boys obediently followed me and just around the corner and across the street we encountered a food truck. And what a truck it was Mexican and Asian fusion!

"Whoa! I'm impressed girl. Some nose you've got there" Dean said.

As we got our orders for chili pork burrito, breakfast special sandwich and salad, we sat down in the park bench. "So what do we know so far?" Sam asked.

"That Lydia is the owner of the mansion" we all said in unison.

"Okay so far we are on the same page" Dean observed.

We spent the next few minutes discussing what we knew.

"So now we need to find out about these murders."

"I also think we need to talk to this woman who writes the column 'around the corner'"

"Why?"

"Cos she seems to know a lot about the Delaware family. Look at all the columns she's written so far. She knows the family history as well as the financial troubles. Local gossip column are great yet neglected source of information"

"Yeah but they're also unreliable" Sam said grinning.

"Wow thank you professor. Firstly this is an investigation and not a thesis paper and newspapers are a legit source material. Plus I always believe that there's no smoke without fire"

"Okay, geeks cool it off. How about me and Yamini go off to question the columnist and you check the coroner's office?"

"Wait, how do you plan to get info from the coroner? Don't you need like an official document or something?"

"I...ah"

"He'll figure something out" Dean said taking me in his car's direction. With this we parted ways. This was the first time me and Dean were alone alone. Sam wasn't going to come in with a drink or our food to break the silence. The first few minutes we were quite.

"Hey nice watch"

"Oh it was a gift from my brother. He made it for me"

"Your brother can make watches. Wow that's awesome. How old is he?"

"Can we not talk about this? I'm really uncomfortable"

"Okay...fine"

After some minutes of awkward silence I said, "I'm sorry...It's just not an easy topic to talk" my voice was heavy with emotion.

"Yeah I get that….So when did you lose him?"

"A year ago"

He didn't say anything after that. We reached the office of the local newspaper to get the address of the columnist. We found that the columnist Mrs. Honey Bouchard Pennypacker Vandalay lived in the finer part of the town. Yes this town had made its money on tourist and orchards growing exotic flowers.

"Are you serious, is this her name? there are people with the name Pennypacker and Vandalay. Hahaha"

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember these are the names George Costanza and Kramer from 'Seinfeld'"

"Hahaha...oh yes when they use to get inside the house in order to use the toilet."

"Yes the Puerto Rican day parade episode"

We came across a big iron gate where in the center of the gate the name Vandalay was mentioned with silver. I pressed the buzzer

"Hi I called from the newspaper earlier. I have an appointment with Mrs Bouchard Pennypacker- Vandalay"

"Please come she's been expecting you Miss Rosa" said a very courteous voice over the intercom.

"Rosa...really"

"Hey better than Art Vandalay. What are you going to be?"

"Derek Cobain"

"As in Curt Cobain…you like Rock music and you are Cobain…how original"

We were ushered through the gate and we saw a lovely green hedge on both sides and there was a white gravelly path ahead of us. On both beyond the hedges  were well manicured lawns with well manicured trees. The villa itself was a Spanish style hacienda. The door was opened by the butler who had buzzed us in.

"Madam is waiting for you in her parlor upstairs"

We went upstairs and were shown into a room with overlooking a window that opened into a gallery where I saw a figure standing. The figure turned around and came through the doors. "Please have a seat" said the husky voice. She was stunning for her age. Wow had I been transferred to one of Sidney Sheldon's novel. She was wearing a printed flowing dress which had one of those sexy one leg showing slits. "Hi there, I'm Honey and you are?"

"Oh we are writers. I'm Rosa Sanchez and this is my co-author Derek Cobain" She turned a full 90 degree turn towards Dean. She was well tanned and well sculpted (by her doctor that is)."So Derek tell me about this book you are writing about." Wow fake and sexist i thought to myself. "Actually it's my book. He's helping me" I said butting in. Dean threw me an incredulous glance like what-the-hell. "Oh really that's wonderful. So Derek, what is it that you called me for?" Wow this woman was impossible. Well she seemed like a paper cut version of all the society women turned writers/columnist. We learned that she too was writing a book. I wonder what that might be 'the troubles in finding the right plastic surgeon' or better still 'how to look fabulous for the Camera while feeding the poor' . Ha, that would be a nice book. Wait, why was she and Dean looking at me like that?

"Isn't it Rosa?" She said. "Of...course" I replied hastily. Dean rolled his eyes. Oh man, what had I agreed to?

"Great then I'll see two you for dinner at the mansion tomorrow. As my guest, we can all see yours and Miss Sanchez's moves then Mr. Cobain" she said squeezing Dean's thigh.

We left the estate after saying a rather long goodbye to Dean. "What a cougar!? So what did she say?"

"Well, a lot of things but the most important one being that you and I are invited to that stupid salsa thing. And what was that all about? you seemed lost...you know what doesn't matter you know now I'm a ladies' man. Even you couldn't resist my charm"

"What! are you serious?"

"Oh come on you got a little territorial there."

"Please I was offended by her blatant sexist behavior"

"Whatever, we need to find you a dress since we are going for that salsa thing ...Yamini are you listening"

I was busy watching a haunted bus tour. "What...oh man is that what she invited us to" I said.

"So what was she saying" I asked getting into the car.

"Well she mentioned that Lydia is the only Delaware left. Apparently the family has a curse on the male members"

"Curse? What curse? And the last guy killed was some kind of art dealer"

"Oh according to her he died of a heart attack. But she also mentioned the house had been renovated"

"So what's the connection?"

"Well it means that when you renovate an area then you could release a spirit"

"Wow, I did not know that"

His phone rang. "It's Sam" he pulled his car

"What's he saying". He put Sam on speaker.

"So it seems that both Delaware men died in their sleep. But the weird thing is that the cause of death was choking and listen to this they had striations marks on their necks like they were hanged."

"Well Sammy we found that the guy who died last year, died after renovations and turns out that men in the Delaware have curse on them."

"We need to find something about this curse"

"Yeah why don't you hit the library again Sammy"

"Uh...yeah..."

"I think Dean; you should go and talk to Lydia and use your ladies charm on her. Meanwhile me and Sam go to the library"

"You really are a geek aren't you? You wanna go to the library rather hanging out with me. I...uh mean rather than questioning the witnesses"

"Oh please I'm just trying to make myself useful here"

"Great, guys let's just meet in front of the library and then we can go from there" Sam said. So Dean left me and Sam in front of the library.

"So Sam, I'm sure that guy isn't gonna let you in"

"Yeah thanks captain obvious"

"Hey I'm trying to help here. So it's folklore you want why don't we go on a bus tour of the city. According to Google the 'mystery of Rosewood' tour is the best one. The Eddie Sutherland is supposed to be the local history buff. It starts in like an hour near the pier"'

"A bus tour, seriously!" In that moment we saw the librarian getting in and looking at us giving us another Epic stink eye. "You know what why not."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh this is such a bad idea" Sam said looking at a red and black colored bus. "Hey there folks are you here for the tour?" said a man wearing a top hat and a frock coat. He was wearing these steel framed round rimmed black glasses. "Yes, are you Eddie?" I asked nervously.

"No he's most certainly not. I'm Eddie Sutherland. He's Dave my partner." I turned around to see the source of the voice. And it was Richard Gere...yes the guy could almost pass off as the actor. He had the same small eyes the long yet round nose and also the same mop of unruly white hair. I breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the guy. I had started to think the town full of cliches from the nerdy town librarian to flamboyant gossip lady.

"He's my assistant Dave or David Cane. He's there to pull the crowd. You can either opt for him or me"

"You definitely you" Sam said. "Okay then hop on then" said Eddie pleasantly surprised. Compared to Dave's, our bus was sparsely populated. We barely had like five seats full. The bus was mostly filled with people who were disappointed that they weren't on Dave's bus.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the mystery of the Rosewood bus tour. This tour plans to show you places and the story or shall I say the mystery that is hidden behind this otherwise scenic place. So let me tell you background of our lovely town of Deadwood. What's that you say it's Rosewood. I know but long before the pioneers came here it was known as Deadwood by the local tribe here. When settlers heard this name they decided to change it to Rosewood in 1800s. The town prospered mostly due to  the port.Here is the Rosewood pier. This was built by the Milford Delaware. The Delaware family marks a very important milestone in the history of this town. He came from England to the new world in search of his fortune. He made his fortune by carrying freight-liners from here to Europe and also within the country. He came here with his family with a wife and 3 children; 19 year old Annabelle, 17 years old Adam and 12 year Sebastian."

"Here we can see another important personality in the history of this town. That's the legendary sheriff John Murtagh of Rosewood." He said as passed a bronze statue of man mounted on a horse with a sheriff's uniform on. "Now sheriff Murtagh was well known for keeping various bandits and hoodlums in check. In fact Rosewood was considered a safe haven for honest people to work and live in because of Murtagh. Now ladies and gentlemen we come to the heart of the mystery. A place where the mystery itself began" we stopped in the middle of what looked bus port.

"Is the tour over?" Sam asked as we saw all the other people hustling out of the bus.

"Most certainly not sir now begins my favorite part of our tour" he said to Sam. We followed him outside the bus. He was waving to the rest of group to gather around. "Now we walk as we follow the path of the most grisly murders this town has ever witnessed"

"Wow and you guys made a bus port on it" said a guy with dark curly hairs and thick glasses. Eddie just smiled and said "no my dear friend it's right behind you on the other side of the road". There was a plaque on the wall of building. We crossed the road. "Here lies Bertha Mason. She was a lady of the night as they would call her back in the day. In those days, this building was a saloon and not the offices Green and Langley. This building was pretty much the end of the town. Owing to the profession of the lady there was no real investigation as such. But sheriff didn't close the file altogether either. In fact, he actually created a list of all the working women at that time. But this wasn't going to be last of the bodies that would show up." After this we went to at least 5 other spots around the town and I saw Sam marking the spots on the map.

"See it wasn't as bad an idea" i whispered to him. 

"True, I'll give you that. He really knows his stuff. Really engaging as well"

Eddie went into the grizzly details of each murder alongside  the historical details of the events. Turns out the later victims were girls working on farms and even a gypsy girl from a carnival that had visited the town. There was a clear pattern here the murderer was targeting women who were living by themselves or whose loss would not be felt by anyone. There was also the fact that most women were murdered by hanging since that's what the marks on their necks suggested according to Eddie.

We stopped at a garden in the patio in the center of the garden. We saw there was the church on one side and the town house on the other which was a red brick building behind us.

"This is where the next turning point comes in our case. This town hall was then the sheriff's office as well. There was a visitor for sheriff Murtagh. It was sheriff Williams from neighboring county. He said that his niece Mary went missing a month ago and he had tracked her down here. She had runaway with a young man named Dick and he was seen in these parts. Murtagh got worried at this because she fit the pattern. He got on the case right away. They tried to find the boy. They found Dickey boy in Rosewood's 's clinic. The doctor claimed that he found him on his way back into town. The injured boy told the rest of the story. He and his girl had run away from folks' home in the next county. They took a train from her home and left the train at Blackwater junction and from there they had decided to walk till Rosewood. When they were walking down the road towards Rosewood he could hear a horse carriage coming behind them and it stopped before them. It was black carriage with two black steeds attached to it. A thin wiry man with big eyes and a pale face who was the driver, offered them a ride. As soon as they sat inside he felt someone hit him on the head and he blacked out."

"This was the spot" he said pointing. We all looked around to realize that we were actually on a wooded area outside the town. He was a really good storyteller. "The sheriff now had a clue and a witness. They set search in of the carriage. All the carriage drivers were questioned. None of them said it was one of theirs. One of the drivers said that he seemed to know the man who fit the description of the driver. His name was Clayton. According to him Clayton was mostly seen in the parts of Ollie fields." as we had reached atop a hill he showed us wasteland mostly with tumbleweeds and ruins and mostly a flat and bald spot in the middle of a wooded area. "This is Ollie fields. It was a place where all the scum from the county met. The sheriff combed the whole place twice but Clayton had not been there in a long time. It seemed the trail had run cold again. The council men and people were scared more than ever."

He went silent as if waiting for something to happen."But suddenly one evening when dark clouds had gathered and were already thundering as if to announcing the impending doom. A dark horse rode right through the town. The sheriff was chatting in front of the town hall with Milford and other members of the council. The horse was carrying a body of woman. It was the missing girl, Mary. She was hog-tied and placed on the horse that came and stood right in front of Murtagh." said Dave in a rather theatrical manner. "The girl was dead! The body had a grizzly note pinned to her corset. It said that to find Clayton follow the horse. As they lowered the body off the black steed the horse began pacing again. The sheriff whistled for his own horse. It had started to rain heavily. He followed the steed which was now moving with the speed of the wind. That was the last anyone saw of sheriff Murtagh." There was again a silence in the group, the wind had picked up and there was chill in the air. I realized my hands were shivering and I saw Sam had dug his hands into his pockets.

"Until 2 weeks later the sheriff was found dead on the property of Delaware mansion. The manservant at the mansion ran to tell his master. The entire household came rushing to witness a grim scene of crime where on one hand was sheriff Murtagh with a bullet in his heart sitting under a tree. The gun was still in his hands pointing towards the pale white and bony body of Clayton whose eyes were still wide open and staring in shock with another gun in his right hand. It was epic and mysterious end to the hunt for the mass murderer. But in this battle the town had lost one of its bravest officers." He took off his top hat and bowed his head in front of the plaque dedicated to sheriff John Murtagh. The entire group was silent. "But that's what the town thought. The sheriff had no plans on leaving. It is said on stormy and rainy night's you can still hear and sometimes even see the sheriff chasing the black steed" with this he let out and evil laugh. With this everyone around started clapping. Dave was taking a bow as though he just finished a theatre performance.

I looked towards Eddie but he was shaking his and looked openly disappointed. I elbowed Sam who was busy looking at his phone. We both looked at him and Sam said "Mr Sutherland seems to not agree with this ending. I think there is more here than meets the eye."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so sorry for this but it seems like I had missed an entire chapter here and kind of have fixed this now. So sorry for this :(

As the group dispersed with some people decided to walk the scenic path back to the town and some girls were now hovering around Dave, me and Sam walk towards Eddie who was getting ready to walk towards the bus.

"Hey Eddie" Sam called out.

"Oh hey, do you guys want a lift back to the town?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot" Sam looked at me and we both got into the bus with him.

"Okay, hop on then. Most people who come here prefer to walk back since it's quite scenic" he said looking around.

"Yeah, it's lovely town but such a grizzly history. So did the murders actually stop after the death of Clayton?" I asked.

"Of course they did" he said.

"I saw you shaking your head when Dave was telling us about the 'epic' end of the tale. Why was that?" Sam asked.

"Well you see, history always has its versions. Many people don't wish to reveal the true history cause it might hurt our preconceived ideas of what or who is right or wrong. What you heard is the mutually agreed version of history."

"What is the right version, according to you then? Cos we know for a fact that you are local history buff" I said smiling at him.

"Wow where did you hear that. I won't say a buff but yes I'm an expert. So what do you kids wanna know?"

"Well what really happened?" Sam asked.

"Well Dave is correct upto the part where the black steed came rushing to town with a dead body on it. The sheriff did follow the steed and wasn't heard from until a week later when he was found dead. The version that you heard was what Milford Delaware told the town council. But when the sheriff's body was brought to the coroner, he found striation marks on his neck. So the bullet wasn't the cause of death. He was shot after he had died in order to show Clayton had shot him."

"But why would anyone do that?"

"Exactly, cos Clayton wasn't our man he was framed. He was a mere pawn in the game"

"He was framed by who..." Sam asked.

"By Delaware" I said.

"You are sharp. Yes, you see he was found on the Delaware's estate"

"But Delaware was equally worried about the murders as the others?" Sam said.

"Yeah but the steed was the first clue. As the steed ran across town, Mr Smith who was another of the council members present that day was also estate owner and bred horses on his ranch. You see he was sure that the animal belonged to Delaware"

"How do you know of this?" I asked.

"Well I was writing a book on these murders. I found this as a diary entry from Mr Smith's own personal diary. So this meant that someone in the Delaware household had used the horse and the body as a bait to lure the sheriff onto the estate"

"But why was anyone from the household murdering all these women?" I asked.

"I think it was male member of the household. I say male because if you see the crime scenes you'll see that the victims were mostly women. Very carefully chosen and the way they were murdered as though they were facing punishment for whatever crimes he thought that they had committed. Another similarity that led me to believe it was a man was the fact all these women had dark hair and big eyes and the fact they had broken a heart of some or the other man. For example: Bertha, had turned down a proposal from Clayton himself and Mary the niece had left her husband at the altar. Milford's wife had left him as well."

"So is this your theory or..." Sam was saying when Eddie interrupted him.

"Oh no this was Murtagh theory as well. After the first 3 murders he had realized that there was a pattern here. The fourth body confirmed his suspicions. He also seemed to notice that there were wheel marks and strong 2 pairs of hooves. Dick's testimony only confirmed his fears. In the station diary he mentions looking at wheel marks and horse hooves while talking to the cab drivers. But none of their wheels marks matched. Another reason that he suspected that the killer had been well off, was  due to the fact that most women had money and jewelry intact on them. They also hadn't been touched as well."

"Also it seems all murders were committed nearby the Delaware estate. The carriage, the black steed all pointed at Delaware household." Sam said looking at his map.

"Yeah, exactly. So are you guys murder enthusiasts or cops or FBI?"

"Oh we are just writers. We are writing a book on the events that happened here. You seem to know a lot about what happened here. Did you write a book or something?" I asked.

"Yeah I was working on a book but I gave it up. I realized later that there are other important things" he was looking into the distance.

We followed his gaze. I realized that we were in town and that Eddie was looking at the Impala as it came to a halt. And Lydia stepped out. She seemed to be looking in this direction as well. This time it was Sam who elbowed me signaling to get going.

"Okay thanks for the info. I hope we can call on you if we need any more info?

"Oh yes please. I'll be glad to help" finally breaking his gaze from Lydia.

"Sammy, I cannot believe it that you two went on a guided tour while I was busy doing actual work?" Dean said irately walking towards us.

"Clam down okay we went on the tour as part of research. Yamini can you please back me up here please?"

"Yeah whatever Sam says" I said watching Lydia cross the street. "Hey is Lydia married?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Why? "

"I think there is or was something cooking between Lydia and Eddie"

"Really, that's so insightful." Dean said.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"How does that even matter"

I put an exasperated expression and began walking towards a cafe. I really needed a coffee after all this information overload. My brain had a complete shutdown. Just before entering the café something caught my eye. It was a lovely looking gown. It was peacock blue in color. I could see my reflection in the store window. Well it did look fancy.

However, it was nothing compared to what my cousin wore on her engagement. She was wearing green long skirt which was heavy with golden embroidery. And she was wearing like a pink short blouse on top and a drape with embroidery as well. Then she had all jewelry on top of all that golden embroidery. She was so bright that I had to close my eyes and open them slowly to adjust my eyes to the brightness. It also hurt my eyes cause the asylum had a very low lighting and I had been there for I don't know how long. I had come back from there after visiting my brother. The scene was soul crushing to see my brother locked up. He looked pale and small. They had given him sedative to help him sleep.

"You're doing the right thing" my uncle had told me. Yeah, it had made sense since he was sleeping at least. I had convinced myself that. So there she was my cousin Maya beaming and blushing herself to glory. "You should dress up. Mom has kept your clothes on the bed. They're so gorgeous. You're gonna love them." Was this really happening? It seemed so surreal. Here I was going through the worst year of my life and these people were celebrating. You know they could do whatever they wanted but this insistence on me participating in it was frustrating. I went up to my room to find my aunt and couple of my cousin's friends waiting for me. "Oh there you are! Let's get you ready. I know, it's a little too much but honey we cannot be hung up on what has happened in the past. Now be a good girl and join us in the celebration"

With that she left me in the room. The others started to help me. I finished and saw myself. There I was, one of the girls said I was looking pretty. All I could see was that I looked like them, dolled up and plastic. This wasn't me. I had left myself in the asylum with my brother. I asked for sometime alone to myself. I was told to come early as the ceremony was about to start.

I looked at myself long and hard. I hated the girl who I saw in the mirror. It was someone who was too afraid to speak up and to tell people to cut the bullshit and just leave me alone. I wanted to cry just pull away all the make-up and jewelry. Remove these festive clothes and just curl up on my bed. But I couldn't. Cos this bed wasn't mine, so was the room . It was all charity, extended towards me and my brother by my aunt and her family. I couldn't cry cos all the makeup would wear off and they had worked so hard to make me look normal. Wow I had a hit new low while making sure people would not experience inconvenience due to me. I had to carry the charade on.

My flashback was cut short, when I realized there were two more faces staring at me in the shop window. Sam and Dean both looked concerned. I looked up and turned around. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course she is. The dress is so pretty." Dean said and winked at me.

"You do have a dress for tomorrow evening?"

"I'll figure out something"

"Do you have an evening dress in that backpack of yours? Cos it's a black tie event" Sam asked smiling at me as though mocking me.

"Wow I'm out then. I forgot to pack one since I was busy doing 'real' work there"

"Well then shall we go inside?" Dean said giving me his arm.

"Wait why?"

"Cos you have been invited for a ball" Sam said.

"Yeah guys but these dresses are all fancy like its walking into Mrs Pennypacker wardrobe"

"You have to look the part. Come on in and look what the sign says they have everything for everyone" Dean said reading it and leading me inside.

So we entered the store which called itself "En Vogue". It wasn't really big and white like most chains in the city. It was small store with one of those heavy Goth designs on the pillars. It had black and red walls with golden delicate petals and flower designs. There were racks where they had all kinds of dresses on it. And there was an accessory section right at the end, a kind of one stop shop. A girl who was wearing a short tight dress one that makes you wonder how does she get in, with fake blonde hair, lots of makeup and red lips came over to us. "Hey hi there, what can I do for you?" She said beaming at the guys. Typical, forget about the real customer and worry about the cute guys.

"Our friend here needs a dress for an event"

"Hey there, so what is it that you need?" She said genuinely smiling at me.

"Okay...I don't have any idea what to wear cos I've never done this before"

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure your friends and myself will help you find the best dress. So what kind of an event is this?"

"It's a black tie event at the mansion." Dean said adding in.

"Oh are you going for the salsa ball. Will you be dancing as well?"

"Yeah why not" Sam said trying not to smile.

"Yeah why not while we are at it why don't I just show up naked? So it becomes easier for people to point at me and laugh"

Both the brothers were sniggering. "Wow she plans to raise the temperature at the ball?" Dean said laughing.

"Okay...shall we get started?" said the store girl looking at us in a weird way. Clearly she did not share our sense of humor. Wow, did I just say 'our' sense of humor?

"Ahem…yes please" Sam said.

As we were about to begin another customer came in. The girl excused herself and told us that she'll be with us soon. "Wow this could take a while" I said turning to look at the guys. They weren't there. "Guys" I said looking around.

"Hey try this one"

"Are you serious white? Its not her wedding Dean"

"Oh yeah let's see what you got?"

"How about this red one?"

"No reds please and Ooh, am I in my very own version of 'queer eye for the straight guy' episode?"

I got the patented Winchester bitchface number 47 from both the brothers. Wow did these guys practice it or something? "Okay I'm sorry. I really appreciate this help. I'm serious, thanks" I said smiling. With that both vanished again, this time returning with like 5 dresses among themselves.

"Try them" they both said in unison.

Oh man I hated this part. The next hour was spent dissing, laughing or liking or even fighting (mostly by the boys) over dresses I tried on. Laughing mostly at my expense cos I was making faces at every dress, pouting at the vulgar but sexy dresses that Dean had picked up and batting my eyelashes at the Miss goody-two-shoes dresses of Sam.

"Can you guys pick something that manages to show both that I'm an angel and devil at the same time? You know fitting my dynamic personality" I said raising my one eyebrow and giving a crooked smile.

"Oooh so you do know what you are looking for?" Sam said.

"Nun and hooker at the same time. Got it" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. They came back and threw a purple dress over the changing room door.

"Oh here are shoes to go with it" Sam said pushing the black sandals with heels small purple flower attached to it under the door.

"Thanks for not throwing these over" It was an amazing dress of silk chiffon and it was fitted on top and the bottom has nice ruffles to it. It was of a decent length not too short and not long. As I strapped on my shoes and stepped out, I saw the boys look up and do a fist bump.

"That's hot!" I said looking at myself in the mirror. "What do you guys think?"

"Uhm...nice...wow nice" Sam said without looking at me.

"Yeah really...sexy" Dean said with a goofy smile.

"Dean" Sam said.

"Thanks got the feedback" I said trying to avoid my own blush rising. I had never managed to get that reaction out of any member of the opposite sex.

So after that mini makeover session we were back in the Impala (Dean hates the fact that I call it a car) driving towards the mansion. It had started raining and it was getting dark as well. Dean informed us that Lydia had invited us to dinner tonight. I thought to myself, 'wow this guy really gets invited a lot to dinners and lunches with women.' So we began comparing our notes. This was really turning out to be like a real investigation. I was using the word real cos I didn't believe in  the curse or the haunting.The only reason I was a part of this was that I had decided to have an open mind on this trip. To go where no woman had boldly went. Wait, wasn't that from star trek. Besides, the guys had given me some sort of an explanation for the weird marks on my legs. So where was I yeah we were sharing notes.

"So I guess I kinda figured who the woman was that Yaminee saw. It was Annabel"

"Milford's daughter. Why?" I asked.

"Wow so you guys did do some research. Well it seems Milford believed that his daughter was a witch. One of the reasons being that this wasn't the first time that Delawares had seen young girls go missing and then end up dead in their vicinity. This had happened in England as well"

"That's so convenient blame it on the women folk" I said.

"Dean we spoke to someone who believes that maybe the murderer was a man" Sam interjected.

"And it still doesn't explain why sheriff is still haunting the place?" I said.

All of sudden the car came to a halt. It had stopped raining now. "Oh baby, come on now don't do to me" Dean went outside to see what was wrong with baby. I could see in the rear-view mirror that a fog was forming at the end of the road. Sam went out too check out as well. That's when I heard a spine chilling scream which wasn't human.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back on track!!

There from the darkness rose the black steed. He was racing towards us with his hairs blowing in the wind. He seemed to be carrying something on his back. Could it be what Dave had said? Oh no "Hey guys…"

Before they could answer they were thrown to the side of the road due to a strong gust of wind as the steed passed us. The boys came over and asked "Hey you okay?"

"Did you just see that?"

"Dean, get in and start the car and wait for my signal" Sam said getting in. "According to the legend, the sheriff always is seen following the steed"

As Sammy had predicted the leaves began to rustle again. We could hear another set of horse shoes coming towards us through the fog. This time it was Brown and white stallion with white hair. On top of it was a dark figure with slanting cowboy hat and there was something gleaming near his chest. He zoomed past us as well. The impala began to chase the two horses. The car came to stop because the fog had become thicker and the trail of the two horses chasing each other seem to have had ended here. Just then we heard a spine chilling scream once again. Dean and Sam got out.

"Guys please get back in. Let's go get the authorities" I said.

"Just wait here and lock the doors" Dean said.

I saw that Sam was bending and going around the car. Later I saw that he had lined the car with some white stuff. They both had opened the trunk. I opened the door and went to them.

"Whoa! You guys don't believe in gun control do you?" I said shockingly looking at their huge stash of Ammo.

"Yamini we told you to be in the car, please" Sam yelled at me while Dean picked up a few other things.

"Okay fine" I said and went inside to sit like a child who was just yelled at by her parents. They closed the trunk and walked into the fog.

There I was alone in a car with the fog closing in. Then I heard gunshots and footsteps on the dry leaves. I looked at my side there was no one. I searched the other side nothing but more fog. Suddenly I realize that there someone behind me. From the corner of my eye, i could see that there was indeed someone standing there behind me. All I could make out was that whoever it was had a walking stick and a ring on his finger with snake made of green stones. The person was wearing clothes similar to Dave. I crawled to the front and decided to start the car. As I started the car it jerked a little ahead, when looked back in the rear-view mirror I could not see the person. I began to honk the horn to let the boys know that we needed to go. All of a sudden the driver seat window smashed and there was glass was on my lap. Something caught my hairs and pulled me out. I could not grab at the hands that were pulling me as I was being dragged through dry leaves. The dragging stopped after sometime and some force pushed me face down on a blanket of dried leaves. Then I felt my hands being pulled behind my back. Was I being hogtied? I tried to see who it was from the corner of my eye but there was no one to behind me. I was trying to yell but I just could not utter any sound. Then I saw that two metal tip shoes walking towards me. And then there was darkness.

I opened eyes to see the familiar leather hood cover of the impala.

"Hey she's up" Sam said.

"Oh great, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I think I was attacked by someone"

"Did you see his face?"

"No I couldn't say who it was. But when you guys left me I saw a man dressed like Dave standing in behind the car. I tried starting the car. Then the next thing I know someone broke the window and pulled me out. And..." I looked at my hands. Oh no I had rope marks on my wrists. I checked my neck.

"Oh God, it seems as though you were attacked by the murderer" Sam said.

"Was it woman? Did you see it?"

"I don't think it was a woman. In fact when it/or him/her was tying me up I saw a pair of still metal tipped shoes and cane which clearly looked like they belonged to a man"

By now we had reached the mansion by now. Lydia met us in the lobby. "Oh my, are you okay?" she asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I said immediately.

"Oh okay then... Shall we head for dinner?" she said awkwardly.  

"You guys go ahead I'll clean up and come over"

I went upstairs to my room. I put on the lights and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I saw the striation marks on my neck as well. Oh my God was I next? What or who was that guy? Why couldn't I see someone when someone was pulling me out of the car and dragging me to the tree? How was I saved? Did the guys save me? And then why had I blacked out? What were those brief glimpses of a horseback? It wasn't the black steed it was the brown and white. Did that mean sheriff managed to save me? This was all very very scary. Had I been attacked by a ghost? I began to cry. I don't know why I was crying, was it because I was scared as hell or was it because the rational part of my brain was drawing a blank? It had no explanation to offer me so as to calm myself down. There was a soft knock on my door. I went over the wiping my tears making sure no one knew I was crying. It was Dean. I was surprised to see him as I thought Sam would come up. He had my shopping bags.

"I'll need to take the car out to fix the window.... Are you alright?" Dean said looking at me with concern.

"Yeah of course I am. Thanks. Sorry for the window."

"Why are you apologizing for something a gh..."

"It must be nice being so sure of yourself. No crisis of faith" I said smiling dryly.  I took the bags from him and turned to keep it and almost wobbled back. I realized the back of my foot was scratched from all the dragging. Dean came in and caught me.

"Sit here; let's have a look at you now" he said placing on the edge of my bed.

"I thought only Sam was the one suffering from the Florence nightingale syndrome" I said smiling.

"Hilarious". He brought out the first aid box and knelt in front of me. "We need to clean your foot and elbows first. Oh no you seem to have hurt your head as well. Oh please not let this be a concussion"

"What! I have a concussion!"

"Yaminee don't move let me see it first"

"How would you know if it's a concussion or not?"

"Lady I've seen one too many to know whether it is one or not" he said pulling my face near him. He had beautiful green eyes and really full lips. A shiver went through me when his breath touched my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" I said trying not to blush.

"Okay this doesn't look like one"

"Yeah maybe I'm just fond of passing out" I said.

After bandaging my head, he moved to my elbows. He applied antiseptic which burned like hell and Dean blew over it.

"Okay...I can handle it" I said pulling my arms from him.

"What the hell" he said picking up my feet. His hands were shockingly soft. I controlled from laughing.

"Really you're giggling"

"I never knew your hands were so soft and warm. You should be a masseuse". I suddenly sat quiet thinking to myself **'** dammit, wait what did I just say. Maybe I did have a concussion. **'**

"Really" he said with that slanting smile of his. With that he moved his fingers over my foot. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Yes I was ticklish more than I would like to agree.

"Oh Dean please stop" I said falling on the bed.

"You look pretty when you are smiling."

"Really" I said rising a little from the bed.

"Oh please stop Dean" I was laughing so hard now. I finally stopped laughing and realized that Dean was on top of me on the bed. We both looked at each other. He was no longer looking at me in a playful manner. He inched closer, put his hands on both sides of the bed around me. Suddenly I had goose bumps and I thought there was a chill in the air. Maybe I was having cold feet. Then I could see dean's breath and saw his expression change.

"She's here" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

"What...I mean who" i said looking at him with rising confusion.

"Shhhh" Dean said placing his finger on lips.

The lights started flickering and then they went off. I looked around and saw that there was the woman. She was the same woman from yesterday coming from out of my mirror. She was wearing all black dress and there was black veil covering her face. She turned her tear stained pale white face towards me. I held Dean's arm refusing to let go. She seemed to be floating above the ground. She crossed the bed and went near the wall behind Dean. Turned towards us and started coming close to me and Dean. As she came close to me I heard a loud bang from a gun.

"Aaaahhhhh..."

"I'm sorry" Dean said putting back the gun he just fired. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. What the hell Dean, a little warning would have helped. Why the hell did you fire a gun anyways? She's a ghost"

"Hey it worked didn't it. And a little thank you would have been enough." He said rising and turning away from me.

"Yeah, thanks I guess. Oh my God! What are we gonna say when someone comes over. You know asking about the gun going off like that." I said with panic rising in my voice.

"Nothing. It was from outside" Dean said matter of factly. He was now touching the same wall that the ghost of Annabel Milford was touching. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"She was here. I think she wanted to show us something"

"Oh really" I said not believing him. "Well I'm hungry and I'm going downstairs to get some dinner" I said rising from my bed. As I got up I realized I couldn't stand properly and I ended up falling on Dean. "Owww...I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Dean said looking down. A small hatch had opened up at the bottom of the wall. We both bent down to see it. It was a small niche. "Okay I'm gonna pry it open and then you put your hand in there and see if there's anything inside" Dean lifted the niche by wedging a knife and I put my hand in to retrieve whatever was on the inside. My hands could feel something like a book.

"It's a book or something" I said pulling the book out and dusting the thing. "Oh my, it's her diary. It's Annabel's diary" I said reading it with awe.

"Wow great work guys" Sam said looking at the diary. We had come back into the boys' room with the diary.

"Oh thank the concussion queen here" Dean said taking swig of his beer.

"Ha-ha, Very funny Dean! Well it's an interesting read. She is a regular girl of 1800s. All prim and proper, respectable and God-fearing who is going around in the right social circles at that time. It's like reading the diary of Rose Dawson from 'Titanic'. But look at the entry of 15th January."

"The date of the first disappearance" Sam said.

"Exactly, she sounds disturbed. She says ' _oh God, I thought we had left it all behind England. It seems to have followed us here'...now read two weeks later.Today father told us about another girl who went missing. He looked concerned. He was having sleepless nights. I could hear him walking outside my room. One night I saw him leave the house with a gun in his hand. I ought to find out what was going on?_ ' See here we can see that Milford was worried sick about the whole situation. Now read what happens after the third girl's body is found? ' _Oh God what should I do? Shall I tell father or not? The blood is on our family's hands now. It's on my hands as well. How can it be? We are a perfect family. I was good girl. Things were so much better until I didn't find out the truth. Let's hope he keeps his promise'_ "

"Okay does this mean it's her? Or is it pointing a finger at someone else in the family?" Sam said.

"Yeah, well we will come to know that soon Sammy if you figure a way to open the rest of the pages since they are stuck together. We tried to open them but..."

He said pointing to a tear in the page.

"What did you find out?" I asked Sam.

"Well I guess you were right Yamini. Eddie and Lydia were seeing each other during his research on the book. Lydia was angry after she read his manuscript. It was a breach of trust for her according to her. She told him about the secrets of her family and he wanted to write about them in a book. Also she told me that they found an altar in the attic during Eddie's time here. Right above this room"

"Wow that's intense. Do you think he knows something more about this haunting? Remember he told us that something's being more important than fame. Oh man I don't feel so good"

"Yeah you right. She said that Eddie told her that it wasn't Annabel but one of the men of the Milford family at that time. She was really angry at that...are you okay? Yamini" I got up and ran towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. After what felt like an eternity of throwing up I stepped out to find two very concerned faces looking at me.

"Hey boys its okay. I'm alright. Maybe it's just too much stress. Plus Dean, you said it's not a concussion."

"Okay that does it lady. You're staying back here tomorrow and we will send in the doctor." Sam said.

"Nooo, please I wanna go with you guys. Plus you know my room is haunted"

"Stop arguing Yaminee. You'll be staying here in our room." Dean added.

"Who died and made you the boss here?" I said getting annoyed with Dean.

"Yeah real mature Yaminee"

"Yamini Dean's right. You'll be safe here. You need some rest anyways. We'll keep checking on you" Sam said with concern on his face.

"Fine be like that both of you" I huffed and puffed, and went to sleep on one of the boys' bed and finally sleep took over.

W _hen I awoke up, I was in a shower. It was cold. I closed the shower and stepped out to find that I was in a locker room. I saw that one lockers was open. I went over to it and pulled out a pair pants and t-shirt. As I finished wearing the clothes I heard someone calling me. "Yamini...Yamini...Guys where are you?"_

_I stepped out into the hallway. I remembered this place. It was my brother's college. I had come here to leave him with mom and dad. I had come here quite often after as well. I saw a girl with a black hoodie pulled over on gym pants and sport shoes. I called out "hey...wait up" As I went close to her she started running away from me. "Please wait. I just want to know where am I"_

_I was chasing her and she was sprinting now. Finally she stopped at the end of the hallway. And walked in a room next to her. I followed her as pushed the door to the open. I found her hoodie on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up. I saw her standing in front of me. She was wet and what was the smell. Her mascara was was running down her face. "He's gonna get you, just the same way he got me. Your brother was smart he moved away. Now it's your turn. What will you do? aaaahhhh"_

_Suddenly she was on fire. "It hurts at firssssst then it's all goodssss" she said in his voice. She changed into him. I fell back and got up and started to run out the door. As I came in the hallway I heard my name again "Yamini...please save me." It was Yash. The voice was coming from the opposite door. I went over there but the door was locked. I cleared the fog on the door screen and saw that Yash was facing me. "Yash open the door." He just smiled at me and said "go"_

_"No open the door...please"_

_"It's too late for me...you go and save yourself"_

_We suddenly heard the room behind me open up once again. He looked at me with worry and hopelessness in his eyes. "Go..go...get out" he yelled at me. I saw white pale hands creeping up from behind him and pulling him back. I heard his familiar laugh behind me. He was out. "Go...please save yourself" and Yash was pulled into the darkness of the room. "Nooo" I left the door and started running towards the end of the hallway. I ran towards the doors which led outside. I reached for them and looked back to see the entire place was on fire and he was running towards me. I opened the doors...and there was light…_

I got up and realized I was sweating profusely. I saw that I was alone and the boys had probably went out. Then I looked for the watch and it was 10 am. Wow how long had I been sleeping?  I got up to wash my face. My throat was hurting like I was holding back tears. I came out of the bathroom and saw that the door had opened. It was Sam and Dean with breakfast for me. They looked concerned as they placed their stuff on the table.

"Hey you okay?"Dean asked. It was as if someone they had thrown that hot coffee on my face, I began to cry. No crying won't be the word here, I was balling my heart out uncontrollably. They both rushed over, Dean was near my feet holding my hands and Sam was next to me holding me. Both were just holding me. I knew why was I crying so hard. The dream had made me realize that maybe I had abandoned my brother. Left him in a madhouse rather than helping him fight his demons.

"Yamini, it's okay. What happened?" Sam kept saying.  
"Shhh...it was just dream" Dean said.

After a few minutes I realized that this thought was never gonna leave me alone. **'** Get up and stop being such a girl. Get a hold of yourself and get up **'**. I wiped my face and straighten myself. Then I released my hands from Dean and myself from Sammy's huge arms. "After that awkward moment can I have something to eat? I think I get really cranky when I'm hungry" I said smiling again. The boys also gained their composure.

"You okay?" Sam asked.  
"Of course I am. I'm really sorry for that."  
"That's fine". They both were looking at me as though I was a ticking time bomb. "Guys I'm sorry okay. Please can you not look at me like that."

Dean was the first to break the silence. "So tonight's the ball"

"Oh yeah"

"Who's going? I know I'm not"

"Sammy why not?"

"Cos it's a ball Dean that means you are expected to dance."

"So? "

"Hey don't I get to choose?"

"No way lady after all that money spent on your shopping. You're going"

"Speaking of shopping, how come you guys knew what to buy for me?"

Both boys went red in the face. "Well...huh...it's a part of the job. You know you have to look the part you're about to play. Its elementary" Dean said smirking.

"We still haven't decided who goes?" I said putting the boys at ease. "How about all three of us? There is a lotta ground to cover."

"Yeah she's right I have a feeling that the ghost might strike tonight"

"Why cos he emailed you?" Dean asked smiling.

"No because I was talking to Eddie in the morning and he said that he did know about the family curse. He thought one of the reasons that Milford figured it was witchcraft was when the priest told him that the murders were committed on a no moon night. And tonight is one such night"

"But shouldn't it be an open and shut case. We have found that she was attached to her diary. Can't we just salt and burn that?"

"Well we aren't really sure that it was her"

"I mean we still don't know who attacked you in the forest?"

"Also why is the sheriff still hanging around?" Dean said. Great, it seemed that we were still no where near to solving this 100 year old puzzle. I got up and went to the window. I could see the road that had brought us here. There was a sign that read 'Milford family graveyard. 2 miles ahead' "Have we looked at the rest of the family yet?" I asked. As I turned around I saw Lydia was there with another woman.


	13. Chapter 13

So after a lot of 'treatment' on hair and skin, they ( my beauty therapists) declared "you're done and look at results". It had felt like an eternity and all I could think of was 'Yeah, 3-4 hours I would never get back of my life. Wait how long was I here, cos when I went out it was almost getting dark. Okay so I did look nice but it took too long.' I looked around and saw three huge portraits of 2 men and a child. It seemed like the 1800s version of two and half men.

"Excuse me are these portraits of one person?" I asked.

"Oh no they're the portraits of Mr Milford that's the guy with the whiskers and that his elder son Adam. The child is his youngest son Sebastian" replied one of my beauty therapists Marla.

I saw that Milford had a walking stick and shoes similar to guy who had tried to attack me. But there was something, which made me realize that it couldn't have been Harry while looking at his portrait. Another weird part was that there was a striking resemblance between Milford and his elder son.

"Do you need any help with the dress or makeup?" Marla asked.

"Excuse me, who is paying for all this?" I just had to ask.

"Oh Miss, this is compliments of the hotel. Miss Lydia says you and the boys are helping us with ...er...our recent problems"

"Oh is that so...actually I would like to get some help on the makeup"

So another hour later there was a knock on my door. I opened the door while Marla cleared the room. Wow I wasn't ready for what I was staring at. Both the boys' nah men looked stunning. They were handsome as hell and I was gaping at them with my mouth open. I closed my mouth only to realize that the boys were mimicking me as well with their mouths open.

"You guys are such jerks". They gave me the 'Bitch-be-crazy' look.

"Why?" Dean said in his usual nonchalant voice.

"You were mocking me right now"

"No Yamini, we were just ...ow…why would you do that" Sam scowled at Dean.

"Yeah...mocking you. Let's go shall we" he said offering me his arm.

So we three began our descent towards the ballroom. It was elaborately decorated and dimly lit round hall. We were waved at by Mrs Pennypacker-Vandalay. "Hi there! Oh my you two look gorgeous. Almost like a couple. Oooh and who is this gentleman?"

"Oh thanks, that's our other research associate, Sam Devlin"

"Hi my name is Mrs Pennypacker-Vandalay. Please call me Honey. It seems you're alone here. Please do sit with me" she said holding Sam's arm. Sam looked shocked and flashed his 'please save me' look at us.

"The cougar has sunk her claws now" I whispered to Sam and winked at him.

"Oh the dance has begun you must join me Sam" she said pulling him out of his chair.

"We should do something"

"No this is classic" Dean said laughing.

"Dean, don't be so cruel"

"Please she's a complete woman. If nothing else Sammy can learn a few things from her. He'll enjoy himself a little and so should you" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked up to see that Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's Sam?" We both looked around and suddenly he came up from behind Dean.

"Hey guys, ah I think I've had a breakthrough with the last pages of Annabel's diary. I'll come back soon" he patted Dean. "…and Dean enjoy yourself". With that he disappeared.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Dean said looking at the slowly disappearing image of Sam. Suddenly there was light thrown into our faces.

"Ladies & gentleman, every year we choose two couples to share the dance floor. These couples are chosen randomly by our focus lights. So will the two couples stand up and please come to the dance floor." said the unknown announcer. I was frozen. Did they actually mean that? I looked at Dean and he was trying to hide how scared he was. He put up his brave face on. Unfortunately, I knew what that meant.

"Well if the crowd wants it. Come on." Dean said extending his hands to me. I just took it cos right then it seemed to be the right thing. As I placed my hand in his hand a slow song began. He pulled me towards himself. My hands were on his chest.

"Follow my lead" Dean whispered. "I'm sure Sammy's behind this. But he is in for a surprise of his sorry life" he said in his hoarse voice which I thought was very sexy. Before I could think anything else he slipped his hand under my waist and pulled me close. He really knew what he was doing. Then he gracefully pushed me away from him only to pull me close while turning me around. My dance teacher had told me that it's very important to have a strong lead. Well, she seemed to have met Dean Winchester. Now we were front and back. He brushed his hand over my arm and nuzzled his head into my neck while his other hand turned me to face him now. I could see the same look in his eyes which I had seen the night before of need and lust. I pressed closer and he put his hand on my thigh. He pulled up my leg. I seemed to have forgotten that we were in a ballroom full of people. Because I locked my one raised leg behind him and placed a hand on his full lips. He kissed them. We were snapped out of lust driven high when we heard people clapping at our performance. Then the lights came back.

Dean went to get us drinks. I was standing there looking at the three pictures of the three men of the family. Something in their pictures had struck me.

"Fascinating aren't they?" Lydia said handing me my drink.   
"Yeah, what happened to Adam and Sebastian afterwards?" I asked.

"Well Adam was sent to England and he died there in few months. He was really close to Annabel. She doted on him. You see she and him were real brother sister. Unlike Sebastian who was their step brother," Lydia replied.

"How did Mr Milford die?" I continued.

"He committed suicide 2 weeks after Annabel's death. Mrs Milford looked after all the business and the estate"

I was looking at Adam Milford's portrait. At first glance both Harry and Adam looked almost alike the same clothes, shoes and frankly the same face as well. But there were subtle differences like Adam's hat was lopsided, the chain on his waistcoat, his eyes were bloodshot red and very pale face and thin long bony hands. Wait what was that on his hands. Unexpectedly, the world started spinning around me...

I opened my eyes to see that I was being dragged through dirt. Finally the dragging stopped.

"Adam I've brought what you asked for" I looked up to see the owner of this familiar female voice. It was Lydia. "Lydia, where am I? And who are you talking to?" I saw that my hands were tied and Lydia was trying to push the lid of something. As I turned around I saw that we were in a cemetery. This must be the Milford family cemetery. I was near some black and round structure made out of stone and I could hear the sea not far from here. Wait had she said Adam? Suddenly there was lightning and thunder. Then there was thud sound right behind me.

"Come on rise Adam. I've brought her. Why won't you rise? oh yes the blood of the victim?" she asked absent-mindedly.

She pulled out a knife and with a clean sweep she slit my cheek. She looked at it and threw the dagger inside the well. The well behind me started to rumble. I knew that I was supposed to do something but I was frozen with fear. This woman wasn't in her right mind I thought to myself. Finally, I managed to kick Lydia who was coming close to me to raise me up. She fell back and I got up on my feet. I began to run through dark woods. Then something struck me. Adam...it was Adam Milford who was there that night near the car. The ring with a snake made of green crystals. It was him but why was Lydia calling him and did she mean I was the sacrifice? As I was running I fell down as something caught my leg. I realised that my legs were caught in tree roots. As I tried untangling my legs I couldn't believe what I saw the roots were now pulling me towards the tree. I was kicking hard that's when I heard the engine of the impala. I screamed, "Sam...Dean! I'm here". The tree pulled me closer and I saw that there were hands that were coming out of the tree's gaping dark hole.

"Sam ...Dean!"

The tree had pulled me closer to itself inside the hole and the hands had covered my mouth. I saw Sam and Dean coming near me but they could not see me.

"Yaminee!" I heard Dean was yelling. "Let's try there"

I tried to scream but the hands were covering my mouth tightly. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and that is when I saw the same eerie figure of Adam Milford walking towards me. The same tilted long hat, the walking stick, his ring and metal tipped boots.

"Shhhh...They can't hear you Miss. It's just you and me now" he smiled showing his yellow decaying teeth. He touched my face with his pale grey hands. Suddenly he raised his hand and stopped the raised iron rod that Dean was holding.

Adam screamed "aaaahhhh ...iron Nooo". Sam looked at me but seem to be searching. "Yamini are you in there?". Meanwhile I had managed to free one of my legs free. I banged on the invisible screen.

"Okay I can hear you," Sam said.

"Where is she?" Dean said looking around.

"She's inside this tree hole," Sam said touching the tree.

"What...why can't I see her?" Dean asked irately.

"It seems like some kind of spell or something because of which we can't see her" Sam said moving his hand to the hole.

"Do you think its Annabel?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No Dean, Annabel wasn't the witch. She was framed by Adam" Sam clarified.

"That was Adam then"

"Sam, Dean. Am I glad to see you two" it was Lydia.

"Lydia! What are you doing here?" Sam said looking at Lydia and both faced away from me now.

"He...he, Adam got me here."

"Oh no Lydia you are hurt" Dean said. "Where is he?"

"I'll show you where he is"

"Sam go, with her and break the spell" Sam nodded and went with her. The phantom hands had now caught my legs again. I had never felt so helpless.

"Lydia!" it was Eddie. He had a book in his hand.

"Who are you?" Dean asked in his gruff voice.

"You must be Dean, Sam's brother. I'm Eddie, I saw Lydia coming here and I thought she could be in trouble. She dropped this on her way. I followed her here"

"Can I see that?" Dean said taking the book from his hand.

"Are you searching for Lydia as well? Oh my God how could I have never seen this?" He said pointing right above my head.

"Maybe this mystery did have witchcraft angle after all"

"Oh yeah... this symbol" Dean said peering again. That's when Eddie was pushed across and banged into a tree. Adam appeared right behind Dean now.

"May I have it back?" Adam said coming behind Dean.

"No" Dean said with that cocky smile of his.

"Very well then" He moved his two fingers up and Dean was carried up and he was hanging upside down. He caught the book that fell from Dean's pocket. He opened the book and started to read. I could see storm clouds brewing over his head. I felt all the hands that were covering me came loose except ones on my mouth. "Take his stick Yaminee!" Dean yelled. As my hands came loose I took the stick from Adam while was looking up at Dean. I opened the stick to see a sword like thing come out.

I stabbed him with it. With that he screamed and vanished. As Adam vanished Dean fell to the ground and I was released from the hands. Dean got up to his feet and picked me up. Then we went to Eddie. He was knocked out. "Lydia! She's the one who brought him back". I said to Dean. He turned all white like he had seen a ghost.

"OH no Sam, let's go" I said pulling him.

"The book is Celtic spells. You were the last sacrifice and he would be immortal."

"Does it say how we kill it?" I asked. "Yeah it says that we need to kill it with the blood of the witch that raised him"

"Let's go find Sam" We began walking through the dark woods towards the cemetery.

"So it was Adam all this time?" I asked.

"Yes he was the one who got obsessed with the occult. He framed Annabel for the murders. Harry killed Annabel thinking it was her." Suddenly Dean put a finger on his lips and stooped low and motioned me to do the same. He pointed towards something ahead of me. Sam was tied to a tree with blood trickling down his forehead. "Oh no, now what?" I whispered.

"Okay I'm gonna go there in the middle cos she's hiding somewhere waiting for us. So once I go there she'll attack me and then you go save Sam."

"Nooo you will get hurt."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Not really"

"Great then follow my lead". Dean went right towards where Sam was tied up. Just as Dean had said Lydia attacked him with a log of wood in her hands. As Dean was fighting her which seemed really weird to say cos she was half his size but she was putting up quite a resistance. She looked like under a trance or something. I went up to Sam and cut the rope with the sword I got from Adam's...ghost.

"You... how did you get it?" she asked me and with this she lunged towards me pushing Dean away from her. But then she stopped midway as I heard a gun go off. She fell on the ground.

"Yaminee use the sword on her and draw blood from her" Dean yelled.

I went over to her. I saw her she was still breathing but her there was a dark red spot forming near her lower back. "How" I asked with my hands shaking violently. Sam took the sword from my hand a cut across the back left hand.

"Yaminee, go ahead near that tree where you were trapped. He'll come there for you" he said pushing me towards the direction.

"Sam are you serious? She's scared out of her wits" Dean yelled.

"That's the only way Adam will come out" Sam said. I walked towards the dark foreboding woods again. As I went closer to the grisly tree I heard the familiar footsteps on the dry foliage. I felt a chill up my spine. Suddenly I felt something tugging my neck. I was pulled up suddenly while I struggled for a breath. I was spinning around as the noose grew tighter, I could see the other girls tied to this same tree and who had faced the similar fate to me. I could see him now as he swiftly approach the spot beneath where I was hanging. "The lesser you move the easier it becomes" he said in a refined voice.

He started chanting again when Dean attacked him with the sword smudged in Lydia's blood and slashed his throat swiftly. He was croaking now struggling for a breath and meeting a somewhat similar end as his victims had met. Choking and gasping for breath. He started to turn to ember and with a strong wind he just vanished into thin air. I fell down and Sam caught me. "We need to find his remains. This ritual only sends his soul back but if we destroy the remains he can never be summoned back."

"Are you okay?" Dean said.

"I've been better" I said touching my neck "I know where he's buried" and with that I ran towards the cemetery and went straight up the hill where the dark well was.

"I think he's here. I'm guessing that Harry found about Adam being the main killer. This is where Lydia brought me too after she drugged me. She was talking to Adam when she brought me here"

All three of us look down that pitch dark hole of the well and then looked at each other.

"Well let's toss about this?"

"Oh I'm out of this" I said "I've had a wild night and don't need any more excitement."

With this I fetched a coin and Sam was selected to go down much to his dismay. Me and Dean were now looking out to a breath taking view of the sea as we walked pass the well. The moon was clear and the waves crashed on the rocks below.

"I hope it's over cos I'm dead tired" Dean said looking at me.

"Yeah I hope it's over" I said feeling content and sad at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, this will be my post for at least week as i'm going on a vacation. Guys please review and let me know how you like it so far.

We were heading back to the mansion. Eddie had taken Lydia to the hospital. So we had taken the long road back. It was so funny a road which had scared the living daylights out of me a while ago, now seemed like a pleasant starlit walk where you could hear the ocean in the background. I realised that Dean's hand was touching mine and Sam had snaked his arm around my waist. I looked at Dean who smiled at me genuinely and then I looked at Sam who gave me a wicked grin. What the hell was happening? Did they both know that they were trying to hold me at the same time? Should I panic now and start to run home before the two began a fight over me? Or even worse they approach me with this question? No please, just go with the flow stop killing the buzz here. It started drizzling and soon the drizzling changed to a downpour. The three of us took a shelter under a big tree and waited there for the rain to ease out a little. After some time we realised that the rain would not ease anytime soon.

"Hey, what's that?" I said pointing towards a cabin that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"The last one to reach there is a loser," Dean said running towards it.

I and Sam began to run towards the cabin as well. It was a typical cabin made out of logs of wood but what made it different was when we zoomed inside through the open door. It was dimly lit, warm and cosy. It looked straight out of the brochure for country homes. In fact, it kind of reminded me of my uncle's cabin.

As we entered inside, Sam closed the door behind him. All three of us were equally drenched. The million dollar question was which one of us was going to 'dry up' first. I opened my hair and sat in front of the fire hoping to dry out. I caught that Dean & Sam were checking me out from where they were sitting and standing.

"Sorry," they both said together and both blushed a little.

"Aww how cute? Come on over here. Both of you" I said patting the spots near me on both sides.

They both sat next to me. Sam placed his hand on mine while I sensed Dean was putting his hand through my hair. He gently touched my cheek while Sam squeezed my hand a little. My heart skipped a beat. I looked at Sam and then realised Dean was nuzzling into my neck. Sam inched forward towards me and my lips parted and then he kissed me gently. This was wrong on so many levels but it felt so good that I was ecstatic. A part of me always wanted this which was really weird.

Dean pulled the straps of my dress down. Sam's hands were on my knees pushing my dress up. I straightened my legs around Sam so that he was between them. Dean was kissing my back now and as he did so my back arched forward. Sam was now kissing my jaw line and neck. Dean had moved to the front kissing my stomach now. My hands were in their heads holding them and enjoying this. The room started changing; the lights went out and so did the fire. We plunged into darkness but the boys were still going at it. The door opened with a bang and outside I could hear two voices whispering to me.

"Sam, Dean...guys" I tried to shake them.

"Oww Sam that hurts," I said to Sam and pushed him away and he had blood on his face.

I pushed away Dean too. Both brothers stood up and looked at me with their blood smeared faces.

"Oh God what happened," I asked. They were inching towards me now. I pulled myself up from my feet and turned around to run. As I tried to run, Dean caught my hair pulled me back and I screamed.

"The party just started Yamini," Sam said licking my neck. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now.

"Oh come now, you know you like this," Dean said biting the other side of my neck.

"Aaah! Who are you and what have you done to Sam and Dean? You can't be Sam and Dean" I asked looking into Sam's eyes.

"Really you don't see who I am...thatssss ssssad Yamini. I thought we had sssssomething here". I saw Sam change into the hideous man from my earlier dream. His face was burnt out. He had small sharp teeth and he wore a hat and a Poncho. "I've been waiting for yousssss"

"Wake up...wake up...wake up" I kept saying to myself. He looked at me and his eyes changed to fiery red. Dean had vanished, the dream turned into a nightmare. I was crying hard now.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Of course," he said and pulled out a dagger.

"But before you leave let me give you a gift. This is going to be eassssssier than I thought" He raised his dagger and slit my wrists. I fell to the floor and then there was a light on my face….


	15. Chapter 15

"Well it's clear now that wasn't the ghost that attacked her" Dean whispered.

"I think you are right. But for now we go by the story to the doctors that she was attacked by Lydia...okay?" Sam said.

"Do you think she's disturbed...you know like suicidal or something?". Dean said tilting his head towards me. I was listening to this hushed conversation. I felt very bad about putting these boys through this. After a while, I got up from the bed looked at my bandaged hands.

"Hey you are up" Sam said. I just smiled weakly.

"We will leave in a bit," Dean said looking smilingly at me. I quietly got up and changed from my hospital clothes. After a while, we were out of the hospital. None of us had said a word to each other since I got up. The brothers kept looking at each other from time to time.

"Here take my jacket." Dean said handing his jacket. I couldn't even look at him.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some grub" Dean said.

After driving for a while we came to a sea facing diner. The smell of really good straight off the barbeque burgers and hot pie came wafting through as we opened the doors of the diner. I realised how hungry I was. We got a corner booth right at the end. The view was amazing: the grey sky, the sea and the sand and the green grass lining the beach. I saw the first raindrops on the window pane. You know many people considered this quiet melancholy atmosphere but for me it brought back happy memories when my family had gone to the beach and we saw it was about to rain. I and Yash were crestfallen at this but my dad had said: "hey if we came here for a picnic we are having one." We played beach volleyball and swam in the sea and had ice creams and all of this on a cloudy skies and some sprinkling rain.

"Yaminee! What do you want to eat?" I heard Dean say and my reverie was broken as I saw Dean, Sam and the waitress looking at me.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and do you have ice-cream? I'll have that too." I said and she left to get our orders.

"Ice-cream, really," Dean said looking at me confusingly.

"Yeah, I wanna feel all warm and nice. What are you guys getting?" I said smiling.

"Sammy ordered goat food" Dean replied.

"It's not goat food. Okay Dean" Sam snapped at him.

"Oh yeah tell her what you ordered?" Dean retorted.

"Goat cheese salad," Sam said looking down.

"Really, Sam goat cheese" I said.

"What's wrong with goat cheese?" he asked.

"It stinks" I said.

"It's good for you" he retorted hopelessly.

"What about you?" I asked looking at Dean.

"Clam chowder" he replied proudly.

"Oooh nice. That's man food now" I said winking at Dean.

"I'm glad you haven't lost your appetite," Dean said smiling like he had smiled at me in...I must have really blushed my way to glory because both of them were giving me awkward looks. Luckily the waitress brought our food and we were busy eating it. I was quiet again and kept looking outside.

"Do you want to go outside?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yes" I replied. Wait why had I said that?

"Okay then let's go," Dean said getting up. I followed Dean outside. Why was he doing this? Why was I doing this? This was all so random. So it was me and Dean who came out while Sam decided to stay in take care of our belongings.

"Let's race to the beach" Dean said.

We both ran to the beach, I felt the rain on my cheeks. It felt nice and refreshed. I was the first one to reach the beach. I was suddenly swept off my feet when Dean lifted me up and turned me around. After that, we both crashed on the sand. Was this a Mariah Carey video where the handsome guy picked up Carey and twirled her around? I didn't know the answer and frankly didn't want to know. The grey clouds parted and the sunlight was pouring through.

"Let's go" I said indicating the sea.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Why are you chicken Winchester?" I said running towards the waves. In the distance, I saw that many other people from the diner who were joining us as the sun had come out properly. Wow, this was turning out to be like a Sheryl Crow video. I also saw our very own giant joining us as well.

"Sam, over here!" With that I was tackled into the waves.

"Why?" I said rising and hitting Dean who was looking very hot with his shirt off.

"Cos you called a chicken," Dean said. We both then crashed into the water again. This time it was Sam who had pushed us into the waves. As we three tried to stand up again, a huge wave washed over us.

"That one was totally unexpected," Sam said rising from the water. Me and Dean both looked at him as he saw that he was wearing long swimming trunks. "When did you put those on?" Dean asked.

"Huh...yeah were you wearing those already," I said blushing. God I had to stop that.

"Okay Yaminee, you have to tell us about this whole situation here," Dean said pointing vaguely to my face. I wasn't ready for this question not after the dream which later had turned into a nightmare.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Since you have woken up and even in the diner you just were avoiding all eye contact." Sam piped in.

Oh God what should I say? I was sure I was blushing again because they were still concerned. 'Lie...Lie...Lie...oh my god I have waited too long oh come on just say something at least.'

"I really like you guys..." I said inching towards them. "And I really love you guys and I'm really sorry for this" with this I pushed them into another wave and ran towards the shore. After a fun time of pushing and pulling, I realised that my recent bandage was stinging like hell because of the saltwater as stepped out of the water and walked towards the impala. I was about to sit inside of the impala to change it when Dean came running towards me and said: "It's..."

"Genuine leather seats" I said getting up.

"Dean what's wrong with you?" Sam snapped.

"That's okay. Can I sit on the hood and could you pass my bag?"

"I think we will have to re-bandage that," Sam said pointing towards my wrists. I opened my bag to realise that I really needed to go do my laundry. That also meant that there wasn't anything to wear because half of my clothes had blood stains on them. Wow, I had really gotten hurt a lot during this trip. I would have to walk my way cos there was no way Dean would let me sit inside the Impala all wet.

"Problem?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I missed laundry round at the hotel and…" I showed him that most of my pants were torn or had blood marks on them.

"Wait here," he said running away from me.

"What's he doing?" Sam said coming over. We both were looking at Dean in the distance talking to 2 girls. They were looking at us and then they went somewhere. We saw Dean coming back waving something at us. He came over and handed me a really short pant. It was a brand new pair of 'hot pants'. "What's this?" I said picking them up.

"Pants" he replied.

"Really, where are the rest of them?"

"Hey come on those girls were nice enough to give you their pants. And here's my shirt. You're welcome" he said winking at me.

"Oh man did they use these" I said making a face.

"No, in fact the girl who I borrowed it from said she just bought them over at Rosewood" he explained.

"Fine thanks"

So we all changed in and around the impala. The boys went to diner again. I went in through the door and the diner went quiet. It seemed that the college crowd on their summer break had suddenly descended on the diner and now they were all looking at me. As I walked over towards the boys' booth, I heard hooting and catcalls behind me. I was red in the face for two reasons; one was the fact that Dean was looking at me with his mouth open and second reason was that I was really angry at the catcalls. The last part was just my feminist side talking cos the rest of me really seemed to be celebrating since no one had ever done that to me. Dean just pushed inside and offered me a place next to him. As I sat down next to Dean the entire place went quiet. I was really amazed at that. Dean gave me one of his patented slanting smiles. I was floored right there. Oh man, I had to get a grip on myself. What was happening to me? Our staring contest was broken when the waitress came over with a vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate sauce. It had two spoons in it.

"Hey excuse me" I said about to point out that she had messed up my order that I did not want any hot chocolate sauce on the ice-cream when Dean placed his hand on mine. "It's okay I ordered that"

"Yes, oh look at that isn't that sweet? Hope you love birds like it" the waitress said.

"Wait why did she say that?" I said looking at us. I realised that Dean had his arms behind my seat. It was a classic couple's pose. Well, a happy coincidence and I blushed again. I hated myself for all the blushing. Then the thoughts of my last night's erotica washed over me.

"See there you're doing it again" Sam said sitting in front of us with a first aid box.

"Come on Yaminee, we wanna know" Dean said and disabled me with his dazzling smile.

"Oh okay...first don't look at me" with this the guys started looking elsewhere.

"So I dreamt that I was in a threesome"

"Okay...I can guess the who the rest of the cast members were" Dean said exchanging meaningful glances with his brother. Then Sam made a Bitch-face at him. He seemed clearly embarrassed at this particular revelation but Dean was just smug.

"Was Sam so bad that you had to cut your wrists?" Dean said smiling.

"Wait was it consensual?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Sam don't be a buzzkill. Of course, it was. No woman can resist this" Dean said flashing us a cocky smile. Just then we heard the loud sound of music coming through the diner as one of the guys had gone over and turned on the jukebox. The song was "everybody loves me" and Dean said "story of my life".

With this, I and Sam broke into laughter. After some time we left the diner and drove towards the next town. By the time we reached the next town the evening shadows were creeping again. We found a nice motel and parked ourselves there. Sam found out that there was a Laundromat close by. The three of us headed out for laundry and dinner. We loaded the machines and headed out to a bar close by. As we were walking towards the bar a girl came towards us and asked for a light. Dean and Sam just shrugged their shoulders but I felt something in my pocket. It was a lighter. I clicked it and gave it to the girl. She thanked me and left. I turned around to see that both guys were looking at me as though I had just given the girl 10gms of cocaine.

"What?" I said going inside.

"You smoke?" Dean asked.

I sat down and said "no of course not"

"Really then what's with the lighter?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It's not mine and before you ask its long story for sometime else," I said nonchalantly.

"Today's specials are ribs," the blond waitress told us.

"Great let's order that," I said.

The brothers exchanged glances and Dean said "you know what great choice. Let's order drinks as well." He was grinning now. So after two vodka cranberry and one dark rum, I felt little too talkative than usual. It was the worse combination of drinks and on top of that, the ribs were taking suspiciously long. I should have guessed, Dean had excused himself and I saw him talking to the waitress.

"These ribs are gonna take some time," Dean said.

"That's...exactly what I was gonna say," I said pointing fingers at them.

"How about you tell us your long story of the lighter?"Sam said looking at Dean.

"What about it? You know you two think you're real smart. Getting me drunk and asking me about my brother's lighter" I replied slurring in my speech.

"No, we would never do that. So how did you get it?" Dean said.

"Really, I ain't telling you that I conf...Confiscated it from ...him"

"You're really smart Yaminee. So he smoked?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why else would he have it ...idiots? He was doing a lot other things. Fighting with dad, becoming a recluse (than he normally was) and hanging out with the wrong sorts" I said looking out into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Fighting? Why?" Sam asked again.

"Cos dad never listened. So did mom, so did the counselor. He said no one ever listened…..really listened" I said sliding down.

"What was he saying?" Dean asked.

"He was really getting angry and upset you know. I don't know… something about a girl but it didn't matter cause dad thought he was smoking pot as many people did in college. But dad...didn't like Yash hanging out with that girl" I said rising up and holding my face in my hands.

"Which girl?" Dean asked again.

"He thought she was weird. Why you ask...cos she dressed like a Goth and yes I agree a little weird but who isn't. You know what I should have said this then. Stood up and sided with him. Shouldn't have left him alone."

I flipped open the lighter and saw its flame. Dean closed it and looked at me.

"You know what he said to me once. That he was screaming in a room full of people but no one was listening. I couldn't make sense of what he was saying then. So I guess I just stifled it. So I could continue to be the nice girl. The approval of others mattered more than my own brother."

I took the glass of whiskey from Dean's hand and downed the whole thing. I thought I was done pouring my heart out but no there was still more to come.

"I was the younger one here. He was supposed to be there. All of this stuff that was happening was too big for me. I was tired of being there for him. Holding his hand and telling him it would be fine. Cos somewhere I knew I was lying to myself. He had strange dreams too where he woke up with scars. But the doctor's told me he was suicidal. I knew that wasn't true, he wasn't a coward. There, are you guys happy now? Now you know all of me. Now you see me as I really am; broken & battered. A girl who lost everything and everyone she ever cared for. The only thing keeping me alive is the fact that I'm too much of a coward to commit suicide" I said with tears rolling off my cheeks, I walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

I was walking towards I don't know where. They had no right to do this. To ask me all those questions. Who were they? They had no idea of the floodgates that they had opened. Who was I kidding? Was it really them or was it me? I had all this stuff very closer to the surface all it needed was someone to come and scratch over and they could see this sea of darkness and despair. These nightmares and these memories would always haunt me. This was the reason why I had chosen to leave everything and go to Africa. I had thought that by helping people, I was trying to feel good about myself and I was desperately trying to fill this emptiness inside of me. I was trying everything new in my life to run away from my past; from who I really was, the girl who abandoned her brother. I wanted to change who I was so as to give a desperate excuse that maybe my life was worth living. It wasn't and it would never be.

I came to my senses when I was blinded by white light. I never realised that I had come in front of a car. I hid my eyes with the back of my hand. The car stopped right before me as I heard Dean yell out my name "Yamineeee!."

"Yamini! Is that really you? Oh my God. I had never thought I could find you" said the man coming out from the driver's seat of the car. The man's voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't see his face due to the headlight. Dean and the driver picked me up from the middle of the road and made me sit on the hood of the Impala. Finally, I could see his face and it was the familiar face of my uncle Vijay. "Uncle..." I could not believe it was him. I mean you don't think that of all the people who you could crash (sorry wrong choice of words) into - your uncle. Dean helped me off my feet.

"Did you just call the guy uncle?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is my uncle Vijay. This is Dean Winchester. He and his brother Sam have saved my life a countless number of times. What are you doing here?" I asked Uncle.

"Well, I was just heading back home to San Diego. It's a two-hour drive from here. I was here for a conference. Anyways - What are you doing here in the middle of the road? Are you okay?" my uncle asked looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine uncle please."

"Where are you staying?" my uncle continued his enquiry.

My uncle was someone who I was really close to even though me and my aunt were blood relatives. He had always been there for Yash and me. He had stood behind both of us when I chose public policy and Yash wanted to study literature. Our own father was clearly not happy with our respective fields. None of us wanted to be a doctor or more precisely a surgeon as he was.

The three of us walked back to the bar. On our way back I recollected my rather fascinating journey with little edits here and there. That meant I did not tell him how we had hunted down two ghosts or anything. In my family, there was no such thing as ghosts; they were just a figment of our imagination mostly created by people who wanted to seek attention. We were a hardcore rationalist. My uncle's questions seemed never ending, as always. But then he was an old school doctor you know the kind who actually ask their patients questions and figure out what was wrong with them rather than prescribe a long list of tests.

I hoped I had managed to answer all his queries. Alas, he said "well Yamini, I hope you wanna come back home now. Your aunt has been worried sick for you"

"Really she's worried?" I asked disbelieving him.

"Hahaha, well as worried as she can be. But I do miss you. And you two gentlemen must come over as well." my uncle said pointing towards Sam and Dean. Sam had joined us later. My uncle was all too aware of my 'love' for my aunt. He had never objected to it and in fact, on countless occasions, he tended to agree with me. He was more in tune with me and Yash than his own kids. His daughter and son were the quintessential Indian kids, the ones who were all about 'showing it off'. They had turned out exactly as my aunt wanted them too.

I left to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to see my pale Brown face. There were dark circles around my eyes. My eyes themselves had no twinkle in them. But I guess I had stopped noticing that for past 4 years now. I was sure that my uncle was more worried than he showed. He had this cool feel about himself. I guess that came from practice as a psychiatrist at the Gardner mental health asylum. I was relieved by the fact that he liked the boys. Honestly, I don't know anyone who would hate them.

I came out to see that my uncle and the boys engrossed in chatter. I also saw that the boys seemed nervous about something.

"Hey Yamini, I was talking to your friends here. Quite interesting young gentlemen," he said looking at them

"I told you they were nice"

"What say we get this show on a roll," Dean said and with that, the waitress came around with our ribs and salad and a sandwich for my uncle. All four of us dined and chatted for some time. Then we headed for the laundry collected our clothes.

We came back to our motel room and the boys said goodnight to me and uncle. After that, both of us were left in our room.

"Yamini, dear, you must come back. Enough of the philanthropy. And I thought that would be it. And now I see you like this. What is all this? You are road tripping with a couple of guys? And you're injured in so many places. Plus let's not forget how I found you. Listen I get it, with Yash gone it's difficult to cope. But please do not destroy yourself like this. I'm worried for you" he said with a worried look.

"Uncle I'm fine. I'm not going all kamikaze on myself. And meeting these boys was a good thing, trust me okay. This is the most alive I have felt since I don't even know when" I said recollecting happily.

"Really then what were these dreams that they were telling me about?" he asked and I shifted in my place.

"Oh...they told you about that. I don't know what these dreams mean? The injuries I incurred were during my travels. That's it." I replied trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"How about this, you talk to me about these dreams and I'll get out of your hair?" he replied with that twinkle in his eyes.

Trust my uncle to strike such a weird deal. I agreed so that he would get out of my hair.

"Oh by the way your aunt is searching for eligible bachelors for you," he said smiling at me now.

"What, why...is this her classy way of saying get out of my house?" I asked in horror.

"Hahaha. No dear, she like most Indians thinks that marriage should solve all your problems" he explained.

"Wow, are you serious? But I don't have anyone to get married to" I said. Wait why did I say that? I had two hunks right next door. Oh wow, you wanna marry them now? And plus which one of them will you marry they are both breathtakingly good looking. Both have their cool points and both have their downsides as well I thought to myself.

"Well, when has that ever stopped Indians from getting married?" My uncle broke my chain of thought.

"Arrange marriage! Are you serious?" I almost yelled.

"Well honestly I think marriage will ensure that you do have someone around to take care of you," my uncle said matter-of-factly.

"Uncle not you too, please. Why would you even say that?" I said sadly.

"Cos I'm really worried for you. Whatever that has happened with you is just too much. You know what, you just come over." he replied and then he thought for a moment and continued "Nobody is gonna pressure you to do anything. If you don't want anything it won't happen"

"Good, otherwise I had decided to jump out of the window and make a run for it," I said smiling.

"Hahaha, no need for that. You can make decisions for yourself" my uncle said.

We sat in silence for some time when I asked him "Uncle, do you believe in supernatural?"

"What!? Why would you ask that now?" he asked as if astounded.

"Nothing just..."

"Okay, I'm really tired now. We'll talk in the morning" my uncle said removing his glasses.

"Yeah" I replied and with that, he switched off the lights. Why had I asked that question? Oh come on, there was no denying the fact that I knew something was wrong with Yash. I knew somewhere deep down that he had not suddenly become suicidal. His rants seemed incoherent at that time but what about the dreams, the scars? I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt to see my bandaged wrists. The marks were all very eerily similar to the marks on Yash's wrists when I had pulled him out of the bathtub.

Wait did this mean he was being haunted by the same man? Did it mean that he wasn't suicidal, that all of this was also really happening to him?

I saw that it had started to rain outside. I was in no mood to sleep especially with these thoughts in my head. I slowly opened the door so as to not wake up my uncle. I decided to go check on the boys to see whether they were up or not. This night seemed like 'TMI night" for them. If they were up maybe I could go and apologise for my drunken behaviour.

I stepped out on the porch. Something seemed funny about the rain. There was something about the colour of the rain. I went to the end of the porch and cupped my hands to catch the rain. I saw that the water was red in colour. I stepped out into the rain to see that the entire sky was red….dark red with black clouds. I gasped loudly and turned towards the boys' room, I stopped midway when I saw the claw marks that went through the door of the boys' room till my room. Oh no this was my dream and he was here.

I heard a low humming sound from the boys' room. I slowly inched towards their door. As I raised my hand to knock on the door, the door cracked open. Inside I saw there were 4 hooded figures sitting in a circle. Above them there was a symbol of circle and star and other things. The symbol was made with blood. Suddenly there was silence and the group had stopped humming and they were looking at me from where they sat. "The master wants you," said one of them whose eyes were red and glowing. It was a girl and I realised that all of them were girls. They started to stand up. I left the door and started to run.

As I turned right and started to run from the motel I could hear him coming behind me. I reached the end of the porch and the man in a hat sneaked up behind me

"Say Yesssssss there'ssss no other way out of thissss" he hissed.

I tried to run but I could not then as I tried to move I felt excruciating pain as he pulled my hair. He pulled my hair and smashed my head on the wall next to me. I could not see anything and then I remember only darkness.

When I opened my eyes this time around, I saw a couple of white figures moving around me, "Sam, Dean." As my vision adjusted to the light, I saw that I was in a hospital (again), but it was different this time. My uncle came over to me. "Darling, this is for your own good. I was very concerned about you. This has to be done."

"What are you talking about?" I looked down to see that my arms and legs were strapped to the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

So here I was lying in a bed and tied to it. In last 24 hours (wait how long was it?) this was my second visit to a hospital. This was a different hospital, though it was mental asylum. Wow, my nightmare had turned into my reality. Had I gone crazy? I always knew somewhere deep down that this is where I would end up. But whatever had happened to me did it actually take place? The doctors which included my uncle said that I was showing tendencies of hurting myself. This was a common symptom among patients with acute depression. They also told me that I was the one hurting myself and my subconscious mind had made up this black hat man to justify the fact that it wasn't me who was hurting myself. It was plausible. Wasn't I the one who was angry for not having the guts to commit suicide? But then there was that feeling which told me that there was more to these dreams.

I had this feeling that something wasn't being explained by the team of doctors whose sole purpose in life was to make me accept their version of reality. Since accepting the problem was the first step to solving it. Or wasn't it? Why was the same person haunting me and my brother in our dream? What did my brother mean when he told me to save myself? Was he warning me? Were these injuries self-inflicted but then why couldn't they find any knives or blades on me? Also who was that other girl I saw or the group of 4 girls I saw the other night? Who were they? Then something struck me: the symbol. I had seen it before. Just then the door opened. There was an orderly who came over and opened my straps.

"How are you feeling?" said the tall, burly guy with thick glasses. I didn't say anything.

"Okay I've come here to take you to the rec room is that okay?" he said and I nodded to this.

"Great after that we have a session with Dr Grant since Dr Vijay isn't mentally prepared himself," he said sympathetically.

I felt sad for a brief moment for my uncle. Dr Ellis Grant was one of the finest psychologists in Gardner asylum. He was also a master manipulator. He had convinced me that all of this was just a figment of my imagination.

Jan the orderly picked me up and put me in a wheelchair. As he sat me down I felt weighed down like there was a terrible weight on my shoulders. I felt tired from all this treatment and guess what it had been just 4 days since they began. Frankly, a part of me wanted to believe all the things they were telling. I just wanted this to stop. But that nagging self of mine refuses to let go. 'They'll come for you. For once Yamini, don't take the easy way out. Fight for something you believe in. You know that they are not telling you the whole truth. You still want to know what happened to Yash. You know that the story they told you was poppycock. Was he suicidal? No, then why believe them?'

A mental asylum is pretty much like any other hospital. The same white washed walls and corridors. The same stench of disinfectant to mask the smell of death. The only difference was the iron bars or the iron nets placed on every door and window. I entered the recreation centre. This place took the idea of controlled fun to the next level. They gave you puzzles to play or they even put on the TV but everything was done under the watchful eye of the head nurse and her assistants. Anybody started having 'too much fun' was taken away.

I showed Jan that I wanted to sit near the window. I stared out the window. The asylum was in a secluded location from the city (so that the animation of the city does not excite us) sitting atop a small hill. It was a lull sunny day. There was a soft breeze blowing through the trees. If I wasn't inside I would be out there on a picnic with Sam and Dean. Where were those two? I missed them because they were the only people who believed my story and did not think I was suffering from depression. They had their explanation for it. And I did believe them this time around. That I was being haunted and this was something supernatural. Yes haunted was the word I was going for. After seeing the whole rosewood thing I was convinced that maybe I needed their help. They knew more of the other side than anyone else I knew. But where were they? Had I lost them?

Just then Jan came over with some activity books.

"Here these might help," he said and I nodded again. "You know you have to talk sometime now."

That was true; I had stopped talking after my first session with Dr Grant. I told him everything I saw in my dreams after which he had asked for an injection of some medicine that knocked me out and I woke up with a terrible stomach ache and bruises over my back (which eventually led me being tied to the bed so that I don't hurt myself). The dreams had become more intense now. It had taken all my effort to stay awake. I decided after this first night that I wouldn't talk to Dr Grant as he believed all my troubles were due to lack of sleep.

Just then Jan fell to the ground in front of me. I looked up to see that one of the patients a girl had taken a tray and smashed it on his head. She came towards me and caught my hand. She saw my wrists and said "he's coming for you. After, he's done with me. Say yes like I did" with this her eyes turned black...like all black.

"Did you misss me?" She spoke in his voice. She fell to the floor after this. I was being pulled back and the nurses were picking her up.

The head nurse was yelling at someone behind me "get her out of here!"

The guy behind me began to wheel me out of the rec room towards...I don't know where.

"Hey, where are we going? Is this the route to Dr Grant's office?" he didn't say anything. We got into the lift and we began going down to the ground floor. But Dr Grant was on the top floor...


	18. Chapter 18

"Excuse me where are you taking me," I said with panic rising in my voice. Were they taking me for an electric shock therapy or worse, was it a lobotomy? I saw that I was zooming past corridors. I saw that I was heading towards the back door entrance. As the backdoor opened I saw the welcome sight of Dean Winchester standing next to the impala smiling at me. I leapt out of my wheelchair and ran towards him. I hugged him tightly and there was a tap on my shoulders. I turned around to see Sam standing there in one of the orderly uniforms. I saw them and began to cry.

"Hey it's okay, we're here now," they both said consoling me.

"I'm sorry but I thought I'd lost you guys as well," I said through my tears.

"Yamini, don't say that. We believe you." I heard Dean say and oh, the joy I felt after listening to them couldn't be described in words.

It was the first time when someone had said that in the last two days and without taking down any notes. We sat in the car and made a run for it. Sam asked me to duck down till we were out of the asylum. Since they weren't expecting any of the patients to run away the security wasn't tight and we managed to squeeze through. I felt like some Bonnie after looting a bank and the great part was that I had two Clydes'.

"So you guys wanna tell me what happened?"

The brothers exchanged one their patented meaningful glances to each other.

"Well..uh your uncle and us were talking and we got the impression that he was convinced that you like your brother had gone into depression. Later when you had one of your dreams at the motel he called an ambulance and just took off with you. When we followed you till the hospital they stopped us and he thanked us for all the help and..." Sam said.

"And asked us to get the hell out of there nicely," Dean added angrily.

"Oh, he's a little protective. But what I don't get is why you guys bailed me out like this? I mean I'm not complaining but how did you know I wasn't happy there" They both looked at each other "Yamini, we think that your problem isn't psychological but it's supernatural," Sam said and Dean nodded at this.

I felt so relieved after hearing this. I wasn't alone to think that and that meant I wasn't crazy as well.

"We tried to get to you earlier but every time you were in therapy. Seems like that therapy hasn't really helped" Dean said looking at me.

"Yeah, kind of" I trailed off looking at myself.

Dean continued looking at me through the mirror. I just faintly managed to smile at him. "So you guys are gonna help me right?"

"Hell yeah," Dean continued "Yaminee when was the last time you slept or even ate properly?"

"I don't remember. The last time I woke up with scars. They tied me up after that thinking I was doing this to myself. But I couldn't sleep after that. It was too much. I've been through hell for the past 4 days. I couldn't find respite anywhere" I broke down again.

Dean pulled the car over and opened my door. I stepped out and threw up and I turned around and held him again and cried. Dean just held me and moved his hand through my hair. "Uh...Yaminee, how about we get something great to eat. Something you like. How about Mexican or Asian or let's find food truck? "

"Uh...yeah I know one in the next city" Sam added.

I looked up and said "yeah, but I can't go looking like a mental patient. I mean it literally." I said looking down at my hospital clothes.

They both laughed lightly. "Come on you guys, I know you wanted to say that" Dean really laughed this time.

So we entered San Diego. Sam bought me a dress which frankly was much cuter and I would have never picked it. But it looked great on me. I felt like my old self again. Dean meanwhile bought food. "So I bought pulled pork sandwich, clam chowder and salad. Yaminee, today you can pick anything you want." With this, I grabbed the sandwich." I've got something else for you as well but it's a surprise" he said smiling at me. For the next 10 min, there was silence, as I enjoyed a great meal after so long.

"Great, you're done! Now your surprise is beignet!! The original doughnuts." My eyes were wide with surprise. It was the best surprise in a long time. Oooh, I loved them so much! They were warm, fried and sugar dusted.

"Dean, she just got outta a hospital." Sam reprimanded his brother.

I and Dean gave him a stink eye. Sam just huffed and raised his hands in defeat. As I and Dean sat demolishing the beignets in a park under the tree, Sam sat on a park bench and opened his laptop. "So how do we begin?" Sam continued. "Maybe we should check at the university? What do you think Yamini? Yamini?"

I was busy looking at a game arcade. It reminded me of the surprise party I had thrown for Yash. It was after mum had passed away. Our aunt was least excited to even be a part of it since I had refused her idea of a grand gala. She was not the kind who believed in small is beautiful. So it just left me and Yash. Exactly the people who I wanted for the party. It was the most fun he had had in a long time; in fact, it would be the last time I would really see him smiling.

"Hello, Yaminee!" Dean was waving his hands in front of me. "Oh sorry, I was distracted by that game arcade". They both looked in the same direction that I pointed.

"Can we go there?"

"Uh...Yamini" Sam began.

"Of course we can" Dean cut in. We entered the game arcade and it was loud as arcade usually is but there weren't many kids. I went over to the bikes and sat on the red one.

"Nice ride. Mind if I join you" Sam said smiling.

"Why not...let's compete. You better get ready to weep now."

Sam merely smiled and raised one eyebrow. With this, we virtually zoomed off. I was really good at this game since Yash had taught all the cheats. But Sam wasn't exactly a novice player either. It felt great looking at that screen and feeling like I was riding a bike that fast in the middle of the road with people just zooming past beside me. I was lost in this virtual world until I heard banging in the background. As I was turning around Sam said "don't worry, it's just Dean trying to hammer the frogs"

"Really he's playing that. Isn't that for kids?" I asked.

"He's playing for those tickets" Sam replied rolling his eyes.

"Seriously Sam how old is he?"

Meanwhile, I realised that Sam had gained a lot of mileage on me. So I increased my speed but I couldn't manage to pass him. So I extended my hand ( in the physical world) and shook Sam's bike violently.

"Hey, that's cheating Yamini."

"Please that's not...haven't you played Road Rash it's a legit move in the game"

We both virtually fell off the bikes ending the game when both of us used our road rash moves. We both were laughing loudly now

"You know what I won fair and square. You cheated" Sam said mocking offence. We both got off from our bikes and began walking around the arcade when suddenly we both stopped in our steps when I saw that Dean was on the dance machine and was on fire.

"What did I tell you, Sam? he's the real lord of the dance" I said loudly to Sam.

"I don't know what to say to you Yamini. You think you know a guy and then…" Sam said trying to control his laughter. Dean turned around and his huge smile faded into a look of horror.

"Shut up both of you" he yelled at us while the two of us were howling with laughter. We went to the counter to collect our gift. There I saw a small stuffed bunny on the counter behind the clerk. It was one similar to the one Yash had won on our visit here.

"Guys, can we go to my home? I need to show you something"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being missing in action guys. I was a little tied up with work and other stuff. But no more excuses here is my next chapter :)

The three of us had driven for three hours to come to 'meadow valley'. "Wow, this is like heartland of middle-class America," Dean said looking at the beeline of houses with well-manicured gardens and line of SUVs' parked in front of every house. Wow I did live in the heartland of middle class America. We had moved here from New York since my mum's asthma was giving her a lot of trouble due to the cold weather. We went up to the house 8123. It was corner house which gave us a bigger porch and bigger garden plus the view from the sun room was amazing.

"You have a sun room?" Dean said looking up.

"It was my mum's idea to name it that," I said thinking how vanilla were my parents. We stood on the porch with the boys looking at me. "What?"

"Yamini the keys," the boys asked in unison.

"Oh no, I don't have it and my parents did not believe in hiding keys around. They were from New York. Wait let me go around maybe a window..." Dean held up his hand and pulled out a pin. "Nooo...What's wrong with you? This is illegal!" I said looking at him with shock and awe.

"It's not Yamini, it's your house right then it won't be breaking and entering," Sam said. Dean opened the door and I stepped inside. It had been 2 years since I had last walked through these doors. Everything was dust covered. I went upstairs to Yash's room. The bunny was still there on the nightstand just as I had remembered it. I had always found it odd that why had Yash placed this toy there? I picked it up and I wondered why he used to get so worked up when I touched it. Dean looked over my shoulder and said: "oh please tell me Yaminee that..."

Dean was cut short when I pulled down the night stand. Behind it, there was the black symbol I had seen in my dreams. It was a circle within a circle with a pentagram inside with other symbols within it. Sam and Dean were looking at it when I said: "so what is this?"

"Yamini, do you know who made this?" Sam asked.

"Why was Yash into Satan worship?" I said with panic rising in my voice.

"Yaminee calm down and just answer Sam's question," Dean said trying to calm me down.

"I came in one day and it was there. Yash told me it was local art. What is it?" I recollected.

"It's a symbol of protection from evil. Mostly related to witchcraft" Sam said looking at it.

"Oh God really, I saw a little different but similar mark to this in my dream," I said remembering a similar mark from my dream. Sam and Dean looked at me quizzically.

"Well, I saw like 4 girls sitting in a circle around something that emitted light. They too were wearing a symbol on their hoodies but it was different. I think it was a triangle and another inverted triangle inside it. And a bunch of symbols inside it" I reminisced.

"Okay Yamini did your brother have a girlfriend that he dumped or something," Dean asked.

"Well, there was this girl he was seeing. She was a little weird you know. Well, she was a Goth and dad hated her. He thought she was trouble. Funny thing is I don't remember how she looked like...very nondescript" I told them.

"What was her name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I think it was black rose or something Goth like that. I think I have her picture as well but it's on my laptop or my camera." I replied.

"Okay... how about this we get your camera first from your uncle's place. Where is your brother's stuff? You know like his yearbooks and other stuff?" Sam asked.

"Well, his stuff is in the same hospital that I was in" I replied.

"Great we need to get his reports or anything you know like a record of his dreams and hallucinations" he continued.

I raised my hand to say "uh my only concern is how?...that's classified stuff. And I cannot go there since I ran away from the very hospital. Plus my aunt won't be as forgiving as me if you break and enter her house"

"I think we'll need his reports as well. Yamini, all in good time." Sam said as he put his hand on my shoulder with his quite smile.

"First let's go to Yaminee's aunts' place," Dean said.

It was a long drive back to my aunt's place as she was in another city altogether. I dared not to go to sleep as I was not tired enough to meet my macabre companion yet. The boys told me that the plan would be that they would sneak in and I was supposed to sit in the car and keep watch. By the time we reached it was evening. All our plans came to a standstill when we saw that there was a party going on full swing at my aunt's place. As Dean looked through the binoculars he said "whoa! It seems like a rocking party in there. Nice! This one is gonna be easy. I go in there and stun everyone with..."

"Your rockin' dance moves," Sam said trying to control his laughter and Dean smacked him on the back of his head.

I placed a hand on their shoulders and pointed to a police car that was waiting outside.

"Really they got the police here for the noise already," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yamini, I think it's for us. You did run away from a state asylum." Sam said.

I froze in my place at these words. Dean elbowed Sam and said "hey you're famous. Cheer up. Trust me I won't let anything happen to you". I looked deep into his green eyes and somewhere I felt confident that he would never send me back there. Our staring match was interrupted by Sam "okay! So we have a new plan now. Yamini you and Dean go in there and create a distraction. Meanwhile, I go around the house to get your stuff."

With this, we got out of the car and began walking towards the house. As I was heading towards the house a familiar sense of fear gripped me. "I'm guessing this ain't your first frat party," Dean said looking at me.

"Well that's true; my cousins have a special brand of viciousness during such events" I replied helplessly.

"Really, what happened?" Dean asked moving closer to me.

"Oh nothing, it was one of my cousin's pre-wedding parties right after her engagement. And since we're Indians we all have to celebrate everything together. I wasn't in any particular mood, what with my brother in an asylum and all. But I was pulled into it and I was too chicken to say anything against this. So I was in this party and the bridegroom who is called Rocky thinks that I'm not having any fun and comes over and starts misbehaving with me. I try to ward him off but he refuses to let go. He holds my hand behind my back and presses himself against me. I pushed him away from me and he lands on the wall in front and bangs his head. My cousin brother who was there all this while springs into action and picks him up. My cousin sister comes in and after seeing this she yells at me for being ungrateful and having no sense how to behave in public. 'You entire clan is antisocial and you all belong in the asylum'" I say closing my eyes and trying to wish away the painful memory.

I choked a little and felt his hand on my shoulder. God, why was I always spilling my secrets in front of this guy? We reached the party and all the usual suspects were there my cousins (Raj and Natasha) and also Natasha's husband along with other people.

"Well, Yaminee let's get this party started," Dean said going in. I took a deep breath and ventured in with no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Yamini you're back!" my cousin came over and hugged me.

"Natasha, hi this is my friend Dean" she moved me aside and went over to Dean. Wow, these people had no idea of where I had been for the past three days. But then my aunt's family wasn't exactly the talking types. I always thought that they just got together for parties.

"Hey Yamini, long time no see. Hey, Rocky, look who's here" my cousin Raj said coming over. Rocky was giving me his creepy smile. They were both dressed in swim shorts and so were many others. A pool party! Really how old were these people? I thought to myself. My cousin brother and Natasha's husband Rocky were best friends since college and now they were related. Hence, when it came to saving me, my cousin Raj thought to side with his best friend rather than me. Rocky was a typical Indian man, thought all women around him were swooning over him and that a girl's No meant Yes. The worst part was that nobody thought that he should be corrected not even his wife who by the way was busy trying to get into Dean's pants.

Rocky came over with a glass of something; just like the last time. A shiver ran through me and an eerie realisation came over that maybe this was the distraction that the boys needed. He hugged me and ran his slimy hands over my back and touched my bum. I pushed him away. "Hey, what's the matter you still don't like me?" Rocky asked in his slimy voice.

I turned around to see that Dean was looking at me while dancing with my cousin. He was trying to say go with it and then he nodded his head at me. In that instant, I got what the distraction was. As Rocky was now tracing my back with his fingers. Just like the last time he took my hand and pulled it behind my back. Pain shot through my back and the hand.

"Don't leave Yamini, the party's just begun?" he said in his creepy voice.

"Let me go," I said struggling.

I looked over at Dean and I saw that he raised his foot and put it down again. That was my cue! I raised my foot and brought it down on Rocky's foot. He instantly let out a cry and let my hand go. Everyone stopped dancing and was looking at me. My cousin brother stood there gaping wide and Dean held back Natasha as she tried to come over. As Rocky lay on the floor holding his foot, Dean tilted his head to one side again to egged me on for another kick. I kicked the writhing form of Rocky on the floor again. "What's the matter Rocky the party just started?" I said. I looked around to see that my cousin Raj looked pale like a ghost. I went over to him and actually saw him take a few steps back and said "boo!" and he almost fell over. Then I walked over to Natasha who was holding on to Dean. She was about to open her mouth, I said "Don't just Don't."

I pulled Dean away from her and saw Sam showing me thumbs up again that meant it was time to leave this God-awful party. I was walking away with Dean, I turned around and said to Natasha who was looking astounded in my direction "By the way purple is so not your colour."

As I moved out I could hear her loud cry. Nailed it!

We came running over to the impala and I wanted to break out into hysterics. "That was great Yaminee. Oh God, that was awesome." Dean said catching his breath.

"Yeah I saw that too Yamini, you can be scary when you want," Sam said smiling as well.

"Thanks, guys." I said putting my arms around their shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

I switched on the radio in the motel room where the three of us were staying together. An infernal noise came from it. Oh God, not another metal/hard rock station again. In fact throughout our entire ride in the impala on our way from my aunt's place to the motel that was all I had heard. So I switched to the next station and the announcer said "we'll be playin classic old skool rap from the 90s and we begin our journey with Notorious BIG" I turned around clasped my hand together and said, "thank you". The rap beats came on. Wow, this was so nice. I turned up the volume and began dancing and simultaneously doing my routine work. Since Sam had left to get food and Dean was somewhere outside. That meant I had the room to myself. We came in late last night and I just refused to stay in a separate room of my own after my previous experiences. Hey, I knew when not to be a brave hero. I was feeling great today since it was the first time in days that I had a full 8 hours long dreamless sleep next to Dean. I blushed at that thought. In many days I was hopeful again and I knew I could do something about my situation. Empowered by these amazing thoughts I was really dancing to the beats without knowing I had slipped on the hot pants that Dean got me and his shirt left for me on the bed.

I stopped dancing only when the song was over and I heard "oh that was HOT!" I turned around to see Sam and Dean standing in the door with their sexy slanting smiles. Sam was carrying breakfast and Dean was standing with coffee in his hand smiling.

"Oh Sam, you shouldn't have said anything. Maybe we could have seen another performance" Dean said looking at me.

"Creeps," I said smiling too. After breakfast, me and Sam were looking through my pictures in my laptop to search for my brother's girlfriend. Sam had managed to flick my laptop and my camera. I was really happy to actually see all these pictures as they reminded of the good times in my family's life which after a year just seemed like echoes from a time very long ago. Just as we were browsing through the pictures Sam stopped at a group picture where Yash was dressed in as an 18th century American pilgrim along with others in the same uniform.

"What's this?" Sam asked me.

"Oh, I think this was taken after they staged 'The Crucible' for the college festival. My brother was so happy that time. He was the director and also starred Nicholas Procter the lead," I recollected

I was lost in the memory of my brother and me teasing him for acting and directing his own play. But I had to admit it was a riveting performance along with very good direction. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and I continued "yeah he was always a bloody overachiever. Anyways, I do remember this girl. She is the girl from my dream. She was my brother's girlfriend Megan...Megan Keegan. That was her real name" I said.

"Okay that's great, do you think you remember any of the others in here?" Sam asked.

"No, not really, why you think someone of these might be one of them?" I asked interestedly.

"No just testing you out," Sam said smiling.

"Great, we seem to have got a name here. Hey, Yaminee, why don't you get dressed and we can head out to your brother's college and check out this chick and get to know your brother's life there better" Dean said rising from his chair.

"Uh…how do we plan to do that? I mean I didn't know much about my brother's college friends or anyone in particular. Plus he didn't have many friends as such except for Larry. You can see him here" I said pointing to a tall thin and lanky looking fellow.

He had been one of the only other friends of my brother other than Megan. Yash wasn't exactly the talking types. He kept things to himself. Guess that was the reason why it had been so late to help him.

"Okay so Yamini, how badly do you wanna know what happened to your brother?" Sam asked.

"What kind of question is that? I mean that's the reason I'm here, isn't it?" I said in bewilderment.

"Okay, Yaminee then we need to find out what really happened to him at college. You know that they just don't give college info to just about anyone. So..." Dean breathed in deeply and continued "you need to put on these clothes and pretend like this badge belongs to you".

Dean handed me a badge with a metal emblem next to it. It read FBI.

My eyes grew big and I said "what the fuck is this? I think there might be a better way than this. We could get arrested for this," I said.

"You think that we did not consider this. Yamini, the trick here is..." Sam began to explain.

"That you have to believe your own lie that you have created" they both looked at me in amazement. I had always been good at this, convincing myself lies that I told myself. But at least this time it was for something good. "Quit looking at me like that I do know something okay. Now let's get this show on a roll"

After an hour long drive, we reached the university. I was on familiar grounds now and it took me no time to find where the admin building was.

"Now is the show time" Dean whispered in my ear. Sam had gone off to talk to the students mainly trying to locate Larry and Megan.

I came up to the reception desk and took a deep breath and said "hi, I'm agent Mendez and this is detective Durden we need some information on a couple of your students who have studied here"

The guy from the counter looked up in awe. "Y...yes agents please wait here," said the boy. 'Thank you X-Files' I said to myself. The boy came out with another elderly looking man in the tow.

"Yes agents, how may I help you?" said the elderly man.

"We're looking for information on some of your students particularly a Yash Iyer and Megan Keegan," Dean asked.

"Well if this is about their committing suicides I would like to make it clear that the college was in no way responsible for it." We both were a little surprised by this response.

"Uh...Mr Goldstein is it? We're precisely investigating this fact." Dean said.

"This is federal investigation sir and we expect your complete cooperation," I added smilingly. Mr Goldstein frowned at us

"Phil, give these people what they need." Mr Goldstein replied begrudgingly. To our surprise, Phil had already got the files ready for us. We took the files and thanked Phil and headed out. As we went outside we saw Sam was waving us to a park bench. We sat down and he said "well I came to know that Megan died here on campus. Apparently, it was in the gym..." my eyes grew wider at this "was she burned to death" I said.

"Uh...yeah...how did you know?" Sam said a little surprised.

"Nothing," I said and Dean and Sam gave me their bitchface.

"Ok...okay...I saw it in a dream. Now can we please continue?" I said looking down.

"Well, it seems that she was lonely and she was a Goth too. But she seemed a bright student. In fact, she turned aloof after a year here. She was outgoing young girl and member of quite a few societies during her first year. A year later she leaves all of them except one the drama society" Sam said flicking through his notes.

"Yash was a part of that as well" I added.

"Precisely, it seems that was the reason she kept that one," Sam said.

"Well her file proves this right. Turns out she had no one as a family. She lost her father a year before she joined the college. She was also on full scholarship." Dean added.

Wow, what was Yash smoking if he thought dad would approve of her. Well, right now their fight made so much sense. _"She'll never be anything like us. Plus she's an orphan and comes from a working class. Her father worked as a factory worker. Not to mention the fact that she's a Goth, what kind of sane person would live like that?"_ _The irony of my dad's statement wasn't lost on me. His own parents were from a working class in India. That was the first time Yash had left the dinner table._

"Hey you still with us here," Sam said looking at me.

"Uh… yeah! That means we need to figure out what happened to her that changed her in that first year of college. Isn't it?" I saw that Dean was looking right behind me.

As I tried turning around Dean held my arm and said " don't look, I think we're being followed"


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, Dean you and Yamini, move ahead" with this I and Dean got up and left Sam sitting at the park bench. We were heading towards the gate.

"Yaminee, act natural and don't look behind," Dean cautioned.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked with alarm.

"I think it's Phil from the office" he replied looking back

"Oh my God! Maybe they figured that we aren't FBI." I said with panic rising in my voice.

"Relax okay. Trust me if they knew that we weren't FBI they wouldn't have sent for Phil" Dean said placating me.

We heard a commotion behind us. Dean ran to help Sam as he had managed to pin Phil to the ground with me in the follow.

"Why were you following us?" Sam almost growled.

"Hey, I'm here to help. Please trust me" said the guy who was almost in tears.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded. With this Sam let go of the guy. Phil stood up dusting himself. "You guys were looking for Yash right? I knew him. Dorky kinda guy, but he was great. He helped me out a couple of times. But he kept his shit to himself, though. I didn't know him well but you guys should talk to Larry Reinhardt. He knew Yash quite well. But I've heard he isn't around campus anymore. Some say he joined his buddy Yash in the nuthouse. But I keep getting postcards from him apparently he's been on a road trip. The last I heard from him was when I got a postcard from him like just yesterday. He's staying in a city up north at an Uncle's apartment"

All of sudden there was a hand which pulled him back. We saw that a girl with cat-rimmed glasses and bright red lips and chubby cheeks peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with people" she squeaked.

"Hey that's okay Angy, these people are from the FBI. They wanna know about Yash and Megan." She frowned at him after listening to this.

"Oh man I'm so sorry," he turned to us and said, "uh guys this is Angy, she used to be Megan's friend before she went all dark side, she can really help you out with Megan."

"Yeah, you know I like knew her before she went Goth," she piped in.

"Really," Dean flashed his slanting smile. I saw the girl blush immediately. If this was me like 5 days before I would have judged her to damnation but since the day at the beach, I knew the effect it had first hand.

"Yeah, so she was a great girl, a little sad since she was practically an orphan and that can get people feeling real low at times. We hung out quite a bit in the first year. She was really smart, like straight 'A'. Then everything changed at this one party we went to," she recollected.

"Angy please don't start with that, you know it's crazy conspiracy theory," Phil said stopping her.

"Oh yeah, that's a conspiracy theory. So are you telling me the Sphinx, Burning Skull and the Burning Spear are all just hoaxes." I let out a small laugh. "Oh fine you don't seem to believe me as well officer," she said looking at me pointedly.

"Ma'am…" I said half smiling.

"Uh, that's okay Angy I believe you. She's old skool" Sam said glaring at me.

"Okay," she said looking at Sam and then continuing "good then so uh I think that she was called into one such secret society on campus. I saw the three Ks checking her out at the party"

"Excuse me the 3ks?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kiera, Karmen and Kate. These three always hung out together but you know what was weird was that they were the perfect opposite of Megan. Like they were all rich, came from big shot families and were definitely not Goth. See there was a rumour around college that these three were a part of the secret society. All the successful female alumni from this college were members you know," she said secretively.

"So where are these three girls now?" Sam asked.

"The last I heard, they all left for Europe under the university's exchange program. You know what's weird this was like two years ago. Since then we haven't heard a peep from them" she said straightening her glasses.

"And you know to come to think of it, they left right after Megan's death. They were really happy too while leaving for Europe" Phil added. Both Phil and Angy seemed to be lost somewhere. Dean cleared his throat and broke their reminiscence. "Uh sorry, for that but that's all we got," Phil said smiling at us.

"Thank you, officer, for you know listening to me," said Angy blushing at Sam and Dean.

"Okay then, thank you so much and could you please show us the card that Mr Reinhardt sent you and then we shall be on our way," Sam said smiling back at them.

"Oh yes, of course. Here it is. I took it with me when I decided to meet you guys" he said handing Dean the card.

"Well thank you so much we really appreciate this and sorry for earlier" Dean said.

After the happy couple left us we walked back towards the car in silence. Each of us had a theory and each of had questions that our theories couldn't answer. It was amazing for me to see what my brother's life was like in college. Being a recluse it was really difficult to have a conversation with except his occasional bouts of rambles where he would randomly say something about something completely unrelated. I never could quite get anything from those talks of his. However, listening about his life in college from his sort of friends, kind of filled in those blanks for me.

_I remember this one time where we both were watching T.V and all of a sudden he had said "Yamini, have you ever considered how lonely children get when they lose their parents" I switched off the vampire movie we were watching. "And if you're an only child then it's even more difficult. You're constantly searching for company. And then you're constantly wondering why this would happen to you alone. And anyone who as much as agrees with on the most stupid of point like I don't know maybe that blue as their favourite colour, you think they're your friend. And if they offer you even a weird explanation as to anyone of the 'whys' in your life, you believe it. You don't want to feel alone again. You wanna move with the crowd, get a vague sense of belonging and it does not matter to this person that even if these so called friends are leading you into darkness. You know like leading you to your own infernal ending...like a...like"_

"Lamb for slaughter," I said out aloud. The boys turned around to look at me. "What?" Dean asked looking confusingly at me.

"Megan, she was a lamb for slaughter" I said looking at them.


	22. Chapter 22

"What" both the brothers said in unison and looked up at me in confusion.

"Well, frankly I don't know why else would they befriend her since she wasn't rich or powerful as their families and nor was she pretty or popular. This means that they wanted something from her. And Yash never really liked them and was really suspicious of them" I said explaining myself.

"Huh interesting," Sam said, "maybe Yash came to know something about these girls."

"Something like maybe these girls were into witchcraft," Dean said handing me and Sam a picture that he found from Megan's things. We saw three girls smiling at the camera, two blondes and a brunette.

"But it's a Halloween picture, we cannot say anything concrete based on this," I said handing the picture to Sam.

"Look closely guys, one of the girls has a ring with a Blackstone on it. In fact, all of them have this stone in some or the other form. Am I right Sammy?" Dean observed.

"Uh yeah, he's right and look at the book that Keira's carrying. It's in Latin and that's definitely witchcraft related. It has been known that most secret societies are involved in witchcraft." Sammy said looking closely at the picture.

"Wait so you guys are telling me that witches are real. Like the flying broomsticks, quidditch and Hogwarts are all real." I said smiling a little.

"Haha! Yamini we aren't talking about Disney witches or Harry potter" Sam said with a serious face.

"Oh come on guys witchcraft was used as an excuse to wipe out an entire generation of women in the middle ages. And let's not forget Salem" I said as I felt my gender studies side rising inside of me.

"Hey there's no smoke without fire," Dean said laughing but he stopped when he saw both me and Sam glaring at him. "Sorry, wrong choice of words".

"Yamini I agree that it was wrong and yes the witch hunts were wrong where innocents were lost their lives but witches are real. They have existed for a long time. See witchcraft is like knowledge and it can be used for both good and evil. As long as you're not hurting anyone I don't think anyone has a problem." Sam explained.

"If we have finished discussing the ethics of ganking witches, could we please do some real work here?" Dean said sarcastically and Sam raised his hands. I looked at him incredulously.

"Listen Yaminee, whoever these chicks are they certainly have done something nasty to your brother and his girlfriend. And that's a good reason to hunt down these bitches and get some straight answers." Dean replied matter-of-factly.

Wow, he was so...right I thought to myself.

So after the brief discussion on ethics of hunting witches our three's company moved towards the Gardner institute. Not to throw me back in but to get my brother's records.

I was asked to be in the impala since they were apparently still searching for me. I was sitting in the driver's seat changing the radio station and just then my eyes fell on Megan's folder. The Halloween picture was peeking from the left-hand corner of the folder. Something had bothered me about this picture so I took it out and began really looking at it. The picture was of three girls who were wearing different costumes the two blondes were wearing slutty costumes of a nurse and a milkmaid; the brunette was dressed as what looked like Sarah Palin. Something about this girl struck me and I got the feeling like I had seen her somewhere. She had small dark eyes and thin but full lips. This girl was one of those ones who you would clearly forget if they didn't have their makeup on. I guess the only thing different about her was that space between her teeth. Yes! This was it, I had seen her in the hospital. She was the girl who had held my hand in the rec room. It was her only very thinner and that her eyes were red and she was extremely pale but I could not forget that smile. I needed to tell this to the boys now so that they could find her but my phone had run out of juice. Great just phenomenal, I said to myself, I needed to get in there.

I saw Jan in his car coming towards the gate. This was going to be one of the craziest ideas I had ever come up with. I removed my jacket closed the car and took a taser with me. I dishevelled my hairs and tucked out one side of my shirt. I stepped out of the vehicle, raised my hands and came in front of Jan's car. The car came to a screeching halt and Jan got out, he said "there you are. We've been so worried for you" he took me inside the car and drove me straight into the hospital's emergency gate.

"Jan I'm so sorry, I can't walk," I said weakly.

"Of course you can't. Let me get you a wheelchair" he said and as he left to get the wheelchair from the inside I made my move and made a run for it to the security desk in the front lobby. As soon as I reached the lobby I hid behind the plants and the alarm went off. I was sure that was Jan who after discovering that I ran away again had set off the alarm. The security ran to check the source of the alarm. I went over to their desk once they were out of sight and started looking at the security camera feeds. I saw that Sam was talking to one of the nurses on the fourth floor. She sent him inside the visitors' room on the fourth floor. I took the stairs since the elevator was out of a question. I reached the fourth floor and an eerie feeling crept over me. This was the place where I was taken to see Dr Grant and he and a couple of other nurses had drugged me into oblivion.

As I stepped onto the 4th floor someone pushed past me that had a scream mask on and a dagger in his hand that he was trying to hide. I just ran after seeing that in the direction of the visitors' room and came to a stop right beside the room. As I was about to go in I heard a scream, I knew it was from Yash.

"I cannot believe that they just left him there. That's the worst thing you can do to someone who is being haunted in their sleep" Sam said.

"No I'll tell you what's even worse, it is to knock out the guy with a dose of morphine. That's what I really hate about such people is that they refuse to see that maybe there could be another explanation to this. It could have saved his life if these guys weren't such stubborn idiots." Dean said.

I felt a deep jolt of pain in my stomach. Somewhere I had been incapable of saving my own brother. A tremendous sense of guilt started to fill me again. Suddenly, somebody turned me around from behind, it was Keira the girl I had come in here for. Her mouth was open, as though she was gasping for a breath and trying to say something. Her throat was bloody. She was choking and now blood was coming out of her mouth and I was too petrified to move. Slowly everything was blurry for me and I felt a stinging pain on my right arm. I turned to look at it and saw that she had injected a syringe in my arm which I guess was meant for her attacker. I crashed on the floor and I raised my other arm, banging on the door of the visitor's room.

I tried to wake myself up and saw brief glimpses where I saw Sam and Dean rushing outside the door and Dean bending over me. I saw fear in his green eyes. "Yaminee, open your eyes please!" That's when I blacked out.

_I woke up to see that my vision was watery and blurry. I looked down to realise I wasn't at the motel room or the impala. Instead, there was darkness beneath me. I began to choke as I tried to come up but I couldn't as water began to fill my lungs. I knew this place and this event. I was in a lake in Scotland where I had almost drowned there when..._

_All of a sudden two pale white hands came from above but I couldn't reach them and I kept sinking further below. Then there was a splash around me. It was Yash he had jumped in to save me. He pushed me up and I came to the surface. Then I pulled Yash out._

_"Why would you do that Yash? You don't even know to swim. You could've got yourself killed" I said shivering due to the cold._

_Yash looked at me and smiled. "There is no me without you," he said looking at me. I smiled at this and held his hand and looked ahead at the Dunloch castle. It was hauntingly beautiful in the background of grey skies which were slowly turning red. It began to rain...it was the same red rain. I tried to tighten my grip on Yash's hand but he wasn't there. I looked around but there was nobody around me._

_"Yaminiiii!" I heard him scream from the deep dark forest behind me. I got up to and started to run in the direction of Yash's voice. I kept telling myself that this time I won't let anything happen to him. I ran and saw that Yash was being dragged by some unseen force. I ran behind him and try to catch Yash's raised arms but every time I reached close he would be pulled ahead. I tripped and fell over something. As I raised myself, I realised that I was no longer in the forest but I was in the asylum. I saw that I had tripped over the bloodied corpse of Keira and she had these strange markings on her wrists as though she had carved them and one of her hands was pointing to something. She had written 'Talbot hills' on her arm._

_"Yamini!" I got up and ran in the direction of his voice. I saw that he was behind a closed door with a small glass window._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here," I said trying to open the door. I started pushing the door when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was my uncle "Yamini, trust me you're doing the right thing. He needs this"_

_"No, he does not. Uncle all of what is happening to him is real. The dreams they're all real." I said and saw that my uncle was looking downward._

_"I know that cossss I'm the one who gave him thossssssse" then he looked up and it wasn't uncle anymore. I was pulled back and saw that we were inside the room where Yash was kept._

_"Yamini!" It was Yash standing at the window again. "No Yash please don't do that...please stop."_

_"Yamini it's too late. He's here" with that two arms appeared around his waist and neck. "I hope this will stop him" and he jumped._

_"You're nexssssst" said the monster sneaking his around my waist._

_"Nooo," I said rising and brushing the imaginary hands off me._

"Hey, Yaminee...hey," Dean said holding me. He turned me around to look at him "Yaminee, everything is fine. You're okay. It was just a dream." I looked into his green eyes and calmed down.

I began to cry and said "I could have saved him, Dean. He saved me every time. He jumped to his death to save me. He always did that. He once jumped into the water to save me from drowning and he didn't even know how to swim. I messed up. I sent him to that hospital rather than believing him. I should have trusted him" now I dug my head into Dean's chest.

He patted my head. "Yaminee, I know that feeling but it was Yash's job to protect you. He wanted you to live and fight for what destroyed your lives. You could have never figured that it was witchcraft" he smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

He tightened his embrace and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "Aaaahhhh"

"What?" he asked "oh that's good seems like you have regained some feeling back in your arm," he said looking at my arm.

I realised that I was facing Dean now. He stopped smiling and looked into my eyes. He hands were on the small of my back and he pushed my back a little so that I came close to him. Before he could lean in to kiss me I leant forward and crashed our lips together.

He opened his mouth and kissed me back eagerly. This felt so nice and warm and secure. We both were kissing each other as though our lives depended on it. Dean's hands had reached under my shirt and untucked it. As I pulled away from him my shirt had been unbuttoned. Dean let out a grunt to let me know he wanted me back in his arms. His hand reached the hem of my pants and pulled me close back to him. He began kissing my neck now while his hands were busy undoing my pants. I got my hands in his short hairs. Without my realising, Dean was on top of me. He was looking at me with want and lust in his eyes. I pulled him down for a kiss. My hands removed his tie and I managed to undo his buttons. I needed to feel his skin on mine. Dean briefly got up from kissing me earning him a moan from me. He removed his shirt and all I could do was shamelessly stare at his magnificently sculpted body. Dean just looked down and smiled... wait was he feeling shy? I felt a warm feeling right inside of me and I got up and knelt in front of him. I moved my hand across his chest and saw Dean take in his breath sharply. He raised my hands to his lips and kissed them gently. This was wrong but I couldn't stop. I wanted it and he wanted it. He pulled me closer and started kissing over my now bare breast. He began trailing downwards toward my stomach till he reached the hem of my pants along with my panties and pulled them down. "Deeann...oh God" I bit my lip "don't stop" lying there, seeing him on top of me I wanted my life to end here in this moment. I wasn't afraid anymore. I kissed his neck and managed to push him back. He looked a little shocked. Then I kissed him further down from his neck kneeling now in front of him. My tongue traced his nipples and he almost let out a moan. My hands deftly released Dean from the constraints of his trousers. We both looked at each other and he pulled me down. His lips ghosted over mine while his hands held my hands down. I was trapped and I was excited. My legs parted and he brought himself to me and our lips crashed once again until all the world seemed to have shrunk down in that one moment of ultimate ecstasy. And we both yelled each other's names.


	23. Chapter 23

The three of us were sitting around the table looking at the evidence. There was just too much information to process. "Well, she wasn't the only one who has died under mysterious circumstances. I checked up on her fellow group mates and they have all ended up with the same fate. In fact, she was put into the asylum right after Karmen was killed on her wedding day. Apparently, the chandelier fell on her" Sam said closing the file.

"Death by lightning," Dean said smiling and looking around the table. I smiled to his little quip and Sam just rolled his eyes at the two of us.

"I guess I was too late," I said looking down and feeling the pain of guilt.

"Please Yamini, there's nothing you could have done," Sam said consoling me.

"Guys, I think this one was different," Dean said looking at the file.

"What do you mean Dean?" Sam asked.

"You said there were no hex bags and she had a syringe in her hands which she used on Yaminee. I mean why would you have the syringe when you were cutting your throat. Also, how did she get the syringe? Where is the glass piece or the knife that she had committed the suicide with?" Dean observed.

"It was a dagger" the boys turned to look at me "when I was coming towards you guys to tell you about Keira, I bumped into this person wearing a grey hoodie. I think it was a man. He had a dagger in his hand. I couldn't look at his face because I was trying not to raise suspicion to myself." I said remembering the incident.

"We should look at the security tapes," Dean said.

"Guys," I said catching Sam's forearm as he was getting up "someone is eliminating these people. The 3Ks are dead, my brother & Megan. What if the next one is Larry? maybe he came to know this and now he's on the run," I said with realisation dawning on me.

Sam & Dean looked at each other. "I guess she might be right. Larry is the last man standing."

"Okay then let's find out where Larry is and get some answers before he is bumped off too. Sam, we need those tapes" Dean said to Sam.

As both guys were rising from the table to get coffee, something fell off from the cluster of evidence from the table. I picked it up and saw that it was the postcard that Phil had given us. I almost dropped it when I saw the picture in front of the postcard. It was from 'Talbot falls'. I overheard the boys talking about the whereabouts of Larry.

"Uh, guys I guess I know where he is." I showed them the postcard.

"Yes, Yamini but remember what Phil said that he kept changing his locations" Sam reminded me.

"No, I'm sure he's here. Trust me, guys, this is more than woman's intuition." I replied not wanting to divulge any more of my dreams.

"Would you like to enlighten us how reached this conclusion?" Dean said inching closer to my chair. I looked down to my feet and said "I saw it in my dreams. The dead girl told me"

"We need to hurry the hell up. This guy's life is in danger." Dean said loudly.

"I'll ask them to send over the footage," Sam said taking his phone out.

An hour later we were all on the road. It was still dark outside. The watch showed that it was 4 in the morning. Sam was stretched out in the backseat so that he could get some sleep. I envied him so much. He could just sleep whenever he wanted. For me, sleep was like jumping from one nightmare into another. I always woke up more tired and terrified. I was riding shotgun tonight. I was watching Dean driving with that cool calm and confident smile. "You know we could have reached faster in a plane," I said looking out the window.

"Yaminee quit cribbing. A car gives you freedom to move around when you are at the location" Dean said looking straight ahead.

"Why don't you just say that you are afraid of flying?" I said looking at him.

The smile left his face and it became stern now.

"Oh jeez, man does anything stays inside this idiot?" Dean said glaring at the sleeping form of Sammy Winchester through the rearview mirror.

I smiled a little at this. He continued to look straight and I went back to looking sideways. As the cold wind touched my face I felt my eyelids growing heavier with sleep. No no no not now I cannot sleep again. I just pushed my head outside my window and began to watch the stars. I did not realise when I fell asleep until I heard the familiar hisss "Yaminissss" my spectre returned and his face was right above me. I woke up with a jerk and rolled up the window. I had to stay awake. I was desperate, every time I closed my eyes my creature of darkness inched closer to me. I literally slapped myself awake this time.

When I was fully awake I realised that Dean had pulled the car to the side and was sleeping himself. I didn't want to wake them up but my sleep had not left me yet. My eyelids grew heavier by the minute once again. I looked at the car lighter it was burning hot as I pulled it out. This was going to hurt but that pain of the burn would help stay awake. I stepped outside the car and pressed the red hot button on my wrist. I stifled a scream and sat down beside the car quietly weeping. I looked at the mark it had left. I remembered all the scars that had started appearing on Yash's wrists. Huh, they told me that this were signs that he was suicidal and I believed them when in fact, they were his desperate attempts to save his life. The familiar pain of guilt returned and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I hid my face behind my knees and began to cry. I don't know how long I just sat there on the dark cold tar road.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that my crying had woken Sam up. He looked at me with his hazel puppy eyes. His head disappeared for a while and then I heard the gate of the impala open. He came over and sat next to me and put his arm around me. "It's okay and it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." I gave a dry smile.

"Yamini, believe me, I know how you feel? I know the helpless feeling that you get when you see your brother dying in front of you." I realised that he was no longer talking to console me but seemed to be unloading something off his own chest. "All you can do is watch. You think you are helping them but you're not. You trust people, hoping they can help them. You wish that you could take all their pain..." I looked up to see that Sam was crying now. We just held each other's hands.

"Sammy...Yaminee..."

Dean was up. I heard him get out and we cleaned our tear-stained faces.

"Guys what's up? What are you guys doing here? Yaminee what the hell is this?" with this he pulled my wrist up.

"I was trying to keep myself awake," I said smiling.

"Yamini, this is a stupid thing to do" Dean said angrily.

"Desperate times," I said rising up and dusting myself.

We commenced our journey again. It was a dark and cloudy day as we reached the city of Talbot. It was like any other city with tall buildings in the central business district and then a row of houses around its periphery except for the fact that it was situated at the foothill of a mountain.

"The mountain is known as Talbot hills. That's the place where the postcard came from. There's no returnees address." Sam said looking the postcard and passed it to me.

"But there's a post box number. We could post a letter and see who comes to retrieve it" I said passing the postcard to Dean.

"I think that's a great idea Yaminee," Dean said.

"But it could be days before he comes to take it," Sam said looking out.

"I don't think so. See when you have a post box. You tend to check it every week. Since this thing was posted on Friday I'm guessing that this is the day at the post office for him." I said checking the postmark on the postcard.  
"Oh and that's today" Sam smiled and said "wow, that's amazing"

"Yeah a real hoot, maybe you should burn yourself more often," Dean said crossly.

"Will you please drop it, Dean?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, it's stupid and it's dangerous. Sammy get the damn first-aid kit" Dean yelled. Sam got the first aid kit and then applied some burn cream while Dean kept looking away flaring his nostrils.

As we entered the city's centre towards the post office, I saw that the business district had these tall and very gothic buildings on both sides. The post office itself looked more like something out of an old Victorian novel. It had two long pillars at the wide entrance. Sam went inside to post something. He messaged Dean that he had posted it and was going to wait on the inside. Dean went to get coffee before I resorted to 'extremely stupid' measures to stay awake. It felt weirdly nice to know that someone could care for you this much. I stared outside looking out for Larry. As I watched people pass me by, I thought about Larry. I had first met him when I went to see Yash at the university.

"Come on Yamini, this will be fun" Yash had said excitedly on phone.

"Really, making your best friend embarrassed in front of your sister is your idea of fun?" I said exasperatedly.

"Come on Yamini, I just wanna prove what an ass hat he really is?" he had replied.

"Wow, revenge is always a sign if a healthy relationship. Fine, I'll do it" I had said giving into his crazy plan.

The next day when I came over to the university, Yash greeted me right at the entry of the dorm. He had that wide malicious grin on his face. He took my hand and ran up to his room. He barged into the room with me in the tow. I saw a massively filthy room and a guy lying buck naked on one of the beds.

"LARRY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MAN?" Yash yelled. Larry woke up with a start and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh Jesus Christ," he said trying to cover himself.

"You know what I can't take it anymore," Yash said dipping his head into his hands.

"I...I'm" Larry tried to say something but was tongue tied and was blushing furiously.

"Enough Larry stop talking, Yamini I cannot hide anymore. See me and Larry are a thing" Yash said with remorse.

"Whaaa," I said mocking surprise. Larry's mouth was open wide but still couldn't say anything.

"This is who I am. Me and Larry...well you must have gauged by now" Yash said sitting next to Larry. "I don't know what to say," I said just standing there putting my best shocked expression on.

I heard Larry take a deep breath and say "okay I don't know what is happening here but Yamini there's nothing going on between us."

Yash feigned a hurt puppy dog eyes. "Then what happened last night meant nothing to you". Larry almost fell off the bed. I couldn't really control my laughter and began laughing and seeing me Yash burst out as well.

"You're such a jerk off man. And you," he said looking at me "how could you do this?" I raised my hands and said "I'm sorry but I cannot say no to people"

My nose was greeted with the smell of coffee. My train of thought was broken when I looked at Dean. I must have been smiling cause Dean knitted his eyebrows together.

"Oh, nothing just remembered something funny." The first sip of hot coffee felt so good. I could feel it course through my body.

"Did you get Sam one too?" I asked.

"Sammy is a big boy" Dean replied curtly. I frowned at this and looked outside the window. I saw a tall lanky fellow with dark hair wearing straight cut jeans and a Greenpeace t-shirt. He seemed to be talking to someone on his phone and he had this diary in his other hand. That diary reminded me of a diary that I had brought for Yash with his name embossed on it with gold. All of a sudden I remembered I had given a similar one to Larry as a gift for last Christmas when he had invited me and Yash at his place. The diary was this old leather bound diary which closed with a padlock. It looked more like something out of a gothic novel and was very archaic feel to its pages. As the man turned a little I could see the name embossed on it. It read 'Larry'. I got out of the car. "Hey," I heard Dean call me. I stood two steps behind the guy and said: "Larry is that you?" The man just stopped moving and ended his conversation on the phone. He turned around to see me with his mouth open. It was him, with his small eyes, sharp nose and thin lips. His hair had grown out into an uncontrolled mess.

"Oh my God," he said with that same dumbfounded look on his face when I first met him. He came closer and hugged me tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

We sat at a cafe and I was looking at Larry. Looking at him was like staring into a mirror. His face was thinner than the last time I saw. There were bags under his eyes and he was very shifty.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've been up and around lately" he said trying to sound relaxed.

I decided, to be honest with him. I was through playing games and Larry didn't deserve it. I could see that he was going through the same nightmare that I was going through.

"Larry, how are you?" I said holding his hand so that he would look at me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Sam shift uncomfortably at this. He looked into my eyes and said "Yamini..." he closed his eyes and began to weep silently.

I looked towards the boys. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Larry please get a hold of yourself. Be honest with me," I said soothing him.

He looked up at me and cleaned his tear stained face. He had a confused expression on his face "what do you mean?"

"Larry I need to know what happened to Yash? You know that there was more to his suicide" I said trying to control my voice.

"Yamini! Why would you say that? I don't understand" he asked in bewilderment.

"Really, then why didn't you come to his funeral or why have you been hiding?" I asked sharply.

He looked down and gained his self-control. "Yamini I don't know what you are talking about? But I wish you good luck with finding out what happened to him" he said untangling his hands from mine and he began to get up.

All of a sudden two hands appeared on his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat. Sam and Dean sat next to him and folded their hands and gave him their patented bitch face.

"Larry please I need your help. I think that same thing is happening to me as well" with this I pulled up my jackets sleeve.

"Oh my God, it's happening to you as well. He's getting closer Yamini" he said pulling down his t-shirt. I saw claw marks on his neck as well. "How is this happening to you? I cannot understand"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Dean piped in dryly. Larry looked at them looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is Dean and Sam. They're my cousins and kind of experts in the supernatural" I said introducing them.

"Oh okay, I was a little worried you know. Cos what I'm about to tell you may land me up in an asylum." Larry replied hesitantly.I smiled knowingly at this remark.

He continued "oh Yamini, I feel so guilty about all of this you've no idea. I was the one who introduced Megan to Yash. Angy came over and told me that her new friend really had the hots' for Yash. By the second year, they were just friends. But during that same time she had peaked the interest of the three Ks. I didn't really know much about these girls. I had heard rumours about them that they were a part of some sort of a cult. Then for 'the crucible' Megan gets all the 3Ks to play the role of her fellow co-conspirators. Yash had an instant dislike for the three girls. During the rehearsals, Yash and Megan came close but at the same time, he became increasingly worried for her. He was sure that these girls were using her for something. He just couldn't figure what they wanted from her? I could see the changes in Megan though. She had turned Goth and there was always something boiling up inside of her beneath the calm surface. Yash was head over heels in love with her. It seemed like the more dark and mysterious she became the more he loved her. Then after the premiere of our play when you were outside with your Mum and your dad comes over and blows up on Yash after seeing him and Megan together. He pulls Yash away from her," he reminisced.

I remembered that fight at the dinner table that same night right after the performance, it was one of the worst I had ever seen between Yash and Dad.

"As Yash was taken away I saw that the 3Ks huddled around Megan. They looked at me pointedly and I got the message, left them with her. I realised somewhere that maybe Yash had lost her. A few days later, I didn't see her or the 3Ks, but one night while returning from a party I saw this eerie fog had settled over university campus. I heard chanting coming from somewhere and followed the voices. The fog grew thicker as I inched closer to the voices. I stumbled and fell over and realised I was in the woods and had landed myself in a bush. The voices suddenly stopped but I saw yellow glow of a fire. I came to know that I must be close to the source of the voices and that they had heard me. I stopped breathing when I heard rustling around me. One of them called out Megan's Goth name Raven; asking her to join them back. The incantations weren't in English or Latin. I later figured that they were in Gaelic. All I could infer at that time was that this was about avenging Raven's insult. And suddenly the incantations stopped and the fog cleared. I saw that they were sitting in a circle with their backs towards me and kind of lost in a trance. Suddenly Megan wrote something in a piece of paper and placed it in a metal bowl. Then poof it went with a red smoke. I crept out in the opposite direction and bolted." he said shivering a little.

The three of us sat in silence rapt in Larry's narrative "The next day Yash came over from home. Things were quiet but Yash became reclusive and was almost always angry. A week later I was in the gym playing basketball and coach comes over and tells me that I've to go to Dean's office. I went there immediately and I saw that Yash was sitting dead calm staring out into the distance in the chair opposite the Dean Mr Harper. He took me to the side and told me that Yash's (and your) father had died in an accident. Yash just sat there looking blankly. Then he turned towards us and said that he needed to be with you and your mum. I left the office quietly with him. I just knew I had to be there with him so I packed my bags and left with him." After hearing this I felt tears stinging my eyes.

I looked up to avoid another tearful downpour. I remembered how Yash had been quiet all that time consoling mum. It was as though he knew that he was the man of the house and could not cry or show any emotions. Then at night he had come to my room and asked for a sandwich. I went down to make one and he was sitting at the table. After I put the sandwich in front of him and waited but he didn't budge. As I was about to leave he held my hand and pulled me close and began to cry. It felt nice in a way that he had given vent to his emotions. He was no longer the man I saw in the morning he was simply my brother again.

"Hah," I looked up to see that Larry was smiling to himself "if I only wasn't so stupid so as to not see the connection. Today you would have a family and I would have my life back. But the nightmare had just begun. I and Yash came back to university after three weeks later and were greeted by Megan. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked paler than usual. Yash did not say anything and just walked past her. Days later I was woken up in the middle of the night with a thud. Yash was sitting up in his bed and his face was drenched in sweat and was gasping for breath. I went over and he said to me that 'I thought this had stopped'. I just looked at him in bewilderment and then he went back to sleep. In the morning I asked him what did he mean last night. He told me that as a child he was clairvoyant. But then his dad and uncle had put him through therapy and all these visions had stopped." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

He continued "I met Megan that day and told her about this. She was really bothered by this piece of information. Apparently, later on, I heard that day she had gone over to Keira and slapped her in front of the whole class. Meanwhile, Yash put himself on medication thanks to your uncle. A period of six months passed without any more troubles. I took Yash out for a party. During the party Yash collapsed, Megan was there too. Megan and I rushed to his side. After waking up Yash is frantically holding me and saying 'I have to see mum now!' I just drove him to the hospital that Yash told me to go. I found that your mother was no more. I figured that Yash's visions were somehow related to all of this."

"I came back soon after. While Yash was with you I got a frantic call from Megan one night. She asked me about Yash and I told her about it. She was quiet for some time and then she told me that she wanted to talk. She had tried talking to Yash but he plainly refused to speak to her. I couldn't blame her for that since Yash had really clammed up after his father's death. The next day I went to see her in the cafeteria outside the chemistry department. She nearly jumped off her seat as I took my seat in front of her. She was frazzled and paler. She looked up at me and said that 'they' were going to get her and that she had been tricked into all of this. Yash was right about 'them' and that she was going to save him and that he should never hate her as she loved him too much. She gave me a diary and told me to give it to Yash. Then suddenly she stopped mid-sentence. She was choking and then she fell off the chair gasping for breath. I went over to help her up when her eyes grew wide and she pointed behind me. I turned around to see Karmen looking at us. People gathered around and Megan could suddenly breathe. As Karmen left Megan went into hysterics. I tried to calm her down but to no avail. Finally she passed out and one of the professors came over. I left her with the doctor's office. A few days later Yash returned."

"Things were going fine until one night while I was asleep when Yash wakes me up and said that we need to get to the gym. I figured not to question him and we both just began to run towards the gym. Yash kept saying they cannot do this to her. As we entered the hallway we saw a hooded figure walking along the line of lockers." I felt a chill across my spine.

He continued "'Megan!' Yash called out and the figure turned around to look at us. It was her; we began to run behind her in order to catch up to her. She suddenly turned a corner. When we turned the corner the doors of the gym shut right on our faces. We saw that she was standing there in the middle of the basketball court and Yash was banging like a crazy person on the door asking her to open it. She mouthed I'm sorry to him and then she caught on fire as though…by magic" Larry buried his face in his hands.

We all sat in silence, Sam's hand patted his shoulder. I had gone completely numb by now. "Go on," Dean said in a gruff voice.

Larry looked up with his tear stained face and continued "I began to search for something to break open the door and Yash just stood there looking through the door. All of a sudden the doors of the gym flew open. We both were pushed on the floor by the force of the door. Yash began struggling on the floor. I got up to check on him and he was choking too. As I stooped over him I saw people coming through the doors. They picked us up and carried us out into an ambulance. As they were checking me and Yash I saw someone from the top of the building and as I peered harder I saw it was Kate. Yash had passed out. They drove us to the hospital. I was sitting there next to Yash. I had called up your uncle and he said he was on his way. I went and sat next to Yash. He suddenly got up with a jolt. He turned and caught my hand and he looked like he was high or something. He said run as far away as you can from me 'he's' gonna come for me and then his eyes turned black. That was the time I bailed on him..." he looked down and just sat in silence.

I just sat back in the chair staring at him. He just filled in the blanks for me and yet there were so many questions that needed answers. We just sat there looking at each other in silence for I don't know how long,when Larry decided to break the silence. "So cousins huh?" he asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"Oh yes, these are my cousins, on my mum's side," I said looking at the boys.

"Oh, that's nice that you have someone close by in these times." he said looking at them.

"Yeah I know..." I replied and Larry shook hands with them.

"Yeah we are really distant cousins," Dean said shaking and earning weird glances from the rest of us.

"Okay, where are you guys staying?" Larry asked.

"Uh we haven't decided yet," Sam said.

"Really, then I must insist that you come over to my place" he looked at us eagerly.

To my and Sam's surprise, it was Dean who said "okay. We would like that"

We paid off the coffee tab and began to walk outside. All of a sudden Larry turned around towards me and said: "Do they know about your secret superpower?"


	25. Chapter 25

I looked at him stunned and then I saw a smile emerging on his face. "What!? Are you kidding me? please tell me that she made some of that delicious Indian feast for you guys?"

The boys who were so far tensed also relaxed and smiled. "Wait, are you telling me that she not only eats but also cooks food too?" Dean said sarcastically and I heard Sam grunt at that.

"Yes and it's damn good too" Larry said smilingly.

"Oh come on Larry, I cannot believe you're still harping on that," I said with giving the boys a mean look and letting them know that their sarcasm was not appreciated.

"Are you kidding me? It was the best meal of my life and I still remember it. Please, you've to make it again" he said pleadingly.

"Yeah Yamini, please do...we're tired of feeding you all the time" Sam said elbowing Dean. I threw a stink eye to him and said "okay, fine."

All of us went to a local grocery store and got the necessary ingredients. As I was searching for money to pay Dean stood next to me and pushed his card forward. As the cashier gave the card back to him, I glanced at the card and it read Nick Bernstein.

"Don't ask, just go ahead honey" Dean said pushing me ahead.

We headed out of the store and began heading towards the impala in the parking lot of store. Sam and Larry were carrying the bags and were behind us.

"So Nick Bernstein huh..." I asked curiously.

"Yeah you know our job doesn't really pay that well" Dean said matter-of-factly.

"So you make fake credit cards? Dean, I know this a futile but this could land you in serious trouble" I said discouragingly.

"Ha, as you said it's pointless so why don't you just save it...unless you wanna report us," Dean said flashing his devilish smile at me.

"God no… why would I even do that…I hate the banks anyways. But on a serious note, I think you two have a very serious 'superhero complex'" I replied quickly.

"What the hell is that?" he asked bewildered.

"Well, I and Yash came up with this concept one day while watching some superhero movie. So people who suffer from superhero complex often think that they can save the world and that too by remaining anonymous. And you guys are the textbook examples of it. You think you can save the whole world and you're doing it by not just by remaining in the shadows but also living your lives like a bunch of monks,"I outlined.

Dean just smiled and said "a monk really?"

I blushed furiously and looked down at my feet. Sam and Larry joined us and we drove towards Larry's place.

We stood in front of a tall building. It was a very swanky and upmarket apartment building. On our way up Larry told us that the apartment belonged to his uncle who was a bachelor and a fashion photographer. We entered the apartment and saw that the place was white with white walls and white carpet too. The sofa was a weirdly shaped and bright red. It also had captain Kirk's chair also in white colour. There was a huge flat screen on one side and an open terrace on the other. Another wall was showcasing all of Larry's uncle work. Judging from his work and his apartment he seemed to be talented.

"Guys come in please. Make yourself at home. So this is my room which is a mess as you can see. Guys, you can have the master bedroom since there are two of you" Larry said while leading us towards the master bedroom.

As we entered the room I remarked: "Oooh Sam look you guys have a terrace and a fireplace with some kind of dead animal in front of it."

"Yes, its damn sweet" Dean said looking around. Larry motioned me outside to show my room.

"Moving on this is your room Yamini and you're gonna love it, " said Larry cutting in. He led us to a room which was straight opposite to the boys' room . I did love it as it was nice, warm and cosy with another small gallery with a small table and chair next to it. I closed the door as Larry and the boys left to their rooms. I decided to have a bath since taking a nap was no longer an option. As the lukewarm water hit my back I felt relaxed. The burden on my shoulders lifted and I felt it was okay to cry.

Larry had opened up too many closed wounds. I remembered that day.

I and Yash were kids, we were playing in the garden and my mum called us back home. We found it weird since it was like just a few minutes ago that we had started playing. As we were walking back home Yash looked at me and said 'do you think dad is angry?'

'Don't say that, remember what mommy told you? She told you that he loves you no matter what you see in your dreams,' I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

'But Yamini you saw those things too why don't you tell them that' we had reached the door.

Mom opened the door and led both of us to the study. Uncle Vijay was sitting there with dad. I ran towards uncle and he picked me up in his arms. I looked towards Yash and he was stuck there and cowering near the closed door. My uncle put me down and went towards Yash. He said to him

'Yash my boy there's nothing to be afraid of. Your father has told me about your dreams. There's nothing wrong about dreams son. But if those dreams keep you awake or show you things that aren't there then it's a problem.'

'Those aren't dreams. They are real...Yamini please tell them' it was my turn to cower now.

'Now Yash you cannot pressure others okay. Let's go on the sofa we will try to figure why are you seeing these things okay' Uncle said to him.

'No Nooo...you can't do this...Yamini' my dad took me by my hand and sent me out of the room and closed the door on my face. I kept banging in the door.

'Open up please don't hurt him' I kept whimpering.

I heard a soft singing in the background. I went to find the source and saw my mum in the kitchen cutting something but she was holding the knife upside down as though stabbing it. 'Ma, please tell daddy to open up. I wanna be with Yash'

'You shouldn't worrysss about him deariessss' I saw that it wasn't my mum. She looked like herself but her eyes were dark and she had his smile. I saw her running towards me with the knife. I left the kitchen and began running. I realised that I was in my nightmare. As I reached the living room I saw a shard of glass in the table. I took it in my hand and closed my fist tightly.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the bathroom with a bloody hand. I cleaned my wound and figured it wasn't that bad. I figured everyone would have had their nap and decided to make coffee for myself and others. As I opened the door I saw that Dean was standing right outside facing me.

"Hey, I just figured that...you have some of my stuff" he said entering inside.

"Really okay, come on in and have a look" I replied and moved back.

I closed the door behind me and pulled Dean closer to me. He crashed into me and I kissed him. Dean was more than eager to comply with this request. My hands were in his hairs and his were beneath my t-shirt pulling me closer towards him. You had to give it to the guy he was a great kisser.

All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door and Sam yelled from outside "hey Yamini do you need coffee?"

"Uh...yeah" I replied hastily.

"Great, I'll put a pot on and can you check on Larry and ask if he needs it too please." Sam replied as his voice faded towards the kitchen.

"Okay" I said and saw Dean shaking his violently and mouthing NO.

I pushed him back and mouthed back YES. He raised his hands in the air in a gesture of giving up. I went to check on Larry. He was sleeping peacefully. I mean I was the best person to figure out whether someone was sleeping peacefully.

"Is he breathing?" Dean whispered from behind me.

"Haha, very not funny Dean. Let's get some coffee"

We entered the kitchen which was entirely black including the cutlery. Dean whistled as he looked around the place.

"This guy is really something. Seems like a real hotshot artsy kinda guy. Did you guys look at his picture? At first I thought it was Andy Warhol" Sam said looking around too.

"Really like the alien from Men In Black. All I can say is that this guy is a class A douche." Dean said looking around as well.

"Hahaha" I laughed at this, I liked this thing about Dean if he hated something he would never sugar coat it.

"Yamini don't encourage him" Sam said with an air of exasperation.

"Come on Sam, the guy's a fashion photographer. Firstly" I said pointing to myself "I clearly don't care for fashion. Plus the guy is responsible for objectifying women and also portraying and unhealthy image for women." I pointed to a picture of a model that had extremely long legs and was extremely thin. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and Dean was holding the bridge between his eyes. "What?" I asked. "It's like you're never off, isn't it. Everything has to mean something"

"Dean it's the same as you, you cannot stop being a superhero I cannot stop being a feminist," I said winking at him.

"Hey by the way Yamini, you do not have to cook okay. I mean I realize that all these revelations must be like too much for you" Sam said. He was such a considerate person I thought to myself.

"Awww that's sweet Sam but trust me the meal is going to be epic," I replied.

"Really why?" Dean piped in.

"Well cause I have created my best meals when I'm under pressure or really stressed," I said.

"Really so it's like an escape mechanism" Dean observed.

"Oh so it's like when Dean repairs his car or when he cleans his weapons" Sam said. "So do you need any help?"

"Of course but can you guys cook?" I asked looking skeptically at them. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were juggling onions and tomatoes among themselves. They both stopped and looked at me.

Dean came forward "how would you like your onions julienne or finely diced?"

I was really impressed by the fact that he could name those two types of cuts. But I decided not to show that and said smugly "finely diced"

So Dean took a knife and in two minutes cuts the most finely chopped onions I have seen outside of TV. As I graciously accepted the plate of chopped onions looking absolutely impressed. Sam throws his hands up and says "well you certainly have help now. I'm going back to research"

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean said exhaustedly.

"Yeah Sam you know too much research can send you in all the wrong directions. Maybe we should take stock of things" I said while opening the bags up.

"Ohhkay, that's exactly what I didn't mean" Dean said making a frowning face.

"Well too bad, I think Yamini is right" Sam said walking over and standing next to me. Dean was busy washing the rice.

"Well one thing is clear that Megan was in a witches Coven" Dean said matter of factly.

"Exactly, I think it's also clear that she had something to do with the deaths in your family especially your father's" Sam reasoned.

"How come?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Oh come on Yaminee that whole ceremony that Larry saw was classic witchcraft practice to avenge a witch's insult."he continued.

"Wait does that mean she tried to do something to my mum as well," I asked again.

"No I don't think so Yamini, she was tricked into killing your father. Remember Larry told us that she tried to talk to your brother after your mum's death but he didn't listen. I think she realised that she had been tricked and when she decided to come clean but she was killed before she could tell him" Dean piped in

"She was tricked but why and who would kill her? I thought she set herself on fire." I said looking puzzled.

"Larry told us that she was set on fire. And remember when she handed Larry the diary, Karmen was watching her. She would've finished her then and there itself but there were too many people. And also remember he told us that he saw Kate on the terrace of the gym. The Coven got rid of her before she spilled the beans." Sam said.

"We didn't find any diary among your brother's things or Megan's." Dean said while cutting the tomatoes.

"But then all these girls are dead. So who killed them then?" I asked.

"That's what we need to figure out. I think we need to figure out where the diary that Megan gave is? Maybe that has some clues" Sam said.

"Hey, Yaminee, What was that premonition thing?" Dean asked looking up at her.

"Premonition!? What are you talking about?" I said shifting in my place.

"Oh come on Yamini, Larry told us about Yash was worried about his dreams coming true?" Sam joined his brother in the enquiry.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said curtly.

Dean and Sam came close to me and stood close to me. I was busy stirring the curry pot and ignoring the fact that there were two pairs of eyes who were scrutinizing me.

I looked up "okay guys, see we were twins okay. I too could see things...but...I was afraid to say...I always wanted to be daddy's good girl. I just flatly refused when my uncle asked me if I saw anything. Then over the years I guess I ignored my powers into oblivion. But for Yash, it wasn't that easy you see. He had to be put on therapy and medication. In fact, that was the reason why none of the others ever figured that it was something different or weird. For my uncle and dad, my brother had probably taken drugs which had somehow triggered the schizophrenia...haha..." I laughed dryly and continued "such a load of bullcrap"

"Hey don't beat yourself about it. You were a kid okay" Dean said stroking my back.

"You know what that kind of clears up a few things" Sam said looking up.

"Yeah like what?"

"Well, I always thought that why was the demon haunting you as well?" Sam said looking at my puzzled expressions.

"So you were a twin right, see many cultures believe that twins share a soul. And when Yash jumped off the window he thought that with him dying the demon would stop haunting his family. But with you still here he still has a window into this world," Sam explained.

"Oh God, wait did you just say a demon" I said looking with my eyes wide.

"Yeah, see the 3ks were a coven. They summoned a demon and probably used your family as a sacrifice. I think demon wanted to possess your brother but when Yash jumped off thinking that he would have stopped the demon. Huh...but I guess since you two share a soul he is trying to possess you instead," Dean reasoned.


	26. Chapter 26

As the evening shadows crept in and the sky turned from pink to dark blue, I stood there listening to Sam with my eyes wide. What had Yash got himself mixed up in? I thought to myself.

"It smells divine in here" said a drowsy voice behind us and the three of us turned around to see Larry in the kitchen doorway with a sleepy face and worst case of bed hair I had seen.

"Hey you're up," Sam said.

"Yeah you were sleeping so peacefully we figured we will wake you up once I…I mean after we were done" I said cleaning up the platform and trying not to look at Sam and Dean who clearly annoyed at not mentioning their help.

"Jeez, thanks, guys. Normally, I would have felt bad for asking my guests to cook but I'm not…" he said bending over the fridge. "…because I have brought this," he said getting up and closing the fridge door with something in his hand.

"PIE!" Dean said loudly.

"Oh great, you guys like it. I was not sure whether you like it or not" Larry said obviously pleased by Dean's reaction.

"Like it, Dean is bonkers about this," I said trying to control my laughter.

"Shut up Yaminee" Dean said glaring at me.

"Anyways let's eat I'm starving," Sam said as he finished setting the table.

"Okay I'll get it over," I said reaching for the pot.

"No need," Dean said coming over and taking the pot from my hands.

I smiled at him and went over to sit at the table.

"So guys what will you guys be having white or red wine?"

"Yamini I know you take white wine"

"Wow wine, Sammy our times have certainly changed," Dean said smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled and pulled a chair next to me. I served everyone and then took some for me. I saw that both the guys looking at me with awe.

"Guys dig in, that's how Indians serve food. The chef always is last to taste their own food. And they always serve the guests first," Larry said explaining.

The boys shrugged their shoulders together and began to eat. As I took in my first morsel of food my analytical brain was put in motion. I began to judge the different tastes. In my head I was checking the boxes for salt, pepper, the heat from chillies, did the yoghurt balance it? Was the rice was cooked? And wondered had the chicken cooked or not? All of a sudden as I picked up the wine glass to wash down my first morsel I heard to very manly moans. I looked up and saw both Sam and Dean had closed their eyes and seem to be lost somewhere. They had forgotten the fact that they were at a table with people. I blushed furiously as I heard them moan. This wasn't the first time that I had heard them moan but it was certainly the first time they were moaning together.

"Okay so I guess the food is great," Larry said trying to control his laughter. It seemed like someone had slapped the both of them awake from whatever dream world they were in. They both blushed and looked at me and Larry.

"This is the greatest meal of our lives," Sam said.

"Yaminee, if I knew you could cook so well I would've never spent all that money feeding you...I mean God this is so good" Dean said.

"Yeah my mum was a great cook herself and she was really making sure that I wasn't gonna be a bad wife who couldn't feed her husband," I replied.

"It was really weird how even though your mum was white she had become the quintessential Indian mum." Larry chimed in.

"That was all thanks to my granny (my dad's mum) and the fact that my mum was born in an Indian dominated area in England." I recollected.

"So you're are part Indian and part English" Sam observed.

"Nah I'm an American, period. I think where you're born is your homeland" I said.

"Wow that's really simplified and truthful definition," Sam said raising his glass to me. "Yeah unless you're born on an international flight," Larry said smiling

"Buddy defining your identity will be the last of your problems," Dean said taking a large sip of his wine.

We all laughed at Dean's quip. The dinner was quite a happy affair. We all seemed to have forgotten our gory past and uncertain futures. We laughed, enjoyed the food and the silly banter. The memory of my demon and the scars on my body became a like a bad dream in that moment. Both Sam and Dean looked well fed and seemed to be ready to hit the hay. Larry got up and began clearing the plates.

"Hey Larry, I'll help you clean," I said rising from my chair.

"No guys please let us help too," Sam said holding my hand.

I looked up at him and saw that he was a bit tipsy too and was smiling at me for no reason.

"Really Sam, maybe you and Dean should head out to bed. We will take care of things here. You two look like a couple of kids after a good dinner anyways" I said pointing towards Dean who was finding it too hard to keep his eyes open. Dean and Sam pushed off to bed.

After the boys left I and Larry headed towards the kitchen. "So are they really your cousins?" Larry asked taking the dish from my hands.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Oh, just that I saw the look on his face when he held your hand. And as far I'm concerned that wasn't a brotherly look" Larry quipped.

I blushed at this and cleared my throat but did not reply to anything.

"Well, I'm glad you met someone. I had actually thought you either end up as an angry spinster or a lesbian" Larry said laughing at his own joke.

I put on a fake offended expression on my face.

"What with your dry humour and hardcore feminist vibe, I thought you were done for," Larry said trying to cover his laughter.

"Hey don't think that because my hands are covered in soap I won't hit you very hard," I said raising my froth covered hand from the sink. He backed off in mock defeat.

"So which of two handsome gents are you shagging?" Larry said smirking.

I always forgot that Larry was British mainly cos he never had that very peculiar accent but sometimes (like now) it came out in its full vigour.

"Well a gentleman must never ask...and a lady never tells," I said rolling my eyes and giving a slanting smile.

"Bloody hell, you little slut...you're shagging them both," he said looking at me in shock.

"Hey! Those were difficult circumstances" I said looking at him.

"Okay, and I'm to believe their stellar looks and six packs had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry about saying this again...but seriously both of them" Larry said trying hopelessly to mask his amazement.

"Fine it had a little impact," I said blushing furiously.

"Thank you," Larry said all of a sudden.

"What for?" I asked puzzled.

"For taking my mind off the weird situation we are in...You know without any other external help my mind" Larry said looking down.

"external help...like what? " I asked looking up in curiosity.

"Don't judge me okay. But I found this drug from my dealer that keeps me wide awake and alert. I found it like two nights ago wandering the street when I bumped into my dealer in the park" If this was another time I would have judged him to damnation but this time I did not judge Larry at all. I knew what it meant to be living with these nightmares. I knew how bad was the need to be alert and avoiding sleep at any cost. I touched my burn wound only to realise how badly I wanted something like that drug.

I held his hand said, "I want it, Larry". The desperation in my voice must have been evident. Larry looked up at me and said "do you want tea? It is best administered with tea." Larry replied trying to answer the question.

"Yes," I replied a little too quickly.

"Okay, you go ahead in my bedroom. It's gonna be a long night" he said smiling at me.

I went to Larry's room and sat on his bed. As soon as I sat down I realised how tired I was. My body felt loose and it took all my strength to sit down on the floor. As I sat down I saw Larry's diary. I stretched my hand to touch it. When I touched the cover of the diary I felt the cover was coming out. When I tried to press it back down I realised that there was another cover beneath it. I removed the cover to see that there was another cover made of embossed leather. I realised that this wasn't the diary I had given to Larry. I wondered why Larry would hide a diary. Just then the lights went dim and I heard the door open. I saw that Larry had entered the room. I sat back straight.

"Here we go," he said placing the two cups in front of me.

He sat next to me and said "well it doesn't really taste that good but it works like magic. Cheers!"

"Cheers! Here's to no more nightmares and more sleepless nights" I said raising the cup.

I had the first sip of the tea which tasted frankly like nothing. Though it did have an aftertaste lilac.

"I taste like nothing and has an aftertaste of lilacs" I observed.

"I know that" Larry replied

"Hey by the way whose diary is it?" I asked him.

"You didn't figure whose it is?" he replied derisively.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him befuddled.

With this, he looked at me and I saw his eyes were jet black. It tried to move back and realised that my hand was touching the handle of something. I pulled it out and I saw a knife. It was the same knife I saw in the hospital when I went see Keira. He opened his mouth and black smoke came out. I saw the smoke was whirling near the ceiling. Then suddenly there was darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

So I woke up and felt as though I was captured. I saw that I was standing and staring into the mirror. But something was different about me. I felt different and suddenly pulled up my eyelid and took it really close to the mirror. The weird part was that I had not told myself to do this.

"Helloss Yaminiss. I'm here insssside you. That'sss you right there." I heard myself talk in his voice.

I saw myself looking at my pupil and I saw myself standing. It was all so surreal. "Wake up Yamini," I said to myself.

"Oh, why are you sssooo sssskeptical my dear?" I heard myself say again and I realised that he was in here with me.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Aha! Larry my friendsss" the demon said. I tried to say something but my voice was not being heard. I realised that I was a prisoner in my own body.

"They're still sleeping," Larry said. Suddenly there was thunder outside.

"Letsss wake them up shall we", the demon's voice was more like nails on a blackboard.

"Yamini you mussst sssee thiss"

"Yess of course, I can do that for you. Without you, I couldn't have found this loophole. After all, Ssam wasn't the real winner. They've Ruby'ss knife. I don't thinkss they'll be usssing it on me. They like this meat suit way too much." he said touching me with my own hands

"Okay then dearie, you're on your ownss now". Then, all of a sudden, I had full control of myself again.

All I could see was really small people and cars and my feet on a very narrow ledge. I quickly looked up in order to gain balance. At the far end of the ledge, I could see the gallery to Larry's place. I began taking small steps towards it and kept my head straight up began thinking something else. But there was no comforting thought that came to me. I carefully made my way to the end of the ledge and jumped into the gallery. I could see through the thin drapes, there was no one there. But then I heard footsteps coming from somewhere. At first, I thought it could be one of the boys but then I thought it could be Larry. So I hid behind the plants on the terrace. Larry almost came to the terrace, when suddenly I heard a scuffle. I was too afraid to look up.

Then I heard Dean say "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to her? She trusted you."

"Dean! Stop it, okay? We need him alive" Sam reasoned with his brother.

"Noo, please kill me! This life is not worth living. This life is a curse. I'm a horrid person who should've been dead ages ago." Larry said in a grieving voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sam inquired.

"My name isn't Larry. It's Dorian Grey and I was born in 1885 in England. My father was Lord William Dunlop of Wiltshire. Yes, I was a bastard child of his. I was his shame, that he and his lovely wife hid under the pretext of adoption. They adopted me while my mother was still alive. She died two months later due to consumption. Lord and Lady Dunlop were lauded for their generosity and benevolence towards the poor maid's bastard child. They had a beautiful daughter and son. There was no way the old coot was going to let me have anything from his estate. Also, I couldn't miss how pretty his daughter was. Then one night the old man had an unfortunate accident and became bed ridden. I realised that my days of luxury were numbered. His lovely wife had no intentions of giving me anything." Larry explained.

"So one night while taking a walk down the alley with all the bars and whorehouses, I met this stranger who seemed just like me - well dressed but lost. He asked me for a light and we began chatting. He offered to buy me a drink. It was so long ago, but I remember everything like it was yesterday. I spilt my problems and secret desires in front of him. I knew it wasn't the drinks, but it was the way he spoke - it was so refined and pleasing. He convinced me that I needed to change things around me. I deserved all the estate, not my idiot stepbrother. He told me that he could help me if I helped him. He taught me witchcraft, then one night he guided me through my first spell to kill my father. The next day they found him dead in his bed. Then I slowly drove my stepmother and brother to madness until one day he shot both himself and her. Elizabeth, my step-sister, and the object of my desire had somehow figured that I was behind this. She tried to kill me in my sleep. I somehow escaped but I realised how vulnerable I was and no matter how much wealth I had, I would just die one day. That's when he made me the offer that if I let him have my soul and offer my Elizabeth as the sacrifice, I would be immortal. I did...I did just exactly that." With this, Larry buried his face and began to cry.

"Then what happened? I mean - why trouble Yamini and Yash?", Sam asked.

"Well, my demon needed human sacrifices every now and then. Then one day I told him I wanted out of this Deal. He said he could let me out of the deal and that I could live in peace and grow up to be an old man and have a normal life. I was more than happy to oblige. I had become weary of wandering in the wasteland of eternity. Life had completely changed for me, I saw my friends die, and I had done just about every vice in the world. I hated doing whatever he asked me to do. I thought to myself, why not, all I had to do was to find replacement to myself. I joined the university and also became a part of the witches' covenant. I taught them everything about witchcraft that he had taught me. But he wasn't able to find anyone who could replace me. I never knew what he was looking for," Larry disclosed.

"Then one day I bumped into Yash and my demon literally jumped at seeing him and I realised that he wanted him as a vessel. But if only the plan was so simple," he said gloomily.

"He wanted to release the Sons of Darkness on earth...", Sam said, while Dean looked at him with surprise.

"Come on Dean, haven't you figured it out yet? It's Belial."

"Wow, you guys are really good", Larry said.

"Oh, you've no idea. So - you befriended Yash, but you realised that he was a pure soul and your demon couldn't attach himself to Yash. Then Megan came into the picture, you tainted her first by making her kill Yash's father. You knew that he wouldn't let her go away, thus tainting his heart through deceit. And then you killed her so that he could swear revenge on the others. He did manage to get at least one of them. Little did he know that you were pushing him closer to Belial. You see, the demon cannot influence pure souls, so you had to taint him by teaching him witchcraft. It was really useless for both Megan and Yash, there was no escape since you were the main culprit and not the witches' coven. Megan entrusted you with the book, but that was futile. Yash figured out what was happening to him, but it was too late. The only way to stop Belial from possessing him and freeing the sons of darkness was to kill himself. He did not realise that he had a twin sister and happen to share a soul with him. You began to find her and also cleaning up Belial's mess behind him by killing the remaining witches. Keira almost reached Yaminee to warn her but you got to her first," Sam finished.

It all made sense now, being his best friend he had made a fool of Yash. My brother was only a tool, a means to an end for him. I felt the anger coursing through my veins. I opened the glass door and lunged forward at Larry.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"Yamini!" I felt two strong hands pull me away from him.

"Dean put her here". Dean pulled me back, made me sit on a chair, and Sam tied my hands behind the chair with what sounded like handcuffs.

"What the hell guys?!" I said looking at them.

"Yaminee, you're possessed, we need to exorcise you now!" Dean yelled.

Sam started mumbling something which was not English.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte [*a] et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te"

"What is this?" I screamed.

I felt suddenly something surge through me and I have imprisoned again.

"Never...I'm not leaving!" I heard him scream through me.

"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Sam continued chanting loudly. He threw some water and my skin was burning. Belial was laughing now. "Are you done with your parlour tricks? I'll show you some real magic." I felt excruciating pain in my abdomen, and then I felt something moist.

"Sam, wait!" Dean said.

"Well well ...she should really choose you as her boyfriend, Dean. Anywaysss I hope you boysss see that I can take her with me." I said writhing in the chair.

"Dean, we've to go on." Sam argued

"Are you crazy ,she's going to die, Sammy!?" Dean retorted.

"I can help," Larry said.

In that instant, I felt that my left hand had turned towards the glass door I had come through. My hand somehow managed to turn the knob to open the door. The strong wind came gushing through the door, alongside rain. The raindrops fell on the drawing of a circle and a pentagram around me. The raindrops washed away a small part of the drawing and I could feel this surge of energy running through my hands, and then I heard something snap. My hands were now free. I got up, brushed myself. I saw Dean coming at me and I just whisked him away with my hand. Sam looked at Dean's crumpled form and then looked at me.

I caught him by his collar and said "Ssoo we finally meet Sam Winchester... You know, with Azazel gone you have very few supporters for you"

I raised Sam with my hands at least 2 inches from the ground. All of a sudden I heard something crack on my back - I turned to see Larry's petrified face looking at me.

"You were my little minion and now you turn to bite the very hand that feeds you." I summoned a scissor from somewhere and stabbed Larry's hand with it.

Larry fell to the floor. Then I had to turn my face 180 degrees. I heard my jaw dislocate and I turned my face around to see Dean. As I raised my hand to hit him, he caught it and turned it behind my back. He now held that fancy knife to my neck.

"Sam, get up, and Larry - help us get this bastard out of her. She cannot take it any longer. Come on now, guys!". I saw both Sam and Larry scurry out of the room.

"Dean, you really think you can hurt her?", the demon said.

He pressed my body hard against Dean. I felt Dean's grip tighten around my wrist.

"Oh come on Dean, you want to be her knight in shining armor. You expect a glorious reward in the end." Dean pulled me back to my chair and was tying me down to it.

I leant forward and tilted my head to one side. My face was closer to Dean's. I could see that he was finding it harder to control himself.

"Come on Dean, kiss me...untie me, please!" This time the demon spoke in my voice.

Dean looked at me with his green eyes. I kissed him, and he could not resist anymore. He responded back. I had somehow managed to release my hands. I pulled his head away from myself.

"It seems you cannot keep your hands away from her." the demon replied to a stunned Dean.

I pushed Dean to the floor and sat on top of him. I was now strangling the life out of him with my hands. He was choking and I knew that I had to stop. I needed to stop this entity in any way possible.

"I won't let you win and destroy the last set of people who I care for", I said this to myself loudly. With this, I could see more clearly and it seemed that I was in control. I released Dean from my own clutches. I could see that he was breathing again. I smiled at him for a brief moment. Then suddenly something pushed my head back and I crashed on the floor. My demon came back, with a vengeance now, and slapped me hard across my face. As I lay on the floor I saw Sam and Larry coming out with a diary and bowl in their hands.

"Okay Sam, I want you to light a match in this bowl when I tell you to."

Larry removed a knife and made cuts on his wrist. He bled into the bowl and said something that sounded like Gaelic. I started to move my head from side to side ferociously. I heard Larry scream "I SUMMON YOU! Sam, now!"

Then there was darkness…

The boys filled in this next part for me. As Sam struck the match, there was a small explosion in the bowl and the demon came out of me in the form of black smoke. I passed out after that. The demon now entered back into Larry. He fell to the floor and as soon as he was on the floor, Sam looked at Dean and said, "Dean, use Ruby's knife, now!" Dean took the knife and stabbed Larry in the heart.


	28. Epilogue

I woke up once again in the back of the impala.

"What happened?"

The boys swerved the car to a halt.

"Oh thank god you're okay," Dean said. Sam didn't even seem to be in no condition to speak. He just looked at me with moist eyes. It had been four days since we left the hospital but I kind of had these blackouts that the doctor said that I needed to watch out for since they could be fatal. Every time I got one the boys panicked.

"I'm really hungry guys," I said smiling at them.

"Of course you're," Dean said looking ahead and smiling.

Sam was smiling fully now. A few hours later we were sitting in a café and all three us looked like we had fought a war. The waitress came and placed our orders in front of us. Dean showed us his pancakes to us; it had heart drawn on it with cream

"Every time," he said to our unimpressed faces.

"Anyways, what do you plan to do now Yamini?" Sam said looking at me.

"Well, firstly I need to catch up on my sleep," I said looking at them. All three of us laughed a little at this and I continued.

"You know something I never thought I would make it alive out of this. But you guys are...awesome"

"Thank you for stating the obvious" Dean said smugly.

I slapped him lightly on his head. "But seriously I'm really grateful to you guys..." I said choking a little and realising that I could not continue any longer.

I saw both Dean and Sam stretch their hands towards mine.

"Honestly, for the first time in my life, I don't know what I will do? Wow, I guess this is how it feels to be pointless." I looked out of the window.

The grey clouds were gathering for another round of downpours. The mountain looked green in the backdrop of the grey skies.

"Yaminee, hey," Dean said waving his hands in front of me. I looked at Sam and then to Dean.

"You two are so lucky." They both looked a little confused. "I mean you've each other. Don't ever let this go."

My eyes were not helping, they kept tearing up. I heard Dean clear his throat. I quickly snapped out of it. "So Yaminee, I have something to get your mind off these things" Dean suggested.

A short while later we were standing in front of 'Ink Studio'.

"Seriously you think getting inked is gonna help me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well it will definitely make sure that Belial or any of his buds don't come around again," Sam said looking at the shop.

"Oh my God, you're serious about this. Do you guys have one?" I asked and with this guys pulled their shirt collars to one side and I saw a set of similar tattoos there.

"Oh, so that's what they are," I said looking at them. They both looked at me curiously and both blushed a little.

"I cannot do this sober no matter how heartbroken I am," I said looking at them.

"Now you're talking my language," Dean said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"No Dean seriously, it's like 3 in the afternoon you guys," Sam said looking at Dean with his bitch face on.

"Oh come on Sam be a sport," I said.

So huffing and puffing Sam came in with us to a nearby bar. After two hours of proper drinking and with Dean aptly impressed with my drinking abilities, we left the bar and saw that evening shadows had begun creeping on the town. We were all holding on to each other for support.

We entered Ink Studio and saw a big guy with a bald head and welcoming smile greet us. "So what do you guys need?"

Sam the soberest of us spoke up but he was still slurring in his speech said: "the girl needs to get inked."

I stood there holding Dean and striking a pose with one arm on my waist.

"Are you guys sure? You look pretty drunk" the guy said looking at us with some confusion. "No seee...this is ...her first tat...too...so we needed to ...ease her tension," Dean said smiling foolishly at the guy.

"Okay then, here are the designs..." he said looking at me.

"Oh, noo I want to have the one that these two have," I said pointing at both of them.

They boys pulled their shirts collars once again to show it to him. The guy turned to me and asked smiling slyly "So that's where you want it too?"

"Noo," I said turning my back towards him and raising my shirt half way. "Right here," I said pointing to a spot just above the hem of my pants. I saw the stunned look on the boys' faces. Both cleared their throats and looked elsewhere.

"Okay fine. I'll need to make a stencil" he said looking at the design.

"Why, these two can just take off their shirts and sit?" I said smiling at him.

"Whoa! No, need for doing that lady?" the guy said backing up.  
I made a sad face at the boys.

After a painfully long hour and a half through which the boys sat on my either side more so because they were napping than anything else. I realised that I had not for once thought about my foggy future or my dark past. I really wanted to thank Dean for this. As I sat there with my back being pierced with a hundred needles I felt a sense of punishment and also of resolve was building up inside of me.

"Wake up sleepy heads," I said bits of wet tissues at the boys. Sam and Dean woke up and felt disgusted instantly "eww Yamini"

"Sorry Samantha," I said sticking my tongue out.

Dean gave a smirk while cleaning his face.

"Hey, so I'm really hungry and in terrible pain. So the guy told me that there's this bar which is kinda a good and has a dance floor too. It's called the Bull Frog" I said perking up.

"Yamini, I'm worried" Sam began but was cut short by Dean.

"No, he's not, I think it's a great idea, let's head out," Dean said picking up his jacket and I smiled at him, mouthing a thank you.

The 'Bull and Frog' was really packed but Dean's charms got us a seat. As we went to the bar it was a very busy place. We were informed by our very cheery hostess that it was karaoke night today. We all did an eye roll and took our seats. At first, they were murdering Coldplay which was cool, then some college genius to killed Tupac all over again.

"Oh God we've to leave like now," I said exasperatedly.

"Why I think he got it right pretty much," Dean said smirking into his beer.

I threw Dean a stink eye and he just smiled and winked at me. As the next song came on and it was 'Back in Black'. Dean said "oh man this is my favourite"

"Hahaha...oh this is gonna be sweet," I said smiling dryly.

Dean realised what was going to take place and his eyes grew big in horror. Some guy was literally dragging the song through the mud. Dean began to rise up.

"Oh come on Dean it's not that bad. I think he nailed it" Sam said sipping his beer.

A minute later we were both rolling in laughter earning us an epic bitch face from Dean.

Our waitress came over to us and informed us that they had run out of steak. This was the last nail in Dean's tolerance. He just got up and walked outside. I and Sam looked at each other and both knew that we had to leave as well. We went outside with heavy steps and found Dean almost skipping towards us.

"Guys I was talking to the bouncer and he told me that there's this place in the next block that serves a mean steak and a buffet. What say?" he asked excitedly.

We both shared a look at each other and figured that resistance would be futile. I guess none of us had the guts to wipe that smile off his face. So we shrugged our shoulders and nodded our heads.

"Great get in," he said hopping into the Impala.

The drive to the next place was hardly a drive. As I stepped out I heard loud noises and a bright neon sign which read 'Tasty Treats'.

"Dean what the hell is this?" Sam yelled at Dean irritatedly.

"What's the matter?" I asked not able to understand this sudden outburst by Sam.

"Come on this place isn't bad," Dean said.

"Guys, can we please go inside? I'm really hungry" I said marching inside. As I went inside and figured the reason for Sam's irritation, it was a strip club. Dean came up behind me and placed his hand on my back.

"Hey, I hope you're okay? I mean if you want we can leave" Dean said sincerely.

"Oh come on this isn't bad and plus it's the only place in this city that serves a steak now," I said looking at him.

Dean just stared at me with what I thought was disbelief. He turned around to Sam and said "she's fine"

Dean ordered his steak even before we sat down while I and Sam hit the buffet. The buffet wasn't bad and was quite extensive. We went to our table with our plates only to find that it was one that was closest to the dancer's stage. Dean didn't even realise when we came and sat next to him. Sam was highly uncomfortable with this and sat with his head down.

"Hey, Sam relax," I said squeezing his arm. The waitress came in with our drinks and Dean's steak.

"Plus this isn't my first time in a strip club" at this statement Dean turned his attention away from the voluptuous woman on stage and looked at me with interest.

"You've been here...I mean a place like this" Sam asked incredulously.

"Of course & I wasn't there for the food," I said taking a sipping of my drink. Both the boys were now curious.

"Well..." Dean asked wanting me to continue.

"Well, what… I went there to work" I said unceremoniously. The boys almost fell off their chairs listening to this.

"What?" they both asked.

"Well how else do you think I paid for my education," I said looking at the boys who were just sitting there in stunned silence. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and burst out laughing. "Oh my God, your faces! I cannot believe you fell for that" I said laughing really hard. The boys straightened up and gave me their patented bitch face to me.

"Okay I'm sorry...one day you'll think it's funny," I said raising my glass "to new beginnings" and the boys raised their bottles to this as well. Apparently, the voluptuous female had left the stage and then I heard the song buttons by pussycat dolls coming on

"Oh, I love this song, finally I'll be able to see this song serve its true purpose," I said looking at the stage expectantly.

An equally voluptuous girl with black hair, big lips and fake tan came on stage. She was really a bad dancer and was practically killing a good song. She tore her shirt open and threw it in my direction. Dean turned around to look at me and said: "is this making you uncomfortable?"

"What the fact that she's a bad dancer with absolutely no of sex appeal?" I said sneering at him.

Dean was taken aback at this remark but quickly regrouped and said "you're just jealous"

"Oh please that's so not true," I said disdainfully.

"Like you can do any better,"he replied with arrogance.

"Better than her, definitely" I retorted back.

"Really prove it," he said challenging me.

"Dean seriously" Sam butted in.

I sat back and Dean removed a ten dollar bill and placed it in her G-string and looked at me mockingly. I got up and excused myself and went to the bar had big three shots of tequila and went to the DJ booth and said: "Hey can you play this song?"

I said slurry voice. "Lady this is ain't a club. It's a strip club girl" I got a fifty dollar bill out "I'm sure...you can arrange this now"

He gave me a very toothy smile. I went in to change my clothes and strangely the room was empty. I saw a men's suit hanging by the door. I topped it off with a gangster hat and high heels. I had asked the DJ to play 'Talkin dirty' by Jason Derulo. As the song began the DJ introduced my name saying "ladies and gentleman please welcome Yaaaminee"

I came on to the stage all guns blazing. I threw my hat out and the bright lights were on my face. My hair came undone. I held them back and swayed my hips. I narrowed my eyes and gave the now stunned looking Winchester boys a sultry look. I saw the drinks spill out from Sam and Dean's mouth. I then loosened my tie and threw it on stage somewhere. Then I began dancing near the pole and managed to open my shirt. At this Sam began to get up but Dean put his arm down and made him sit down again. Then I slowly removed my shirt and threw it on Sam's face. I caught the pole and bent backwards to Dean. I could see that he was enjoying it way too much. As he came close enough to touch my face the beat picked up and I stood up straight again. I pulled out my belt and then pulled out the Velcro pants and there were roars and hoots across the room. I looked down to see that Dean had a fifty dollar note between his fingers. As I bent down to take it and he pulled me down.

Before I figured what was happening we were out of the club. I saw that Sam was behind us, running. I realised that Dean had picked me up on his shoulder and running across the street.

"Dean, where are we going? I don't feel so good" I said realising my vision was shaking and I was suddenly feeling chilly due to the lack of clothes as he placed me inside the impala and got into the driver's seat.

Sam came in sat inside as well "that was a horrible idea"

"Yes I know running away with their stripper," Dean said sitting in the driver seat and starting the engine.

"Hey shut up," I said to Sam.

Dean sped the car as we saw a whole mob coming behind us. We slowed down some time later and entered a quiet motel at the side of the road. Sam threw the key towards Dean as stepped out of the reception. He pulled my arm around shoulders and walked towards the room. I think they were making sure that the manager did not see me 'the stripper they had stolen from the strip club'. We walked into the room and Dean pulled me close and kissed me. I heard the door close behind me. Then I felt two very strong hands around my shoulders and Sam kissed my back slowly began to remove whatever clothes that were remaining. The strange thing was that neither Dean nor I had any problem Sam joining our little private party. I had never felt so wrong and so right at the same time. Dean was the expert lover who let you have reins in your hands while Sam was possessive one with his hands. It was the raw and unruly passion that one event had somehow bought the three of us together and this was where things had reached their helm. At first, there was the passion with pulling and scratching and biting but then the things slowed down to a slow crawl. It became more about experiencing and exploring each other's bodies and enjoying them. We slowly reached the edge and the ecstasy (for the third time that night) followed was too much for the three of us.

There were two beds in that room that night but neither of us used even one of them.

They say that a story is never truly over unless it has a happy ending. Well, I think that was a happy ending (yes in all senses of the words). But then this is real life and no matter what your loss or guilt is it has this cruel way of continuing. So I left the next morning just leaving a note saying 'thank you for everything .I hope to meet you again'. I looked at the peacefully sleeping form of the two boys on one bed with their entangled limbs. I have never been great with goodbyes I thought to myself and closed door lightly. I paid off the bill for the room and walked out. It was dark outside and there I was again on the side of the road looking for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or it's characters. You know when you're travelling to somewhere and you are listening to songs and then start making your own music video with your own star-cast well this story started exactly like that and also i was really encouraged a lot by my friend Aggiedoll. This would not have been here without her and i would also like to thank potteralda for bringing me here to AO3 I hope you guys can find it in your heart to maybe give it a review whether you like or not (but gently) ;)


End file.
